Naruto: Ashura The End Of Reincarnation
by Kalez The Dark Storm
Summary: Naruto es un joven que ha visto y sufrido el lado oscuro de la humandad desde que nacio, todo empujandolo a un final de dolor al cual el se resiste hasta que un secreto sobre su nacimiento y una traicion que rompe su corazon destruyen su resistencia. Naruto/OverPower/God-Like en el futuro/Harem/Crossover(mayores y menores)
1. 01 PROLOGO

**Hola a todos aqui de nuevo Kalez con un nuevo prologo esta vez en mi primer fic de naruto, espero que les guste ya que estoy intentando retomar un tema que llegue a leer en algunos fics antes de registrarme, me gusto en ese entonces haci que le voy a dar una oportunidad para ver como me sale.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Lamentablemente hubo un problema con mi pendrive personal, en el cual mantengo copias de mis historias para poder adelantar un poco en el laboratorio de la uni, pero un virus hace dos semanas daño todos los archivos en su interior provocando que perdiera.

Un prologo de un fic de DXD donde issei seria un exorcista reconocido y no tendria el booster gear, me enoje tanto que puse el proyecto en espera y termine el prologo de THE MULTIVERSAL GAMER, el punto es que me digan si les parece que deba retomar el proyecto de este fic.

Un prologo de un fic de naruto multi-crossover, que planeo reescribir pronto.

Un avance grande en el nuevo capitulo de mi fic EL DIOS DRAGON ROJO, siendo una perdida de 3.000 palabras de una escena de pelea del cap, por eso no he actualizado.

 **BIEN ESO ES TODO PERO POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL SOBRE ESTE NUEVO FIC.**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no soy dueño de naruto a cualquier otra serie y/o personaje aqui nombrado, execto cualquier contenido oc en el fic.**

* * *

 **INICIO CAPITULO**

 **-No sé porque creí que con ellos sería diferente con ellos *suspiro*-** dijo un adolecente de unos 15 años mientras estaba debajo de un árbol viendo directamente los 3 troncos de madera enterados profundamente en el suelo frente de él **-Si no fuera porque aprendí a romper sogas con mis dientes estaría todavía amarado en ese poste-** dijo con claro pesar en sus palabras como pasaba sus dedos por sus dientes para ver si estaban todavía en buen estado.

Este era un adolecente algo bajo para su edad, de pelo rubio brillante y con peinado salvaje, ojos azules brillantes como zafiros, con 6 curiosas marcas como de zorro en sus mejillas, llevaba un mono deportivo de cuerpo entero naranja con líneas negras grandes, un remolino rojo en el centro de su espalda, lo interesante era que se podía notar claramente que sus brazos y cuello estaban cubiertos por vendas blancas.

Este es Naruto el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, actualmente genin recién graduado y aprobado por su maestro junto con su equipo, con su compañeras siendo Sakura Haruno y Satsuki Uchiha, bueno si podrías llamar a un par de arrogantes niñas que no les importo ayudarle o a trabajar con él para obtener una campana después que se las pidió, incluso cuando estaban en la academia solo lo molestaban con Sakura burlándose cada vez que Naruto no podía responder una pregunta y Satsuki que siempre se burlaba de él en cada practica de la academia, esto junto con la popularidad de estas provoco que la mayoría de los estudiantes se burlaran siempre de sus esfuerzos.

Pero lo que lo tenía deprimido era que él había pensado que estas al ser sus compañeras y al ver que se graduó de la academia lo trataran con más respeto, lamentablemente ellas solo pensaban que tuvo suerte de graduarse y que no lo merecía al tener bajas notas, tanto teóricas como practicas solo pudo pasar gracias a un problema que tuvo con un profesor.

Naruto se levanto antes de darle una última vista al poste donde estuvo atado por 3 horas ya que su sensei y compañeras lo abandonaron a su suerte con su sensei atándolo con nudos demasiado difíciles, de liberar así que tuvo que romper las sogas mordiéndolas por una hora sin parar, solo para poder liberar su brazo para cortarlas con un kunai.

Con su ánimo decaído por las acciones de su "equipo", mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea pudo sentir las miradas de odio y desprecio de la mayoría de las personas, con los que no lo miraban de esa forma solo lo ignoraban como si no existiera para ellos.

Esta era su vida en la aldea, desde que podía recordar estas siempre eran las miradas que encontraría en las calles, pero esto no eran los únicos problemas de Naruto con las personas de la aldea tanto civiles como ninjas lo trataban de esta forma, con indiferencia o con odio habían golpeado, torturado, quemado, electrocutado, envenenado y lo peor abusado principalmente por civiles cuando era un niño en especial cuando era su cumpleaños y estaba solo, estas acciones empezaron a matar los sentimientos de Naruto a una corta edad, solo siendo mantenidos gracias a la única persona que podía confiar su figura de abuelo Hiruzen Sarutobi el Tercer Hokage, quien siempre había estado para él cuando lo necesitaba y cuando no, le traía comida, ropa y libros, incluso algunas veces se quedo con Naruto en su apartamento que él le dio, cuando fue echado del orfanato a los 4 años no sin antes recibir una golpiza de parte de los demás huérfanos mientras las cuidadoras animaban a los niños a golpearlo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su apartamento en la zona más solitaria del barrio de la clase media, un lugar solitario desde que se mudo a la zona ya que las personas no querían estar cerca del "demonio", un nombre que no entendió hasta que a su profesor soltó que él era el contenedor del zorro demonio nueve colas o Kyubi, su apartamento era de hecho muy cómodo 3 habitaciones, 2 baños grandes, sala, comedor y cocina de buen tamaño, el edificio también estaba cubierto por sellos de seguridad puestos por su abuelo para que siempre que estuviera dentro estaría protegido de los ataques de los habitantes del pueblo, estos sellos junto con que su abuelo mataba a todo el que lo atacara provoco el fin a los ataques, pero el daño en su mayoría estaba hecho Naruto ya no confiaba en los adultos ya sean civiles o ninjas, de estos solo podía confiar un poco en los ancianos ya que estos siempre le ayudaban o lo reconocían de una forma neutral pero sabían y aceptaban su existencia, mientras que su generación estaba acostumbrada a burlarse de él por sus problemas en la academia y otras cosas

 **-Miren al idiota no pude hacer ni siquiera una simple transformación jajajaaj-**

 **-Que estúpido no sabe las katas básicas todavía jajajaaj…jajajaaj-**

 **-jajajaaj El no podría darle a un elefante con un kunai aunque lo tuviera en frente jajajaaj**

 **-Hg mira como viste, parece un payaso anaranjado-**

 **-Porque siempre anda con esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara… es tan molesto-**

Su mente giraba en torno a los insultos que siempre le decían sus compañeros y algunos profesores, pero en estos estaba la verdad él no tenía mucho chakra solo un poco más de lo que tendría un ninja civil con un control extremadamente malo, provocando que tuviera que luchar cada segundo para aprender uno de los tres Jutsus de la academia, pero no aprendió el Bushin por la falta de tiempo por eso sin pensarlo acepto la "prueba" de tomar el pergamino prohibido de la oficina del anciano, en el cual pudo conseguir unos Jutsus muy útiles pero solo aprendió a hacer el Clon de sombra antes de que llegara Iruka buscándolo.

Antes de que tocara la puerta de su apartamento sintió una mano en su hombro, provocando que volteara rápidamente solo para suspirar al ver que solo era su abuelo junto con su amigo, que algunas veces lo visitaba junto con su abuelo.

El primero era un anciano algo bajo que llevaba unas túnicas blancas con rojo, junto con un sobrero con el kanji de fuego en él, su tono de piel era algo oscuro y tenía una barba de chivo en su mentón.

El segundo era un anciano un poco más alto, de túnicas negras con blanco, tenía un brazo vendado a su torso, mientras con su otro brazo usaba un bastón, su cabello era negro corto pero desordenado, una cicatriz en su mentón en forma de X, uno de sus ojos vendados con el otro pareciendo estar cerrado.

 **-Saru-Jiji Shimura-san en que puedo ayudarles-** dijo Naruto mientras hacia una reverencia.

 **-Bueno Naruto de hecho es que tenemos algunas cosas que hablar contigo en privado-** dijo Hiruzen como Naruto abrió la puerta y los dirigió a la sala donde todos se sentaron, con Naruto estando nervioso al ver la cara de seriedad que tenía su abuelo, una que pocas veces había visto en su corta vida.

 **-*suspiro* Veras Naruto varias cosas han pasado hoy que tienes que saber-** dijo Hiruzen recibiendo un asentimiento de un Naruto aun nervioso **-Lo primero es que ya no estarás con el equipo 7-** dijo.

 **-Pero porque si ya pasamos la prueba de Kimiko-sensei, ella dijo que todos pasamos no puede ser que yo fallara-** dijo Naruto rápidamente.

 **-No Naruto la razón es que algunas personas volvieron después de mucho tiempo a la aldea, con el concejo decidiendo que las dos chicas de tu edad en este grupo te reemplazaran en el equipo 7-** dijo Danzo esta vez **-Hiruzen, los consejeros y yo intentamos anular esta decisión pero tanto el concejo Shinobi como el civil fueron unánimes en la decisión-** termino.

 **-Que significa esto para mí… me enviaran de vuelta a la academia-** dijo Naruto mientras sus manos estaban en su cabeza decaída.

 **-No nosotros pudimos lograr que se te colocara en reserva, seguirás siendo un Shinobi y podrás hacer misiones de cualquier rango mientras tengas el nivel necesario para ellas, aparte te unirás a otros equipos genin en algunas misiones o serás un refuerzo en caso de que alguno lo necesite, por la parte mala es que no tendrás un sensei y tendrás que hacer el doble de misiones de Rango D que haría un equipo genin para poder hacer misiones de mayor Rango-** explico Hiruzen, como Naruto se animo un poco al saber que no tendría que volver a la academia **-Pero lo más importante es contarte que el grupo que volvió está formado por, Kushina Uzumaki la viuda del Yondaime, sus 2 hijas Naruko y Natsumi, sus aprendices Yugao Uzuki una ex-Anbu, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi y Hana Inuzuka, junto con algunas otras mujeres, una de ellas incluso pensábamos que estaba muerta hace muchas décadas-** dijo Hiruzen como enojo podía escuchar cuando dijo los nombres de esas mujeres, algo que Naruto no podía entender, pero conociendo a su abuelo sabia que estas mujeres eran malas noticias.

 **-Pero Jiji no veo cual sea el problema con esas mujeres, aparte de que una tiene mi nombre en femenino y que esta tomo mi lugar en el equipo 7 junto a lo que supongo es su hermana-** dijo Naruto no viendo el problema, mientras sus dos invitados se miraron un momento, con Danzo teniendo una mirada dura, en contraste con la mirada triste de Hiruzen quien saco de su manto una carpeta negra y se la paso a Naruto quien lo veía confundido **-Léelo Naruto pero una vez que lo hagas tu vida jamás será la misma-** dijo Hiruzen con gran pesar en su voz y rostro.

Con temor el leyó el contenido, causando que sus ojos se abrieran y sus manos temblaran de clara señal de odio, casi parecía que iba a romper la carpeta con su contenido a la mitad, antes de que empezara a respirar lentamente para calmar su enojo.

El contenido era su partida de nacimiento, donde se decía que su padre era Minato Namikaze, con su madre siendo Kushina Uzumaki, también decía que el nació como uno de trillizos que nacieron en el día que el Kyubi ataco la aldea, su enojo creció en el apartado que decía que él solo sellado el alma del demonio en vez del poder, el cual fue dividido y sellado en sus hermanas.

 **-Porque… porque me abandonaron y porque no me dijiste-** dijo Naruto mirando con enojo a quien pensó que sería la persona más confiable para él **-No te dije porque cuando ellos te abandonaron decidieron iniciar un caso en la corte del fuego, el cual ellos ganaron prohibiendo a cualquiera que te dijera tu afiliación, aunque esto está más que todo enfocado en mis compañeros y en mi al no estar de acuerdo, con sus reclamos que tú eras el demonio reencarnado-** explico Hiruzen dándole algo de tiempo a Naruto para que asimilara la nueva información **-La pena era muerte instantánea apenas que recibieras la información, pero yo logre que la corte estipulara que cuando tu familia volviera a la aldea esta prohibición seria eliminada, permitiéndome contarte actualmente-** concluyo Hiruzen

 **-Te abandonaron porque Minato contaba que tu murieras al recibir el alma del Kyubi, pero no lo hiciste por ello él junto con Kushina pensaron que el demonio había hecho suyo el cuerpo de su hijo, por eso te abandonaron por ellos ser ciegos que nunca pensaron en la posibilidad de tu supervivencia al sellado, Minato no murió el día del ataque del Kyubi a pesar de haber usado una técnica para invocar al Shinagami algo que debió costarle la vida de inmediato, pero de alguna forma consiguió una "extensión" que le permitió vivir 5 años después del sellado-** explico esta vez Danzo para darle la oportunidad a Hiruzen de organizar sus pensamientos.

 **-Esta es demasiada información de una sola vez para mí-** dijo Naruto como se recostaba en el sofá con cansancio.

 **-Pero tengo una buena noticia para ti-** dijo Hiruzen intentando animarlo, llamando la atención de Naruto quien dirigió su mirada hacia é **l-Una de las mujeres que volvieron es sin discusión el mayor experto sensor y en fuinjutsu del mundo, ella podrá decir que tú no eres el Kyubi y podrás volver con tu familia…-** no pudo continuar cuando Naruto lanzo un kunai hacia la pared con gran enojo- **YO NO TENGO FAMILIA-** grito Naruto respirando agitadamente **-Ellos me dieron la espalda, pensaron que era un monstro, me dejar pasar por un infierno, para mí solo son extraños ciegos que no merecen jamás convertirse en nada más para mí-** termino Naruto como controlaba su ira.

 **-Te dije que a él no le agradarían esas palabras Hiruzen-** dijo Danzo con reproche recibiendo una mirada enojada de su amigo.

 **-Tenía que darle la opción de perdonar aunque en nuestra opinión fuera estúpida, para darle lo que vinimos a entregarle-** dijo Hiruzen como él y Danzo sacaron de sus mantos dos pergaminos de altura mediana pero muy gruesos, el de Hiruzen era blanco con una cinta negra con el kanji "luz" de color blanco, mientras el de Danzo era lo opuesto siendo negro con cinta blanca con el kanji "oscuridad" **-Naruto quiero que nos prestes atención-** dijo seriamente como Naruto volvió a su asiento mirando los pergaminos ahora encima de su mesa de café.

 **-*suspiro* Hay pocas cosas en la vida, de las que me arrepiento Naruto, el no poder protegerte de una mejor forma en tu niñez, en serio lo intente pero el consejo Shinobi y civil siempre pusieron barreras a todos mis esfuerzos-** dijo Hiruzen con claro dolor en sus palabras **-Sabes incluso una vez intente adoptarte como mi hijo, pero me bloquearon de nuevos y mis hijos presionaron al consejo del clan para que no te adoptara-** dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto, quien por un momento imagino una vida tranquila y feliz siendo el hijo de la persona que siempre intento ayudarle **-Pero no pude darte una buena vida, solo pude evitar un poco de la oscuridad que te ataco, soy muy viejo Naruto no se cuanto tiempo me quede, por eso al ver la llegada de Kushina y su familia decidí enviarlo todo al carajo por ti Naruto, aunque duela en mi corazón esta aldea a caído demasiado bajo para ser salvada, mi generación pude ver la verdad, la de mis hijos la ignora por el dolor y el odio, tu generación es guiada para seguir a sus progenitores,*suspiro* ya no puedo ver la voluntad de fuego que mis sensei me enseñaron-** reflexiono con decepción en lo que la aldea que fundaron sus maestros y por la cual el lucho se convirtió **-Mi decisión de darle la espalda a esta aldea caída se representa en este pergamino, dentro de este está todo los Jutsus y estudios de mi sensei Hashirama, los experimentos de mi padre Sasuke Sarutobi un gran ninja y medico, todo de mis estudiantes Jiraiya y Tsunade, junto con todos mis Jutsus, pero lo mayor es el pergamino prohibido original, con algunas más cosas-** dijo Hiruzen sorprendiendo a Naruto con el contenido del "pequeño" pergamino **-Antes de que preguntes lo que robaste aquella noche solo era un señuelo, en este pergamino esta el verdadero y original, incluso deje una copia en la bóveda-** termino Hiruzen.

 **-Yo también tengo mis arrepentimientos sobre ti Naruto, pero a diferencia de Hiruzen quien te protegía a plena vista yo decidí hacerlo desde las sombras, quizás reconozcas este objeto-** dijo Danzo mientras ponía una máscara Anbu blanca con el kanji de "raíz", por su mente pasaron imágenes de ser golpeado solo para ver como esos enmascarados aparecían y mataban a sus atacantes, incluso si estos fueran Anbus con mascaras de animales, estos con mascaras blancas lo protegían y lo curaban **-No te explicare que hay en mi pergamino Naruto, pero solo te digo lo que hay dentro son algunas de las cosas más oscuras que sabrás, técnicas y conocimientos catalogados como inhumanos o monstruosos, pero ninguno de nosotros te juzgara por tus decisiones desde ahora ambos te decimos que sigas tu camino a donde sea que este te lleve, es el camino de la luz o de la oscuridad, ninguno jamás te dará la espalda-** termino Danzo como él y Hiruzen salieron del apartamento dejando solo a Naruto con sus pensamientos mientras veía los pergaminos descansando en la mesa con una mirada en blanco

* * *

 **FUERA DEL APARTAMENTO**

 **-Crees que hicimos lo correcto Danzo, quizás creamos un monstro-** dijo Hiruzen mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

 **-No Hiruzen si alguien creó un monstro o un demonio, fueron las personas de esta aldea quienes lo hicieron y tanto tu como yo sabemos que ellos merecen lo que sea que Naruto decida-** dijo Danzo recibiendo un asentimiento de su antiguo compañero.

* * *

 **DENTRO DEL APARTEMENTO**

Solo podía ver con indecisión los pergaminos en frente de él, por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de las golpizas, los Jutsus elementales que utilizaron contra él, las ilusiones que lo torturaban en sus pesadillas por días después de sufrir sus efectos, pero lo que produjo más de su odio era los recuerdos de esos hombres y mujeres que abusaron de él, había perdido, todo su primera vez en todo, su sensación en una parte de su cuerpo, incluso le era difícil verse al espejo en algunas ocasiones ya que su imagen siempre traería los recuerdos más oscuros que él tenía en su memoria.

Antes de que tomara una decisión sintió como se mareaba un momento, perdiendo haci el conocimiento.

* * *

 **MIDSCAPE**

Naruto apareció en lo que parecía una gran alcantarilla con grandes tubos, brillantes con de un color rojo, con un goteo rojo al suelo lleno de agua a la altura del tobillo, pero lo que extraño a Naruto era los sonidos de alguien llorando en la lejanía, sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia el sonido.

Al final del pasillo entro en una gran habitación que parecía una mezcla entre una alcantarilla y un calabozo con la mitad de la habitación siendo dividida por unos barrotes oscuros, que llegaban desde el suelo al techo, siendo detrás de estos de donde provenía el sonido de sollozos solo que ahora se escuchaban como si fueran de una mujer.

 **-*snif* Lo siento Naruto-kun… lo siento… *snif* por favor perdóname Naruto-kun*snif*-** se escucharon los lamentos de tristeza **-Disculpe señorita está bien-** dijo Naruto ahora enfrente de los barrotes **-¿Naruto-kun eres tú?-** pregunto la mujer con un tono de esperanza, causando que esta se acercara un poco más a los barrotes permitiéndole a Naruto verla con claridad.

Era una mujer hermosa de cabello carmesí brillante, con algunos mechones negros, de ojos rojos con una rasgadura en la pupila, pequeña nariz y labios perfectos, de piel blanca sin imperfecciones, llevaba un kimono rojo con negro hasta los tobillos algo abierto dejando ver su escote de pechos talla EE.

 **-Si eres tu Naruto-kun, estoy muy feliz mi nombre es Kurama, pero me conoces como el Kyubi no Kitsune-** dijo la ahora identificada como Kurama, antes que su cara mostrara un gran cantidad de tristeza **-Lo siento Naruto-kun, por todo lo que te ha pasado no quise que eso te pasara-** dijo con ojos llorosos.

Naruto solo la pudo mirar, para él solo era una prisionera condenada por algo que paso hace muchos años eran parecidos-Tranquila yo pienso que no hay nada que perdonar-dijo con calma y una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Me alegro que no me odies… ya que no podría soportar que el hombre que amo me odiara-** dijo Kurama mirando con un rubor, a un Naruto sorprendido por sus palabras, él avanzo al igual que ella para un beso pero una barrera entre los barrotes se los impedía- **Lo siento Naruto-kun pero el sello no nos permitirá estar juntos-** dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Dirigiendo su mirada al pedazo de papel que tenia la función de ser la cerradura del sello, sin pensarlo arranco el papel mientras le daba una sonrisa a Kurama, al quitarla los barrotes se fragmentaron y desaparecieron como toda la habitación empezó a templar y a ser consumida por una luz brillante **-(Si no puedo vivir por mí,… quizás pueda hacerlo por ella)-** pensó antes de ser consumido por la luz, sin ver la sonrisa oscura en la cara de Kurama.

* * *

 **APARTAMENTO DE NARUTO**

Su cuerpo se cubrió de energía roja antes de que sintiera como si todos sus nervios, se sincronizaran para producir un dolor asesino, intento gritar pero su garganta no se lo permitía, sus cuerdas vocales se habían desgarrado, lagrimas caían de sus ojos como estas se sentían como acido en su piel que estaba al rojo vivo con vapor saliendo de sus poros. Pudo sentir como sus huesos se quebraban y doblaban junto con sus extremidades.

El dolor empezó a calmar cuando de su estomago una neblina rojo empezó a salir, dándole forma a la figura de Kurama quien sonreía mientras movía su brazos, disfrutando su nueva libertad, antes de dirigirle su mirada a la forma caída de Naruto, quien intentaba alcanzarla con su mano en un intento de sentir la suya, solo para recibir un golpe en su mano de la mujer encima de él **-Pobre niño tonto, no puedo creer que hallas sido tan iluso como para pensar que te amaba de verdad jajajaaj-** se rio disfrutando de la mirada de dolor de Naruto **-Esta es mi venganza en contra de tu maldita familia Naruto-kun… pero no te preocupes no morirás… no tú te curaras y vivirás tu inútil vida sin poder usar mi poder jamás jajajaaj-** dijo Kurama como se agacho y dejo un beso en la frente de Naruto **-Este es el adiós Naruto-kun… es una lástima me hubiera gustado jugar contigo un poco… jajajaaj… pero el tiempo apremia y como me sacaste de esa asquerosa celda, te contare un pequeño dato tu querido padre tiene una deuda con el Shinagami y te utilizo a ti para pagar una parte-** dijo de forma sádica disfrutando la mirada sorprendida en el rostro doloroso de Naruto **-No sé en qué te involucra pero deberías preguntarle a tu papi, Shinagami-sama después de todo no es conocida por ser muy paciente con las deudas-** dijo Kurama antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de fuego dejando al aire unas últimas palabras escuchadas por Naruto antes de caer, en la inconsciencia "adiós Naruto-kun".

Su vista se ponía borrosa del dolor y las lagrimas, su mente se llenaba de pensamientos depresivos y recuerdos reprimidos **-(Porque… yo solo quería una razón para vivir… acaso era demasiado pedir… … … Si es haci entonces con mis últimos pensamientos te maldigo Kyubi, a esta aldea con sus habitantes, a mi familia y a todos los dioses que existan por nunca haber escuchado mis suplicas de piedad…)-** pensó Naruto mientras caía en la oscuridad del abrazo más cercano a la muerte como pudo haber jurado ver a la figura de un hombre, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

 **-No morirás hoy mi reencarnación, no permitiré que mueras de esta forma no digna, he visto mis errores a través de tus ojos… mi hermano nunca tendrá salvación de su lado oscuro y yo nunca debi intentar redimirlo, porque él es en realidad un monstro de odio-** dijo la figura antes de poner su palma encima del corazón de Naruto **-Tú serás mi última reencarnación, el ciclo que mi hermano y yo creamos termina contigo… te daré la capacidad de romper todas las cadenas que te ataban… el destino ni los dioses te detendrán, tu vivirás tu vida como desees y jamás te arrepentirás… porque tu si mereces el nombre de Ashura-** dijo antes de que todo el apartamento brillara de color dorado.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bien espero sus opiniones sobre este prologo (sean PM o comentario), en cuanto a la traicion de kurama me inspiro un fic de** **ShinagamiDragnelOtsusuki el cual lei mucho antes de registrarme en la pagina, me gusto ese giro inesperado,por eso es que decidi darle una oportunidad.**

 **Notas sobre este fic:**

 **1) Este fic tiene el proposito de crear un naruto oc que pueda usar en crossover con otras series, pero para eso el fic tendra que llegar hasta cierto punto donde naruto pueda viajar a otra dimension sin regreso posible.**

 **2) Naruto sera basado en Kaido de las bestias uno de los Yonkou de One Piece, que aunque no se sabe mucho de el se me ocurrio una personalidad posible y sera esta la que tenga naruto en este fic (o hasta que el consiga un cierre).**

 **3)Este fic Dark, ya vieron traiciones, insultos y conspiraciones esto abarcara mucho del fic, naruto es dark no le importara matar pero no sera un emo (no discrimino pero no me gustaria escribir un personaje haci).**

 **4)Kurama y los demas Bijuu tienen una historia diferente del canon haci que no den nada por sentado.**

* * *

 **Pistas de lo que hay en el pergamino de danzo: (intenten adivinar de quienes se trata la informacion)**

 **Serpiente.**

 **Titere.**

 **Hilo.**

 **Quimera.**

 **Segundo.**

 **Halcon.**

 **Ogro (es oc haci que no es necesario que adivinen)**

 **Demonio (otro oc)**

* * *

 **BIEN GRACIAS SI LES GUSTO, COMENTEN (ANONIMO TAMBIEN SE APRECIA)-FAVORITO-SIGAN**


	2. 02 CAPITULO 1

**Hola aqui Kalez con el segundo capitulo de este fic, el que posiblemente sea el ultimo que publique antes de mis vacaciones (empiezan el 11/08/16) por un mes en el cual no estare.**

 **IMPORTANTE EL JUEVES 11/08 EMPIEZAN MIS VACACIONES DE UN MES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EN ESE TIEMPO NO HABRA NUEVOS FIC, ACTUALIZACIONES O RESPUESTA DE PM YA QUE NO DISPONDRE DE INTERNET DE FORMA CONTINUA.**

 **RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS:**

 **wolf1990:** gracias por el comentario y cuando toda la familia se entere yo hasta ahora calculo que no tendran posibilidad de vencerlo y habra definido su personalidad.

 **chazagamer33:** GRACIAS POR EL APOYO :)

 **Rei Kusakabe (visitante):** GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y INTENTARE MANTENER EL FIC ACTIVO LO MAS QUE PUEDA.

 **Santo T86:** GRACIAS :)

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan: Primero me gusto la energia de tu comentario y como pusiste varias dudas separe las respuestas:**

 **a) Lo de madara sea emo creo que se refiere a la nota donde puse que no escribiria personajes emos, lo cual se refiere principalmente a la forma en que normalmente se escribe los bashing de Sasuke y Madare que los convierten en personajes... tontos algo que no hare ya que en este fic hay un FEM-SASUKE (SATSUKI) y Madara es uno de mis personajes favoritos y por eso voy a darle profundidad a cualquier personaje sea madara, indra o el mismo ashura.**

 **b) La historia de Ashura y Indra junto con todo lo referente a la historia antigua sera diferente del canon, ya que creo que llegamos al punto donde todos se saben la historia del clan Otsutsuki y Kaguya.**

 **c) Danzo es Occ porque simplemente ya hay demasiadas historias donde los ancianos sean malos y las nuevas generaciones sean buenas, pero si piensas que este Danzo no ha hecho las cosas del canon estas equivocado/a y en el futuro dependiendo del camino del fic puedo demostrar un Danzo que siempre estuvo en las sombras o uno que es un hombre que busca hacer algo de bien en su vida.**

 **d) Kakashi (el cual en este fic es una mujer) tiene un pasado al que en este capitulo en especifico en un parrafo se da un "abrebocas", el cual en un futuro le dare mas profundidad (cuando leo bashing siempre me gusta cuando le dan una razon al pesonaje o un mentalidad que le de cierto respeto, algo que espero escribir asi que espera en el futuro una conversacion o un flashback del pasado de Kimiko(FEM-KAKASHI))**

 **e) menma esta entre mis consideraciones para ser la imagen de naruto y en cuanto a personalidad este naruto siempre tendra cierta cantidad de menma dentro de el; Hinata no aparece porque no ha sido necesaria hasta ahora pero te garantizo que aparecera con algunos cambios ligeros (sera un poco mas decidida, no tendra un pasado con naruto y no tendra miedo de luchar) todo por un cambio que se mostrara en el futuro; la razon la de tanto Occ es para darme una razon para escribir interaciones y fondo de pesonajes originales diferentes al canon (para darle algo de picante XD) pero no te preocupes que algunos a medida que avanza la historia iran convirtiendose al canon.**

 **Por cierto gracias por recordarme el error de HACI cuando es ASI(el cual ya he reparado de ahora en adelante) GRACIAS POR EL APOYO :)**

 **omega9028:** estoy trabajando en el cap 3 pero no se si estara listo antes de que me vaya de viaje.

 **Invitado (visitante):** GRACIOS POR EL APOYO ;)

 **leon solitario (visitante):** me complace que te agrade y en cuanto a la esclavisacion esta en veremos todo dependeria de como se desarrollo la historia

 **CP020:** VAYA GRACIAS :)

 **Invitado (visitante):** GRACIAS :)

 **loko89772:** En un principio naruto seguira un camino egoista hasta que consiga un cierre en su problemas del pasado y mentales; y lo de viajar a otras dimesiones el no lo hara sino que ya varios animes y series ya son parte de este universo solo que no han aparecido; lo de viajar de dimesion pasara solo si escribo un naruto crossover con otra serie X ya que el proposito del fic en un principio es crear un naruto diferente al canon que pueda utilizar en crossover.

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O CUALQUIER OTRO ANIME/PELICULA/SERIE NOMBRADA EN ESTE FIC, SOLO SOY DUEÑO DEL FIC Y CUALQUIER OC (ORIGINAL CONTENT).**

* * *

 **INICIO CAPITULO**

La luz de la luna recién salida entraba por la ventana de la sala, directamente a la cara de la figura caída en medio de esta, causando que la figura se empezara a mover con clara incomodidad en sus movimientos, hasta que pudo reunir las fuerzas para abrir sus ojos que tenían rastros de lagrimas secas, con lentitud pudo arrastrase hacia el sofá dejando que su cuerpo cansado y adolorido se recostara buscando comodidad.

En su mente pasaron los recuerdos de las últimas horas, las palabras de su abuelo, el dolor al saber que él en realidad tuvo una familia en este mundo, pero que estos lo abandonaron en lo que sabían que sería un infierno para él, al pensar ciegamente que era el demonio reencarnado en su interior reencarnado, como entro en su mente y ilusamente pensó que el demonio que había provocado el odio hacia él lo amaba en realidad, siendo presa de la felicidad de poder conseguir y experimentar lo que se sentía el amor el arranco el sello sin pensarlo dos veces, solo para que esta confesara que lo engaño y se burlara de él, mientras disfrutaba de su dolor agonizante, pero en su mente sus palabras sobre el trato de su padre con el Shinagami y que este trato influía en él, con sus recuerdos finalizando con la figura de un hombre parado cerca de él antes de sentir el alivio de su dolor, antes de que cayera en la oscuridad completa.

Le tomo unos minutos poner esos pensamientos sobre Kyubi detrás de su mente, mientras se sentaba notando que los pergaminos seguían encima de su mesa, pero noto un cambio leve pero raro una hoja doblada estaba en medio de estas- **No recuerdo que Jiji ni Shimura-san dejaran una-** dijo Naruto como tomaba la nota la empezaba a leer.

* * *

 _Para Naruto,_

 _Empiezo por presentarme mi nombre es Ashura O. y aunque te parezca increíble soy un espíritu que ha reencarnado desde hace siglos siendo tu mi actual y última reencarnación ya que decidí romper el ciclo que inicio con mi muerte, esto se debe a ti Naruto, tu vida me ha demostrado que fui un iluso hace tantos años en creer que la humanidad valdría la pena luchar y morir, eso solo me demostró algunas personas merecen salvación y otras condenación algo que no quise entender en el pasado , pero aunque me arrepienta no puedo dejar que tu vida sea la misma porquería que ha sido hasta ahora, por esto intervine anoche para salvarte de la muerte que se que tanto anhelas su frio abrazo y la paz eterna en el olvido, no pude permitirlo Naruto se que no puedo pedirte que ames o quieras la vida, tu mereces un final mejor Naruto no como mi reencarnación sino como persona por eso te pido crece fuerte, aprende y lucha por tu vida, no la entregues a un enemigo de clase baja que no la merezca._

 _Por eso he reparado el daño que la vida y las traiciones han causado a tu cuerpo, la desnutrición desapareció junto con los músculos en mal estado, también elimine una cantidad alarmante de sellos que te limitaban en todo sentido y con la firma de chakra en ellos te puedo decir que quien te los puso fue tu padre, el día en que naciste casi al mismo tiempo en que sello a Kyubi dentro de ti._

 _Hice algo que sabía que te gustaría he eliminado cualquier rasgo o lazo sanguíneo que te ate a tu antigua familia o a tus ancestros, pero deje la posibilidad de que despertaras el Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai y cualquier otro que tengas._

 _Ya que espero que sigas mi consejo he preparado los campos de entrenamiento 18 y 19 para que tu solo puedas entrar y utilizarlos, también en elegí estos por algo que se encuentra en ellos (dejo mas instrucciones)._

 _Para finalizar Naruto he quitado el límite de tu cuerpo sobre la afinidad elemental, en pocas palabras puedes usar cualquier elemento con suficiente entrenamiento y llegar a combinarlos para crear nuevos (te recomiendo concentrarte en Fuego y Tierra que eran tus elementos antes del desbloqueo) y quién sabe, quizás seas el primero en utilizar un elemento único._

 _Este quizás sea el adiós Naruto ya que rompí demasiadas reglas al salir del mundo espiritual para ayudarte, pero quien sabe quizás nos veamos en el futuro._

 _Ashura Otsutsuki_

 _P.D: Al terminar esta carta se convertirá en un pergamino que solo podrás leer al llegar a nivel Jounin._

* * *

Al terminar la carta brillo y se convirtió en un pergamino pequeño con un sol dibujado en la cinta de este, con calma lo puso en la mesa junto a los otros antes de sentarse y pensar en las palabras de Ashura.

Sus palabras giraban en su mente y mientras más pensaba en estas, mas cuenta se daba que él tenía razón, sabía bien que una gran cantidad de personas lo quieren muerto pero acaso les daría la felicidad de matarlo **-No… no lo haría si me quieren muerto tendrán que derrotarme, Ashura tiene razón en que la humanidad no vale la pena-** dijo Naruto levantándose y dirigiéndose a un armario pequeño **-Ellos pensaron que era un demonio… pero lo que hiso Kyubi es algo que yo no aria… quizás sería mejor ser una bestia después de todo ellas siguen sus instintos ante todo al igual que yo para sobrevivir-** pensó en voz alta como veía dentro del armario vacio antes de darle un pequeño golpe al fondo, para que cayera una tapa falsa de madera dejando ver el verdadero armario **-Tengo un mes antes de que todos los equipos empiecen el servicio activo, pero sé que será suficiente-** dijo antes de tomar un manto negro y ponérselo junto con la capucha, también tomo una mochila que tenia algunos pergaminos, guardo los que le dieron el día anterior y antes de salir por la ventana empezó una serie de posiciones de mano a baja velocidad.

 **-Ninpo: Manto Fantasma-** dijo como un brillo pequeño de chakra cubriera su silueta, antes de que esta desapareciera de la vista junto con su presencia, entonces Naruto salto por la ventana y empezó a dirigirse hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

* * *

 _Ninpo: Manto Fantasma es un jutsu inventado por Tobirama Senju, que crea una capa de chakra que absorbía la luz provocando la invisibilidad, sin uso de genjutsu como normalmente se usaba, este jutsu aparte hace que la capa de chakra se mantenga cambiante haciendo imposible que el usuario sea rastreado mientras lo utilice, según lo que Naruto leyó en el pergamino prohibido una copia bastarda e inferior, fue creada por Jiraiya solo abarcaba el 10% del potencial de la técnica original._

* * *

Este es el único jutsu que Naruto pudo aprender de los que copio del pergamino prohibido, dejando todavía algunos más pero eso ya no era necesario, porque ahora tenía en su poder el pergamino "verdadero", aunque aun no sabía la diferencia.

* * *

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE NARUTO-NOCHE**

Apenas llego al campo, noto porque eran buenos campos de entrenamientos, habían arboles muy altos y gruesos, rocas de diferentes tamaños, había un lago medianamente grande y una cascada mediana, pero también había grandes espacios llanos, en pocas palabras los dos campos de entrenamiento juntos hacia uno perfecto.

 **-Empezare de una vez no hay tiempo que perder-** dijo Naruto como uso su jutsu de clones creando una gran nube de humo frente de él, que al dispersarse mostro 100 clones con miradas frías esperando instrucciones **-Divídanse con un grupo haciendo el ejercicio de la hoja, mientras el otro empieza con la caminata en los arboles-** dijo Naruto como todos los clones afirmaron y empezaron a hacer los ejercicios **-Pondré un reloj que después de marcar una hora, quiero que cada 5 minutos el clon que mas allá avanzado se disperse para darle sus recuerdos a todos los demás-** dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba el pequeño reloj y lo programaba.

Naruto se empezó a dirigir a unas rocas grandes donde Ashura dijo que encontraría lo que hacía especial a este campo, cuando llego lo noto de inmediato escondida eran unas escaleras que bajaban al subsuelo, sin ninguna pausa o duda continuo su caminata a través de las escaleras y la oscuridad hasta llegar a una puerta de metal cubierta de sellos, que se desactivaron apenas llego cerca de ella permitiéndole abrirla sin problemas.

Al entrar pudo ver un laboratorio completamente blanco y estéril, lleno de equipo bien organizado, estantes con envases vacios pero listos, también noto un corredor a un costado lo que significaba que aun había mucho más que ver, pero las dos cosas que llamaron su atención fueron el símbolo del clan Senju en la pared más alejada, junto con una hoja doblada como la que le dejo Ashura así que la recogió y empezó a leerla.

* * *

 _Espero que decidieras seguir mi consejo Naruto y hallas decidido no buscar la muerte fácil, pero voy directo al punto este lugar es el laboratorio personal de Tobirama Senju, donde el invento todos sus Jutsus y descubrió gran cantidad de cosas, lamentablemente este laboratorio esta desabastecido pero prepare en una carpeta, la lista total de todos los insumos necesarios para que trabajes, por cierto hay una biblioteca con gran cantidad de información única creada por Tobirama, también hay una habitación y una cocina, junto con otras cosas que tendrás que descubrir tu._

* * *

Naruto termino de leer la carta, antes de crear 20 clones más para que revisaran todo el laboratorio, mientras él salía de este para empezar una serie de ejercicios físicos y de taijutsu hasta el amanecer.

* * *

 **5 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Ya todos sus clones habían acabado los tres ejercicios más conocidos de control de chakra, el ejercicio de la hoja, caminar por los arboles y caminar sobre el agua, actualmente tenia a sus clones haciendo los mismos ejercicios mientras hacían katas de taijutsu llamado **[Goken (Puño fuerte)]** , el cual están aprendiendo de un pergamino que el anciano bibliotecario le dio, cuando le explico que buscaba un estilo de pelea que se basara en fuerza y velocidad, este recomendó el Goken y también explico que el estilo tendía a dirigirse al rompimiento de huesos, concentrándose en los huesos más delgados y frágiles.

Pero algo que sello su decisión de ir con este estilo, es que para complementarlo se necesita una técnica prohibida llamada **[Las Ocho Puertas Internas]** , el cual debe estar en el pergamino prohibido, que no había abierto hasta ahora por concentrase en aprender todos los Jutsus que anotó en el pasado, hasta ahora tenía dominado el **[Shunshin no jutsu]** , **[Clon de sombra: Shuriken]** con sus variantes, **[Sustitución]** que actualmente tenía 50 clones trabajando en aumentar el rango y disminuir el tamaño de los objetos con los que se intercambia, su aspiración era que a final de mes ya no necesitara sellos de mano para ninguno de estos Jutsus.

Actualmente estaba en el laboratorio junto con un grupo de clones, trabajando en el aprendizaje de fuinjutsu, en el que ya tenía cierta experiencia ya que su Jiji, le regalo los 4 primeros libros de fuinjutsu cuando era más joven y siempre le recomendó practicar caligrafía, provocando que en la actualidad tenga una perfecta y que este en nivel 4 de fuinjutsu, gracias a los clones y a la facilidad con la que entendía pensaba que estaría en nivel 8 o superior a fin de mes.

 **-Oye jefe… creo que tienes que ver esto-** dijo un clon, provocando que Naruto levantara la vista de un gran pergamino donde estaba escribiendo una formula compleja de fuinjutsu **-Dispérsate y pásame la información… y alguno siga con el pergamino, mientras no estoy-** ordeno parándose, como un clon lo reemplazaba, comenzó así el camino de los recuerdos del clon, que al ser nuevos estaban un poco borrosos, sin contar que su mente ya estaba procesando las memorias de 20 clones que terminaron la sección de "leyes" en el pergamino de Hiruzen.

Pero a medida que seguía el camino los recuerdos se aclaraba mucho mas rápido, como sus ojos se abrieron en la realización y empezó a correr por el pasillo hasta encontrar lo que antes era un muro, pero ahora estaba una puerta de acero inoxidable **-(Estaba oculta detrás de una ilusión)-** dedujo en su mente antes de abrir la puerta, liberando aire tan frio que era blanco, creo unos clones y los puso a cuidar la puerta mientras entraba en la habitación fría, no sabiendo lo que encontraría.

 **-Tobirama no solo uso este laboratorio para la investigación de drogas, vitaminas y suplementos, él en realidad aquí fue donde perfecciono ese jutsu…-** dijo Naruto viendo el contenido de la habitación, donde había una gran cantidad de estantes con secciones como archiveros de hospital, que al sacar uno de los "expedientes" mostraba que era en realidad una caja donde habían algunos viales de sangre, muestras de piel y un sello de almacenamiento donde estaba una carpeta con información respecto a las muestras y su "donante" **-Aquí fue donde nació el Edo Tensei… el mayor arrepentimiento y orgullo de Tobirama-** dijo Naruto conociendo gracias a su abuelo sobre el jutsu en cuestión y sus repercusiones para el mundo y Tobirama, quien se sentía orgulloso por lograr crear un jutsu capaz de hacer caso omiso de la muerte misma, pero también sentía arrepentimiento al darse cuenta que su técnica, a pesar de compleja aun podría ser utilizada por otros para traer como esclavos a héroes o figuras famosas del pasado, sabiendo que desde que la invento el mundo jamás seria el mismo, lo cual según su abuelo era algo que hasta su muerte en la segunda gran guerra aun rodaba su mente.

 **-Podría utilizarlo… pero necesitaría sacrificios humanos según recuerdo de lo que me conto Jiji… por el momento me concentrare en mis estudios-** dijo Naruto poniendo el "expediente" en su sitio notando el nombre en el "Ren Uzumaki" **-Interesante-** dijo antes de salir y ordenar a los clones a revisar los nombres de todos los "expedientes", esperando que hubieran muestras de personajes de alto poder o habilidades útiles.

* * *

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

En laboratorio, varios clones estaban mesclando hierbas en morteros, preparando varios tipos de pastas o polvos de colores, mientras eso pasaba Naruto se encontraba en una habitación que anteriormente se encontraba vacía, pero ahora todas las superficies de ella estaban cubiertos por una matriz de fuinjutsu que se unía en un pequeño círculo en el centro de la habitación, Naruto con calma se quito su manto antes de sentarse en el círculo central, como cuatro clones aparecieron en forma de cruz y empezaron una secuencia de sellos **-(Espero que funcionen)-** pensó Naruto antes de sentir su chakra pulsando a alta velocidad, los sellos en el suelo y paredes empezaron a brillar de color azul antes de empezar a dirigirse hacia su espalda, provocando un ligero dolor a Naruto, quien solo sonrió un poco **-Si otro recibiera este sello seguramente su sistema nervioso explotaría jajajaaj-** rio sabiendo que su resistencia al dolor estaba muy por encima del promedio y que el sello que se estaba aplicando es una combinación de los dos sellos más dolorosos de aplicar, nombrados en los libros de fuinjutsu.

* * *

 _El fuinjutsu es considerada una de las artes ninjas más antiguas, con algunos historiadores y sabios consideran que el fuinjutsu fue creado en los tiempos del sabio de los seis caminos, algo que es apoyado por algunos manuscritos de sellos que datan de tiempos cercanos a esa era._

 _Esta arte se puede utilizar de tres formas:_

 _El ilustrado: este consiste en el dibujo de matrices de sellado junto con ramas, para crear un sello pequeño, este es el modo más utilizado para utilizar fuinjutsu, siendo utilizado por tantos principiantes hasta maestros._

 _El gravado: este consiste en gravar en un objeto los kanji de "efectos" para dotar del objeto de una habilidad o rasgo, este modo es considerado algo raro en el fuinjutsu, puede ser utilizado por cualquier usuario de fuinjutsu que tenga el conocimiento para utilizar kanji de "efecto" y la habilidad para gravarlos en un objeto o arma, pero esta es considerada la mejor forma de utilizar otra arte fuera del continente, está siendo llamada [Arte Rúnico]._

 _La infusión: es un uso reservado para maestros de nivel 7 o superior en fuinjutsu, este consiste en poner un objeto o ser dentro de un círculo, con líneas de sellado que salen de este, permitiendo que el objeto sea dotado con la formula de infusión a la cual se somete, un uso aparte es la modificación de Jutsus, al poner al usuario en el círculo mientras usa el jutsu._

* * *

El sello en cuestión era una combinación entre un sello de resistencia y uno de peso, ya que al estar todavía en crecimiento él no podía usar sellos de gravedad, porque estos provocarían un retraso en su desarrollo físico, algo que molestaría mucho a Naruto que ya estaba debajo del promedio de altura de un chico de su edad.

* * *

 _Sello de resistencia: es un sello que dificulta la movilidad creando resistencia cuando el cerebro manda una orden de movimiento al sistema nervioso, este sello se utiliza principalmente para la mejora de reflejos y tiempo de reacción, pero se sabe que en menor medida también aumenta la velocidad. Este sello dispone de 50 niveles dándoles reflejos concordes al nivel (1-10-genin alto, 11-20-chunin alto, 21-30-jonin alto-31-40-Anbu, 41-50 capitán Anbu), un ninja de nivel Kage normalmente tiene reflejos iguales al de un capitán Anbu en su máximo, pero hay excepciones creadas por Jutsus que modifiquen el tiempo de reacción o por entrenamientos intensivos que se concentran en la mejora de los mismos._

 _Sello de peso: es un sello que simplemente, crea una "carga" chakra en el portador aumentando su peso a la cantidad decidida por este o quien creó el sello. NOTA: este sello es también considerado un aditivo a sellos de prisionero para limitar su movilidad._

* * *

Después que el proceso termino los clones se dispersaron, Naruto con unos pocos sellos de mano activa por primera vez el sello **-*Ahh* Demonios… es solo el primer nivel y ya me manda de rodillas… será mejor que empiece a acostumbrarme de inmediato-** dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba con dificultad, ponerse su manto y salir de la habitación ahora sin marcas en cualquier superficie, al salir completamente del laboratorio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

En el claro se encontraban 100 clones practicando las katas del Goken, con 10 puestos a su alrededor observando para dispersarse cuando notaran errores en las posturas, provocando así que los clones corrigieran las posturas.

Otros 60 clones estaban concentrándose, en practicar la velocidad de los sellos de mano, practicando el lanzamiento de Kunai y Shuriken, con algunos mas haciendo un inventario de un montón de cajas, objetos, comida puestas encima de una lona de gran tamaño.

Estos objetos fueron robados de 3 tiendas civiles, cuyos dueños siempre participaban en las palizas de cuando era niño, le vendían a precios extremadamente altos y en algunos casos la comida era envenenada, mientras que la tienda ninja suplementaba armas oxidadas para ser utilizadas para atacarlo, aun podía recordar su tiempo en el hospital al tener una infección grave por esas mismas armas.

Por eso Naruto puso hizo que un grupo de clones robaran las tiendas en la noche, mientras estaban transformados como los miembros de una banda conocida de ex-genin, que en el pasado también lo atacaron o probaron drogas en él, los robos fueron justo como planeo contando incluso que el dueño de la tienda de equipo ninja estaría esa noche haciendo inventario, para que sus clones transformados lo golpearan gravemente pero lo dejaran consiente para que diera testimonio contra la banda.

Sabiendo que los miembros de la banda serian arrestados Naruto puso clones vigilándolos por varios días antes del robo para saber su modo de operar, junto con la ubicación de su depósito donde guardaban todo lo que robaban junto con las drogas que vendían, la operación inicio apenas fueron arrestados por la policía, dando la oportunidad a los clones de robar todo el contenido del depósito y además poner unas trampas para cuando los investigadores y/o policías vinieran, después de sacarle la información a los criminales.

- **Y no solo obtuve componentes químicos y equipos, sino también obtuve documentos demostrando que el consejo civil los protegía a cambio de utilizar sus drogas en mí esperando que tuviera una sobredosis y muriera-** dijo sabiendo que si juntaba suficiente información y pruebas de corrupción podría ir la **[Gran Corte de Fuego]** , en la capital y quitarles hasta lo último que tuvieran a su nombre, incluso pensaba que seria irónico ya que fue la misma corte donde le prohibieron a su abuelo de hablarle de su "familia".

* * *

 _La Gran Corte de Fuego: es una de las 5 grandes cortes elementales, ubicada en la capital del país del fuego, esta corte como la demás es considerada la máxima autoridad jurídica después de señor feudal, siendo está formada por jueces que al tomar un puesto en la corte del fuego se les ponen una gran cantidad de sellos para evitar la manipulación de las decisiones cualquier forma, garantizando así su neutralidad completa en cualquier caso. Su poder jurídico es tan alto que el Hokage tiene que acatar cualquier decisión tomada por la misma o apelarla ante el señor feudal._

* * *

 **-No hay tiempo que desperdiciar, necesito acostumbrarme a moverme con el sello en su primer nivel-** dijo antes de empezar a trotar.

* * *

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS-NOCHE-DEPOSITO DE BANDA-**

Un grupo de 5 policías y investigadores estaban por entra en un deposito mediano, en el barrio rojo para buscar pruebas sobre el caso de robo y ataque a un civil que es un familiar de un concejero civil, provocando mucha presión en la policía para que obtuvieran pruebas a cualquier "precio".

Al entrar sintieron de inmediato el olor asqueroso de la fabricación de drogas, junto con el olor de químicos desparramados, vieron que el depósito está dispuesto como uno normal con gran cantidad de cajas apiladas de forma aparentemente desorganizada **-Sepárense y revisen que estemos solo para poner el perímetro afuera-** dijo el líder de la operación como todos inspeccionaron en busca de cualquier intruso, al terminar todos se juntaron como los dos investigadores empezaron a desellar sus equipos de pergaminos **-Oiga jefe esta banda no es la que tiene protección del consejo, por utilizar sus drogas en el demonio-** pregunto uno de los policías como los demás se daban cuenta que tenía razón **-Si ellos son, pero parece que decidieron escupirles la cara al consejo… si me preguntas a mi creo que ellos son unos tontos, pudieron seguir operando a pequeña escala, mientras hacían un servicio a la aldea al usar sus drogas en el demonio-** dijo el jefe como todos los demás le daban la razón, sin saber que estaban parados en una trampa mortal.

En un callejón lateral al depósito, un clon se encontraba cubierto gracias al **[Ninpo: Manto Oscuro]** , viendo su reloj antes de poner su mano izquierda sobre un sello pegado en la pared **-Activar encierro-** dijo en voz baja como el sello brillo, como un pequeño brillo se extendió por todas las paredes sellando el sonido y cualquier forma de salir de las personas en el interior **-Genjutsu: Distorsión de espacio-dijo** el clon como el sello brillaba, provocando una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

En el interior todos se pusieron en guardia cuando sintieron un pulso de chakra en el interior, junto con la falta de ruido del exterior **-Todos juntos es posible que hayan puesto trampas-** dijo el jefe como de repente todo el espacio del almacén empezó a doblarse y contraerse.

El clon sintiendo que la distorsión, quito la mano del sello para hacer algunas posiciones de manos, antes de devolverla al sello **-Genjutsu: Plumas doradas-** dijo el clon.

Devuelta al interior todos veían el espacio moviéndose, antes de que plumas doradas empezaran a caer del techo **-Es un genjutsu… lo dispersare Sharingan-** dijo el jefe como sus ojos cambiaban a el famoso Doujutsu completamente madurado del clan Uchiha intentando dispersar la ilusión pero no importaba cuando lo intentara no podía- **Que pasa no puedo…-** no pudo continuar ya que él junto con los demás se encontraron atados con hilo ninja a través de sus extremidades, pero lo que los mantenía tensos era que los hilos brillaban con chakra azul, como ellos sabía que si se movían algunas de sus arterias principales serian cortadas, de repente escucharon pasos enfrente de ellos pero no podían distinguir nada solo el espacio doblándose, antes de que una dobladura saliera una figura encapuchada, la cual mostro que tenía en sus manos bombas de humo que lanzo soltando un humo gris claro, que noqueo a todos los atados.

La figura desapareció en una nube de humo, como varias más salían del espacio, ataron a los ninjas, les inyectaron calmantes y por último los sellaron en un pergamino que mostraba círculos con el kanji "humano" en el centro **-Alguien que le lleve los sujetos al jefe mientras activo la explosión-** dijo un clon mientras empezaba una cadena de sellos de mano, como el espacio dejo de temblar mostrando que en el suelo habían varios sellos que perdían su brillo, antes de que desde las sombras varios sellos mas se iluminaron en rojo y empezaron a quemarse.

 **BOOM-BOOM-BOOM**

Varias explosiones se escucharon antes como todas las ventanas y el techo del depósito, empezaran a expulsar una gran cantidad de llamas brillantes, como personas de la mala vida salían corriendo alejándose de la explosión y el fuego, mientras ninjas se dirigían a la ubicación junto con la policía al saber que varios de sus compañeros estaban en la zona.

Al llegar solo encontraron al edificio siendo consumido por las llamas con un hambre antinatural, varios intentaron lanzar Jutsus Suiton, pero parecía hacer poco por controlar las llamas, como otros ninjas levantaron muros de roca para separar el edificio de los demás para evitar que el fuego se extendiera por el barrio rojo, comenzando una batalla contra el fuego que duraría toda la noche mientras los sellos gastaban todo el chakra en su interior para alimentar el fuego.

* * *

 **LABORATORIO-2 DÍAS DESPUÉS-**

 **-*Hmp**Hmp*HMP*-** se empezaron a quejar todos los miembros del equipo al verse atados y amordazados, se resistieron a las ataduras pero se sentían débiles, cuando intentaron utilizar chakra una descarga eléctrica dolorosa paso por todos sus nervios **-Vaya despertaron justo a tiempo para la fiesta-** dijo Naruto al entrar en la habitación disfrutando de las miradas de odio y palabras amortiguadas, claro que el Uchiha estaba con sus ojos cubiertos por un sello, para evitar que su Sharingan se desactivara y que utilizara el mismo.

Naruto con calma se dirigió a una mesa con equipos médicos y lleno una jeringa con un líquido dorado espeso, antes de girarse hacia sus acompañantes sin que la sonrisa dejara su cara **-Seguro se preguntan qué hermoso liquido está en la jeringa… pues es la versión más fuerte de una droga que utilizaron contra mi cuando era un niño, el efecto es muy curioso esta produce alucinaciones de pesadilla a un nivel tan profundo, que ningún miedo sin importar grande o pequeño tendrás que sufrir por él… cuando robe el depósito encontré notas de esta droga y es para mí vergüenza que mis conocimientos en química están apenas iniciándose, así que solo pude aumentar el dolor que la droga produce… teóricamente pero con su ayuda sabré que tan fuerte es ahora-** dijo antes de inyectar a todos los sujetos.

Los gritos ahogados no tardaron como todos sentían como si acido corriera por sus venas, lagrimas caían de sus ojos, antes de que empezaran a convulsionar, todo como Naruto escribía notas en un portapapeles **-No lloren tanto apenas están en el efecto de la inyección… esperen a que el veneno haga efecto en… ahora-** dijo Naruto como los gritos aumentaron y las convulsiones se volvieron más notables **-La muestra modificada parece aumentar el sentimiento acido de la solución y los efectos convulsionantes-** dijo mientras tomaba notas.

El sufrimiento de los cautivos continúo para lo que ellos parecían horas, cuando solo eran unos pocos minutos, como Naruto los miraba sin emoción, revisando sus signos vitales y tomando notas de vez en cuando **-Ahh-** grito el Uchiha atado como sus ojos empezaron a sangran, llamando la atención de Naruto que reviso sus signos deduciendo que este estaba en la última etapa de alucinaciones, la más grave y profunda de todas- **Que te está pasando*Hmp*-** dijo Naruto antes de inyectarle otra solución, provocando que el Uchiha dejara de moverse, pero siquiera respirando de forma acelerada- **Que me interese lo que te pasa no significa que dejaras de sufrir-** fue lo último que escucho el Uchiha antes de sumergirse por completo en la alucinación de pesadilla.

* * *

 **OFICINA DEL HOKAGE-TERMINO DEL MES DE DESCANSO-**

Hiruzen miraba sin emoción el equipo enfrente de él en busca de su primera misión D, un equipo condenado desde el inicio solo fue a causa del consejo que reunió al equipo, apenas logrando poner a Naruto en este pero ahora sabia que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo como reserva, quizás así Naruto hubiera resistido la verdad sobre su familia mejor.

Delante de él estaban los dos Jounin-sensei del equipo, Kimiko Hatake y Kushina Uzumaki.

Kimiko era una mujer en sus veintes, de cabello plata largo y erizado, con un mecho cubriendo su derecho, llevaba el uniforme estándar Jounin de pantalones azules oscuros, con camisa a juego manteniendo en su lugar sus pechos talla D, un chaleco Jounin verde, con su banda en uno de sus brazos, su rostro tenia forma delicada pero este no se podía apreciar por una mascarilla que cubría la parte inferior de la misma.

Kimiko es la hija del famoso Sakumo Hatake un ninja tan fuerte que muchos lo llamaron el cuarto Sanin, tristemente este se suicido después de que en una misión eligiera salvar a sus compañeros en vez de cumplir la misión, provocando su rechazo entre los ninjas hasta el punto de suicidarse, pero eso solo fue el inicio de los actos de otros y de Kimiko que llevarían a que ella desarrollara problemas psicológicos, Hiruzen no la hubiera puesto como líder pero el consejo presiono junto con la madre de Satsuki, Mikoto Uchiha la actual líder de clan Uchiha.

Su nivel actual era el de un Jounin promedio, a pesar de que ella antes había sido capitán Anbu sus habilidades empezaron a decaer apenas se le saco de Anbu, para que fuera un Jounin pero con el tiempo que pasaba se sumergía más en su depresión, Hiruzen suponía que si ella seguía así tendrían que sacarla del programa Shinobi.

Parada a su lado era Kushina Uzumaki, la viuda del cuarto Hokage y la "madre" de Naruto, era una mujer en el inicio de sus treinta de cabello rojo suelto, siendo frenado por su banda en su frente, piel blanca y ojos morados, llevaba el uniforme estándar Jounin pero con una espada atada en su espalda, su cuerpo es muy atlético y voluptuoso en sus activos, con unos pechos copa DD y una cintura pequeña, con una trasero grande y alegre.

Su nivel actual es de Anbu, ya que incluso con el pasar de los últimos años su cuerpo no se ha recuperado por completo de la salida del Kyubi, sinceramente Hiruzen agradecía que ella todavía no estuviera en su antiguo nivel de Kage-bajo, porque de ser así seguramente ya hubiera intentado matar a Naruto, ya que lo único que la detenía era una amenaza de Hiruzen.

Detrás de ellas estaban las cuatro genin a su carga, Naruko Uzumaki, Natsumi Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

Naruko es una joven rubia, con su cabello llevado como dos coletas laterales, ojos azules brillantes, junto con seis marcas en sus mejillas, llevaba una blusa naranja manga larga, con pantalones cortos hasta la rodillas negros, con sandalias azules, su cuerpo mostraba signos de que en el futuro sería tan hermosa como su madre, con sus pechos talla C y trasero redondo.

Natsumi es una joven pelirroja, con su cabello con cola de caballo baja, junto con dos mechones al lado de su cara, sus ojos morados y piel pálida la hacían casi una copia de Kushina, llevaba una camiseta de rejilla que cubría su cuello brazos hasta las muñecas, con una blusa blanca con bordes rojos por encima, pantalones de ciclistas cubiertos por una falda negra hasta un poco más de medio muslo, con sandalias negras con tacón pequeño, sus medidas eran iguales que las de su hermana.

Ambas hermanas según lo que suponía Hiruzen, estaban en nivel Chunin bajo, pero él bien podía ver que ellas sequian las fallas de sus padres en cuanto al enfoque de su poder.

Satsuki es una joven de cabello negro corto, llevado en una cola alta que dejaba que su pelo se abriera, ojos negro, piel blanca y labios rojos, llevaba una camiseta negra suelta, ocultando su figura un poco, junto con pantalones negros Anbu, sandalias negras.

A su lado como siempre estaba Sakura su "amiga", pero Hiruzen dudaba de su amistad conociendo bien la familia de la peli rosada.

 **-Estamos aquí por nuestra primera misión Hokage-sama-** dijo Kushina de forma profesional, ya que aunque no le agradaba el anciano él seguía siendo el Hokage y alguien más fuerte que ella.

Sus estudiantes se animaron a la espera de su primera misión **-Por supuesto, veamos… ha aquí esta es perfecta tienen que ayudar a alimentar los siervos del clan Nara-** dijo Hiruzen quitando la emoción en la cara de las chicas.

 **-No se preocupen mis lindas genin, solo aremos misiones de este tipo por un tiempo antes de empezar las de altos rangos-** dijo Kimiko mientras leía un libro de color negro **-Si además podrán alimentar a los hermosos siervos del clan Nara… y al terminar rápido podemos entrenar como un equipo-** dijo esta vez Kushina animando a las chicas, al darse cuenta que pasarían tiempo con los lindos siervos, aunque Satsuki no lo admitiría y diría que solo se emociono por la parte del entrenamiento.

Con una reverencia hacia el Hokage, el equipo se retiro de la oficina dejando al Hokage solo **-Has mejorado mucho utilizando el jutsu de sensei Naruto-kun-** dijo Hiruzen viendo una esquina donde la forma de Naruto apareció, antes de ponerse enfrente de su escritorio **-También me sorprende que no hallas aprovechado y le cortaras el cuello a Kushina que a pesar de ser un sensor, no pudo detectarte-** dijo viendo como Naruto se quito la capucha mostrando su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa- **Y tú me sorprendiste al no decirles, que es temporada de apareamiento de los ciervos y que estos se ponen violentos y "amigables" cuando huelen a una hembra-** dijo antes de que ambos compartieran una risa pensando en los genin huyendo de un grupo de ciervos que pueden usar chakra.

Al terminar la risa compartida, retomaron la seriedad del momento **-Bien Naruto-kun ya que se viniste por tu misión, te tengo 2 misiones rango C en la misma provincia del país-** dijo pasándole el pergamino a Naruto quien leyó la información rápidamente, antes de firmar el pergamino con su pulgar sangrante **-Tu plan de usar clones de sombras para que hicieran todas las misiones rango D, en el mes de receso te salió perfecto-** dijo Hiruzen sintiendo orgullo de que su nieto no fuera alguien que fuera por la vida sin un plan.

 **-Y el consejo… espero que no te hayan dado mucho dolor de cabeza-** dijo Naruto sabiendo que su abuelo odiaba cualquier reunión con el consejo, cosa que pasaba cada vez que Naruto hacia algo para que los consejos, se quejaran de él y pidieran su muerte/encierro/destierro.

Hiruzen solo soltó un resoplido enojado **-No sabes cuánto… lo único que evito que me siguieran fastidiando, es que Danzo les convenció de que si hacías misiones de alto rango, era más posible que murieras-** dijo con enojo **-Nunca vi a la mitad de esos malditos sonreír sin que se tomara una decisión para perjudicarte-** dijo apenas conteniendo su ira.

- **Ellos siempre han sido así Jiji, solo que conmigo si sacan su lado oscuro-** dijo Naruto restándole importancia al ser un hecho altamente conocido por él **-Por cierto donde están tus Anbus… no puedo sentir ninguno cerca-** pregunto Naruto.

 **-Los reubique alrededor del edificio, ya que si no puedo confiar que ellos no intentaran nada contra ti a pesar de mis órdenes… no quiero pensar en confiar mi seguridad-** dijo Hiruzen sabiendo que muchos de sus Anbus habían atacado a Naruto en su niñez **-*suspiro* Si ellos no fueran tan necesarios para la aldea los mataría por incumplimiento de ordenes del Hokage-** termino sinceramente odiaba la falta de Shinobi que dejo el ataque del Kyubi, porque en el pasado él mismo hubiera expulsado o matado a sus ninjas que atentaran contra la vida de un inocente de su aldea.

Entonces dieron por terminada la conversación con una reverencia de Naruto, antes de desaparecer en un remolino de plumas negras, dejando a Hiruzen algo sorprendido antes de sonreír y prender su pipa **-*exhala humo" El tiene el potencial de ser el mejor Shinobi que ha existido… o el monstro más grande-** dijo viendo la aldea fumando su pipa, antes de volver al papeleo que le esperaba.

* * *

 **5 HORAS DESPUÉS-ALDEA CIVIL-**

No le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a la aldea donde su primera misión se ubicaba, a pesar que en el pergamino de misión decía que el tiempo de viaje, sería de 1 día entero pero Naruto no tenía que limitar su ritmo como si estuviera en un equipo, junto con su [Shunshin] había llegado en tiempo record.

La aldea era muy pequeña claramente civil, pero con algunos guardias y soldados del país del fuego apostados por la zona, también noto que la aldea se dedicaba principalmente a la agricultura.

Su misión era tranquila solo entregar una carta, siendo la única razón por la que era clasificada como C era por estar fuera de la aldea, junto con la posibilidad de encontrarse con bandidos en los caminos a la aldea, pero era su segunda misión que emocionaba a Naruto era matar o capturar a una banda que se escondía en un bosque cercano atacando viajeros o comerciantes.

 **-(Antes de empezar la búsqueda aprovechare para comprar provisiones)-** pensó mientras se dirigía al mercado de la aldea, sabiendo que tenía que comprar mucha comida, ya que en su aldea siempre envenenaría lo que le vendieran o le podrían sobre precios, junto que las pocas tiendas que le vendían comida de calidad eran manejadas por ancianos, pero Naruto siempre prefirió comprar de noche en esas tiendas para evitar problemas para sus dueños.

Después de terminar sus compras Naruto salió de la aldea rumbo a la última ubicación conocida de los bandidos, según la información que manejaban los guardias estos se ocultaban en un sendero, donde robaban o cobraban peaje a los viajeros o comerciantes **-(Quedan dos horas para la noche… será mejor que me encargue rápido y prepare mi campamento)-** pensó viendo la posición del sol, antes de empezar a saltar en los arboles, como estaba completamente invisible listo para atacar apenas encontrara sus objetivos.

No le tomo mucho encontrar a los bandidos, los cuales actualmente tenían rodeado dos carretas de comerciantes y una de viajeros, mientras Naruto estaba en una rodilla en una rama, viendo como el que parecía el líder de los bandidos amenazaba al comerciante.

 **-Paguen el peaje o paguen su vida-** dijo el líder viendo como el comerciante y sus asistentes temblaban enfrente de su hombres, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia los viajeros y notando que había algunas mujeres de buena apariencia **-Saben no les cobraremos el peaje completo… pero nos divertiremos con sus mujeres jejeje-** se rio como vio que algunos hombres intentaron ser valientes hasta que los bandidos apretaron más sus armas, mientras las mujeres temblaban y se alejaban de ellos como algunos bandidos que no formaban el rodeo se acercaban a las mujeres quienes empezaron a llorar al saber lo que pasaría **-Están de suerte ahora podrán sentir lo que es un verdadero hombre…-** el bandido no pudo continuar como él y los otros 5 que estaban cerca de las mujeres recibieron un kunai en su nuca, matando algunos de inmediato mientras otros cayeron gritando en agonía pura antes de caer muertos, antes de que los bandidos pudieran reaccionar a la muerte de sus compañeros, kunai salieron de los arboles directo al corazón o garganta **-CUBRANSE-** grito uno antes de caer muerto al recibir un kunai en su frente, como algunos lograron cubrirse del ataque furtivo.

 **-Son ninjas rápido tomen a un rehén-** ordeno el líder pero él junto los sobreviviente fueron detenidos cuando en su camino apareció un figura cubierta, cuyas a manos brillaban en chakra **-Bisturí de chakra-** dijo Naruto antes de lanzarse directo a los bandidos entrantes, uno intento un darle un gancho izquierdo solo para recibir un golpe de palma en su corazón, uno se puso a su espalda con un cuchillo que le atravesó un costado repetidas veces **-JA te confiaste ninja-** dijo victorioso solo para ser sorprendido al tener su cuello roto de una patada lateral, mientras el "ninja" que apuñalo se convertía en uno de sus compañeros que caía muerto por las apuñaladas, Naruto entonces desapareció en plumas negras descolocando a los 3 bandidos que quedaban, antes de que el líder pudiera mover un musculo vio como Naruto apareció detrás de sus dos hombres y les clavo una aguja en el cuello a cada uno noqueándolos por completo.

Naruto veía con un poco de diversión como el bandido retrocedía temblando, como el dejo sentir su instinto asesino directo a este casi provocando que se orinara, provocando una ligera risa en Naruto antes de darle una patada en el pecho lanzándolo directo contra un árbol, en el cual el impacto dejo marcas **-Normalmente te mataría pero quizás tengas información valiosa para mí-** dijo Naruto acercándose al bandido que de repente logro poner su palma en el pecho de Naruto, antes de que este le rompiera el brazo **-*tos* maldito te… he marcado con la marca de muerte, ahora todos nuestros compañeros y el jefe… *tos* podrán detectarte metros antes de que te acerques… nuestro jefe te matara él es un ninja de nivel Chunin-** termino de decir antes de desmallarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, molestando a Naruto que se recriminaba en su mente el haber bajado la guardia.

Con un pequeño gesto varios clones aparecieron en nubes de humo, como sin ordenes estos tomaron los cuerpos de los bandidos muertos y los inconscientes llevándoselos hacia el bosque lejos de testigos, Naruto entonces dirigió su mirada al comerciante quien mostraba miedo hasta que le se dio cuenta de banda ninja en su brazo izquierdo, calmándolo junto con los demás.

* * *

 **POSADA-HABITACIÓN DE NARUTO-NOCHE**

Fue una sorpresa agradable que el comerciante le pidiera que los escoltara a la aldea, como este prometió pagarle la escolta a demás el haberles ayudado, cuando llegaron el mismo le dijo que le pagaría una habitación en la posada para que pasara la noche, algo que claramente Naruto no pudo rechazar.

Por su mente pasaron algunos buenos recuerdos de personas que le ayudaron, aunque en su aldea fueran los ancianos los que le ayudarían, hubo casos de comerciantes y viajeros que le dieron comida y ropa en sus momentos difíciles antes de que su Jiji se hartara de las faltas en su vida y le proveyera todas sus necesidades, eran por recuerdos así que Naruto no podía odiar a los humanos en su totalidad, ya que él había visto su lado más oscuro y doloroso pero también vio su lado luminoso y caritativo, por eso él hace mucho había decidido darle el beneficio de la duda a las personas, pero si alguna persona lo perjudicaba no las perdonaría y en sus pensamientos actuales Naruto se daba cuenta que casi seguramente los mataría de forma dolorosa y horrible.

Mientras se acostaba y revisaba un mapa del país del fuego donde obligo al líder de la banda para que marcara cualquier ubicación "interesante" que un ninja normal no conocería, en el mapa ahora estaban marcados varias cosas entre ellas casas de recompensas, servicios variados donde no haría preguntas (medicina, herrería, ventas), pero una de las cosas más importantes es que el bandido pudo marcar la ubicación de tres **[Ciudades Fantasmas]** junto con algunas **[Aldeas Fantasmas]** , en esta información también el bandido señalo que su jefe iba a estar una semana entera en una de las aldeas fantasmas ya que quería reclutar más bandidos, con la posibilidad de reclutar algunos genin.

* * *

 _Aldeas fantasmas: son aldeas que han quedado desiertas por variedad de razones, estas son utilizadas como lugares de pasos para bandas de bandidos o como base para estos en caso de que su líder sea lo bastante fuerte para mantener el control de la zona, algunas son tomadas por lideres que deciden convertirlas en lugares de ocio o negocios negros variados, estos líderes se consideran más peligrosos ya que cuando deciden usar una aldea de esa forma significa que este tiene un nivel alto para mantener el control de la zona y posiblemente tenga soldados fuertes y capaces que el promedio junto con ninjas._

 _Ciudades fantasmas: estas en el pasado fueron aldeas fantasmas (con algunas excepciones), que fueron tomadas por un líder muy fuerte o sindicato criminal llevándolas a desarrollar un gran espacio y operaciones criminales, estas normalmente son controladas por un grupo pero se sabe de casos de ciudades donde varios sindicatos "aliados" controlan la ciudad, algo único de estas ciudades es la existencia de mercados negros, donde se puede comprar y vender de todo sin importar la moral del negocio o objeto._

* * *

Su plan inmediato era utilizar la información que para matar al Chunin, sabiendo que si dejaba que la marca se quedara mucho tiempo era más posible que súbditos del Chunin o el mismo lo atacara, algo que no se podía permitir, a pesar de querer morir Naruto no creía que un simple Chunin le daría una "buena" muerte así que se aseguraría de destruirlos a todos.

 **-(Tengo una semana de plazo para terminar mis misiones, puedo dirigirme a la ubicación del jefe y matarlo… calculo que la distancia es de unos 2 días de viaje a mi velocidad normal… si puede funcionar pero necesito un aumento de poder)-** pensó antes de sacar un pergamino pequeño de color rojo de su manto, solo para lanzarlo en el aire causando que en 5 nubes de humo aparecieran clones.

Estos 5 clones eran [Clones de sangre] ya que gracias a unas notas en el laboratorio pudo deducir una ventaja muy grande en el uso de estos junto con los clones de sombras.

La ventaja es que cuando un clon de sangre crea clones de sombras y estos desaparecen, la información no pasa al original sino al clon de sangre que los creo para procesarla, la cual cuando el clon de sangre es dispersado se transfiere ya procesada al original, el cual solo tendrá que procesar los recuerdos del clon de sangre en sí.

Los clones enfrente de Naruto tenían unas 250 horas de entrenamiento cada uno, divididos en especialidades de cada clon uno el control de chakra, otro el entrenamiento del taijutsu y combos con clones, otro lectura de todo el rollo de Hiruzen solo dejando la información de las investigaciones de sus estudiantes y los demás, otro se encargaba de la recolección y desarrollo, mientras el ultimo se encargaba de vigilar algunas partes de la aldea de la hoja en busca de cualquier cosa útil.

 **-Dispérsense-** ordeno como toda una ola de información llego a su cerebro, sin provocar dolor o fatiga alguna solo sentía que tenía que procesar los pocos recuerdos de los clones, con calma saco el pergamino de Hiruzen y puso chakra en el sello que decía sapo junto con el que decía babosa, provocando que en una bola de humo aparecieran un montón de libros y pergaminos con marcas de sapo o de babosa.

Sin pausa creó un grupo de clones para empezar a leer los libros de babosa, ya que Naruto ya había deducido que estos se referían a Tsunade Senju actualmente el mejor ninja medico de las naciones elementales o por lo menos la más famosa, lo que significaba que tendría información exclusiva y según suponía en los pergaminos estarían sus Jutsus personales, decidió dejar los del sapo para después como creó un clon de sangre y le ordeno ir a trabajar en las siguientes katas del Goken.

 **-Sera mi primera gran pelea… quizás antes de morir debería dejar un nombre que sea recordado… si eso suena bien-** pensó en voz alta antes de empezar a leer un libro junto con sus clones, sin saber que en esa batalla por venir él recibiría el reconocimiento para bien y para mal de algunas personas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

Eso fue todo por este cap espero que le haya gustado, ya que aunque es algo lento me parece que es necesario para que vean la pesnalidad de naruto y los cambios que he hecho con respecto al canon, pero no se preocupen que en el siguiente (que se publicara despues de mis vacaciones) habra mas sangre y apareceran mas personajes del canon.

 **NOTAS PARA ACLARAR POSIBLES DUDAS**

 **NOTA 1= ¿Naruto es bueno o malo?**

 **El sera por un tiempo neutral con tener cierta predesposicion a la venganza contra sus abusadores, pero aun se preocupara por algunas personas.**

 **NOTA 2= ¿Como es la personalidad de naruto?**

 **El es... un suicida, no tiene amor por la vida (ni suya ni la de los demas), tiene un profundo despresio a los "humanos asqueros" quienes hicieron su vida un infierno (DIRECTA O INDIRECTAMENTE), pero a pesar de todo gracias a los pequeños actos de bondad que le dieron en su juventud, el ha decidido darle una sola oportunidad a cada persona de demostrar que no son un "humano asqueroso" pero si la traicionan para el seran escoria.**

 **Su personalidad todavia no esta definida en su totalidad ya que planeo un punto donde el obtenga un cierre que le permita verdadera paz o lo lanze a la oscuridad infinita.**

 **NOTA 3= ¿El usara el Edo Tensei?**

 **Si lo hara principalmente para entrenar al obligar a los muertos a entrenarlo y decirle todos sus secretos, todavia no se ha quien va a revivir y que aprendera (pero si tienes sugerencias comentalas)**

 **NOTA 4= ¿Porque DEMONIOS hay un Uchiha y porque no pudo romper el genjutsu de naruto?**

 **Sinceramente creo que sera la mas comun de todas las dudas, primero la masacre uchiha paso de una forma muy diferente (de hecho es un evento diferente) y por eso hay uchihas en la policia; segundo este no pudo romper el genjutsu por una especie de sellos en el almacen(se nombraran y explicaran mas adelante) los cuales hacen imposible que un genjutsu sea roto en un area cubierto por gran cantidad de estos.**

 **NOTA 5= ¿Cual es el estilo de naruto?**

 **El busca matar a su oponente de forma dolorasa por eso usara el GOKEN y usa venenos junto con drogas para torturar y matar de forma dolorosa (de hecho la solucion "dorada" hace referencia a la toxina que usa el espantapajaros en los comics de batman)**

 **NOTA EXTRA SOLO PARA LECTORES PROFUNDOS Y CONOCEDORES DE NARUTO= ¿El uchiha abrio su magenkyo sharingan cuando naruto lo drogo?**

 **si lo hiso porque la droga engaña al cerebro para que enfrente sus miedos mas profundos(no seria raro que alguno incluyera la muerte de un ser amado) y antes de que piensen que fue algo que saque de mi trasero les recuerdo que el mismo Tobirama dijo que el despertar del magenkyo se inicia en el cerebro cuando suelta una "solucion" que cambia el chakra en los ojos (lo dijo cuando orochimaru lo trajo de vuelta para hablar con sasuke) y por eso la droga funciona ya que produce sensaciones tan reales que el cerebro del uchiha libero la "solucion" para el desbloqueo o desarrollo del magenkyo.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA**

 **POR FAVOR-COMENTA (SE APRECIAN ANONIMOS)-MARCA FAVORITO-SIQUE**


	3. 03 CAPITULO 2

**Bienvenidos mis lectores soy Kalez y les presento el nuevo capítulo de esta historia a la cual le han dado tanto apoyo como les fue posible, algo que me motiva a escribir a pesar de la falta de tiempo que tuve gracias a los exámenes finales de la universidad, pero aquí estamos y por lo menos tengo salud.**

 **IMPORTANTE: MIS VACACIONES SE INICIAN EL 09/ DE DICIEMBRE Y DESPUÉS DE ESE DÍA ESTARÉ INACTIVO HASTA EL 10 DE ENERO AL NO TENER ACCESO A INTERNET EN ESE TIEMPO, PERO AL VOLVER LES PODRE PRESENTAR NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE TANTO APOYAN Y ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA MI ARCHIVO (VISÍTENLO Y PROPONGAN RETOS O IDEAS)**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS:**

 **Leonidas-thunderage:** La cosa con Minato, shinigami y Kurama es una cosa que se explica en un punto "cumbre" de la historia donde la historia de los bijuu y dioses se explicara (no es la original) y también se explicara sobre Minato, gracias por el comentario :)

 **eljonimus14:** en la actualidad del fic, Naruto tiene un odio profundo a Minato y todo lo que representa lo que incluye sus dos técnicas firma y invocación, por esto en no aprenderá estos hasta que se desarrollen ciertos eventos, pronto se explicara cual es el propósito y la historia de los bijuu antes de un arco original se inicie o al final de este, gracias por el comentario :)

 **Nadeshiko Xyori:** no fue pronto pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que te guste SALUDOS :)

 **chazagamer33:** gracias por el comentario y aquí esta lo que esperabas :)

 **:** en el capítulo se nombran los elementos que manejara al principio (de forma extrema) y si combinas ambos te dará uno de los sub-elementos que recomendaste (los otros tendrás que esperar) y el contrato de invocación se tocara en los arcos siguientes (antes de los exámenes chunin), gracias por el comentario :)

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan** **:** gracias por notar la mejoría aunque el crédito va para todos los lectores que señalan los errores en los comentarios y las autocorrecciones, Naruto es un científico/medico y en él manga cuando se piensa en esa combinación la mente de todos va hacia Orochimaru (el cual tiene ciertos cambios).

-Tobirama siempre y digo siempre se dio el pie a entender que podría estar en asuntos turbios pero nunca se dio claridad al asunto, así que en mi fic el fue un investigador que logro burlar el límite que ningún humano había pasado… la muerte (y también es uno de mis personajes favoritos).

-Concuerdo contigo en la parte de Mito (ella es única) y ella es importante para el fic (no solo porque Naruto tiene un pergamino de ella gracias a Hiruzen) sino que tendrá parte en un punto clave de la historia… y Sakura pues como no siento ningún lazo con ella pero tampoco quiero molestar a muchos ella también tendrá algo de fondo.

-gracias por señalar los errores y espero que mi nueva PC no me permita ponerlos sino me avisas (o si notas otros) y hay algo de gore (muy poquito) en este capítulo pero hay una técnica que se me ocurrió viendo Hellsing que dará mucha sangre al ser utilizada

Gracias por el apoyo y comentario (PD: al leer la parte de mito-sama no pude evitar pensar en la voz de Tobi cantando :)

 **1337XG (invitado):** concuerdo en que fue apresurado pero esto se debe a la intervención de Ashura sin esta el fic no se desarrollaría a esta velocidad, la tendencia suicida estará presente hasta que obtenga su cierre (esta decidido y será… espéralo….… EPICO), el asunto con los ciervos se mostrara en un pequeño recuerdo en otro capítulo y si estará entretenido de leer, al final del capítulo se mostrara un pequeño destello del poder de Naruto y la razón de porque avanza tan rápido… gracias por el comentario y el apoyo :)

 **DEADPOOLMASTER1 (invitado):** en este capítulo se dará el mayor salto de potencia hasta otro arco el cual tendrá que ver con el cierre necesario para dejar de ser un suicida, en cuanto a la forma de ser de Naruto se mostrara en el siguiente capítulo y habrá una conversación importante que explicara el punto de vista de Naruto con respecto a los humanos y al la vida (espero que sea algo semi-profunda), el tribunal de fuego aparecerá en el futuro pero en este capítulo veras como Naruto y Hiruzen trabajan juntos… gracias por el comentario y el apoyo.

 **Metalero Anarkista:** las invocaciones que tendrá (y si serán varias) se decidirán en otro arco, pero como últimamente leo muchos fic RWBY podrían ser uno de ellos, en cuanto a Rebellion no estoy muy seguro porque estaba viendo la posibilidad de dar espacio a un…a Dante ;)

 **OTAKUFire:** los bijuu y toda su historia se explicara después junto con donde esta Kurama, Naruto en este capítulo se mostrara que estará muy ocupada lidiando junto con sus abuelos algo que pasa dentro de konoha, así que no estará disponible para tomar ese salto con o sin ayuda, su familia se enterrara cuando llegue un punto demasiado tarde (como si no fuera suficiente) y por el momento y hasta que deje de buscar su propia muerte el no tendrá mujeres detrás de él (en el arco siguiente se muestra la primera pero no habrá relación hasta el cierre)… gracias por el comentario y el apoyo :)

 **wolf1990:** en este capítulo se ve como pelea y al final se dará un destello de su poder, en cuanto a la venganza si lees con atención notaras el inicio de planes de parte de Naruto, el fic es harem pero se desarrollara a pasos calmados al principios después que Naruto deje de ser un suicida, gracias por el comentario :)

 **Shadow zomber:** aquí está la continuación disculpa la tardanza :)

 **.75:** los elementos aparecerán pero tendrás que esperar para que la historia se desarrolle más para evitar agujeros, la forja Uzumaki se dará cierta referencia en este capítulo pero en los siguientes se tocara a profundidad, Naruto tiene admiración hacia Tobirama y por eso el seguirá algunas partes de su camino pero sin tocar el Hiraishin por su odio a Minato pero esto será temporal, la Raijin no Ken aparecerá en un arco original o en el que viene en el siguiente capítulo dependerá de lo que desarrolle, los sellos serán explicados cuando se toque el tema de Minato pero hasta ese entonces tendrás que aguantarte, los exámenes chunin serán muy diferentes por algunos planes que tengo y Naruto estar solo hasta ahora… y habrá harem pero no lo escribiré como uno promedio y el desarrollo será calmada por la personalidad de Naruto… gracias por el comentario y saludos desde Maracaibo para ti :)

 **Abel259:** lamentablemente por problemas de tiempo los ciervos no se usaran hasta el siguiente capítulo en un recuerdo de las "victimas"… :)

 **loko89772:** gracias :)

* * *

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: no soy dueño de Naruto ni de cualquier elemento de otras series que aparezcan, solo soy dueño de cualquier contenido original agregado.

* * *

 **INICIO DEL CAPITULO**

Oculto en las sombras del bosque cercano a su objetivo, viendo con unos binoculares la situación de la aldea y de los bandidos en ella, casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta del gran número de bandidos moviéndose entre los edificios deteriorados en busca de algo útil o de refugio de la posible lluvia que se acercaba desde el norte con algunos vientos fuertes, también noto que casi todos habían empezado a beber licor desde la llegada de un grupo grande, que trajo la bebida y algunos rehenes en especial mujeres y niños, solo con algunos hombres en buena forma **-(Serán vendidos como esclavos)-** pensó Naruto retrocediendo de su puesto de observación para dirigirse a su base temporal para diseñar su plan de acción ya que ahora no podía entrar y matar a todo lo que se le atravesara, porque usarían los rehenes como escudo o chantaje, que a pesar de no tener mucho "amor" por la raza humana en general, pero para él estos seguían siendo inocentes que pagaban y eran afectados por las acciones de otros igual que él.

Actualmente se encontraba sentado en un tronco en un pequeño claro oculto por uno de sus mejores genjutsu disponibles, en un momento cinco pequeños pájaros se posaron en frente de él antes de desaparecer en pequeñas bolas de humo **-La transformación y los clones son las mejores técnicas para recabar información-** dijo Naruto como la información de la distribución de la aldea y la posición de los bandidos y rehenes, pasabas por su mente con los cuales podría diseñar un plan de acción.

 **-*quejido ahogado*-** un ruido se escuchó provocando que Naruto dirigiera su mirada a un hombre atado a un árbol llorando, como este veía que en frente de él estaba los cuerpos de 4 hombres más con incisiones en su pechos abiertos mostrando que todos los órganos fueron sustraídos **-Llora todo lo que quieras por ellos y por ti, pero nada cambiara lo que te pasara-** dijo Naruto mirando a su único prisionero reciente con vida, después de que los otros le dieron la información que requería, los mato de inmediato y extrajo sus órganos para guardarlos en un pergamino con el kanji "partes" en rojo, el cual guardaba en su chaqueta.

 **-Pero mira el lado bueno sus muertes y la tuya podrán salvar vidas… quizás más que las que ya destruyeron o harían en un futuro si no los mataba-** dijo Naruto caminando hacia el hombre quien esperaba el golpe mortal el cual nunca llego, ya que este fue sellado en un pergamino grueso que Naruto saco de su manto **-Debería explorar la zona hasta que anochezca para iniciar mi plan-** dijo dirigiéndose fuera de su base temporal.

* * *

 **ALDEA FANTASMA-NOCHE-**

Los bandidos estaban en movimiento constante al tener ordenes de su líder de no celebrar de ninguna forma, para concentrarse en la preparación de los objetos y dinero que robaron, ya que se moverían de aldea para vender los rehenes y buscar refugio de los posibles ninjas enviados contra ellos, aunque esto último era poco probable ya que solo había robado aldeas de bajos y medianos bajos recursos para evitar que estos pusieran precio a sus cabezas.

Guardias estaban apostados en varios puntos de forma fija, mientras otros patrullaban en patrones cambiantes asegurándose de no encontrase con otro guardia, en todo la aldea solo se podían escuchar algunas conversaciones en voz baja, los lamentos de los cautivos y el sonido ligero de las ratas moviéndose por los callejones con algún gato detrás de estos, un par de guardias estaban charlando en voz baja, hasta que notaron un movimiento en las sombras causando que prepararan sus armas, un garrote y una espada oxidada, como esperaban llamar la alarma.

De las sombras salió un ratón sangrando de una herida en su costado **-Es solo un ratón estúpido… seguramente apenas escapo de un gato-** dijo uno de ellos como se relajaban y miraban al pequeño animal chillar y retorcerse **-*risa* míralo me recuerda ese guardia que intento pelear contra el jefe *risas*-** dijo el otro como su compañero también compartía su risa.

 **-*risa ligera* pues a mí me recuerda a los bandidos que despedace en el bosque… solo que menos gracioso*risa ligera*-** dijo una voz a sus espaldas la cual fue lo último que escucharon antes de caer en la oscuridad, como sus cuerpos eran rápidamente movidos al callejón solo para después salir caminando y tomar sus posiciones de nuevo, esta vez sin ninguna conversación, solo viendo por un momento como el ratón desaparecía en una pequeña nube de humo apenas haciendo algún ruido.

* * *

 **ZONA EXTERIOR DE LA ALDEA-UNA HORA DESPUES-**

Varias sombras estaban posicionadas alrededor de todo el perímetro, inmóviles y ocultas de todos los bandidos en el interior de esta, la calma de las figuras fue interrumpida cuando todas empezaron a pasar por varios sellos de mano, en perfecta coordinación con las demás a pesar de la distancia entre ellas y la gran cantidad de sellos de mano, todas finalizaron con el mismo sello antes de poner sus palmas en el suelo llamando la técnica **-Genjutsu:** **Fuhai shita sekai** **(Técnica Ilusoria: mundo corrupto)-** dijeron en sincronización, como de sus palmas líneas azules se entrelazaron con otras creadas por las demás figuras creando un circulo que rodeaba todo la aldea antes de que una cúpula azul apenas visible cubriera toda la aldea.

* * *

 **DENTRO DE LA ALDEA**

Los bandidos corrían por toda la aldea con sus armas listas recibiendo ordenes de agruparse la mitad en la ubicación de su líder y la otra para cuidar a los cautivos, todo mientras todos los edificios se agrietaban y sangre empezaba a salir de las grietas, fragmentos de estos se elevaban por los aires y una neblina empezaba a cubrir los pies de todos en la aldea **-RAPIDO A SUS POSICIONES-** grito uno de los bandidos corriendo hasta que se vieron obligados a detenerse por un ejército de ratas enfrente de ellos, fácilmente eran cientos de estas pero lo raro era que tenían espuma en sus bocas y sus ojos estaban rojos **-*CHILLIDO*-** todos las ratas gritaron mientras saltaban a los bandidos quienes gritaban por las mordidas voraces de los animales, cuya cantidad muy superior pronto cubrió completamente a todos.

Los gritos de suplica de los bandidos se escuchaban por toda la ciudad como no solo ratas, sino también gatos y perros atacaban a todos los bandidos, los animales presentaban las mismas características espuma en la boca y ojos rojos.

Encima de unos edificios estaban tres figuras disfrutando de los gritos de dolor en el aire **-Es hora divídanse-** ordeno la figura en el centro quien empezó a saltar directo a un destello de chakra, deteniendo se a unos diez metros mientras sacaba sus manos de sus mangas mostrando 4 kunais en cada una, estas empezaron a brillar de color azul claro por el flujo de chakra antes de lanzarlos a muy alta velocidad hasta que chocaron en forma de pares mientras que el lanzador hacia un sello de mano **-Kage Bushin: kunai-** dijo la figura como al chocar los 8 kunais se convirtieron en 100 lloviendo encima de todos los bandidos en su trayectoria **-La carne de cañón ya está muerta… ahora toca el líder-** dijo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de plumas negras.

Una de las figuras avanzaba matando a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, hasta llegar a un edificio en mejor estado que los demás, sin dudarlo entro y de inmediato escucho varias voces con gran terror, las cuales se callaron cuando la figura se puso enfrente de los cautivos que estaban atados de varias formas, todos mostrando heridas de golpes incluso los niños, enojando mucho la figura **-Tranquilos vine a soltarlos y sacarlos de la aldea antes de que empiece la batalla-** explico calmando un poco a todos, creo varios clones y estos tomaron u par de rehenes cada uno **-Al sacarlos les podre dar asistencia médica y algo de comida-** dijo como lagrimas caían de los ojos de los antes rehenes quienes le agradecían **-Cual es tu nombre joven-** dijo un anciano mirando como sus compañeros desaparecían en remolinos de plumas con los clones **-Soy Naruto-** respondió simplemente antes de desaparecer también dejando atrás varios sellos brillantes los cuales provocaron una gran explosión de llamas.

Otra figura estaba en medio de un montón de cuerpos despedazados de bandidos, mientras clones extraían los órganos y los guardaban en un pergamino **-Una mitad empiece a sellar el botín y cualquier otra cosa útil… los demás sigan sacando todos los órganos antes de que sean inutilizables-** ordeno la figura recibiendo un "Hai" de todos los clones que apuraron el paso.

La última figura acababa de aterrizar enfrente de un hombre alto de cabello negro, el cual llevaba una banda ninja de Iwa con una raya horizontal **-Maldito como te atreves a estropear mis planes... te matare Doton:** **Kirāsutēkusu** **(Elemento tierra:** **Estacas Asesinas)-** dijo pisando con fuerza el suela como varias estacas delgadas y afiladas surgieron de este intentando empalar a Naruto quien esquivaba con un poco de esfuerzo, gracias a la gran velocidad de creación de estas, hasta que paso por sus propios sellos de mano **\- Genjutsu:** **Fuhai shita sekai: Jigoku (Técnica ilusoria: mundo corrupto:** **Infierno-** dijo al finalizar desapareciendo de la vista del ninja enemigo, el cual sintió una corriente de chakra pasando por su cuerpo **-*risa*Crees que un simple genjutsu puede vencerme, la única razón de que no rompí el primero fue porque me pareció un truco barato*risa*… KAI-** dijo el hombre intenso romper la ilusión solo para darse cuenta que nada cambio, a pesar de intentarlo varias veces aun nada pasaba todavía veía la aldea bañada en sangre.

Sus pensamiento se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido de sonido de cadenas arrastrándose junto con alaridos de dolor, justo detrás de él donde una niebla cubría la zona y empezaba a envolverlo- **Doton:** **Hageshī kawa no iwa** **(Elemento tierra: Rio de roca torrencial)-** dijo el hombre como el suelo enfrente de él se convirtió en fango con rocas y empezó a correr como un rio hacia el frente, arrastrando consigo todo lo que encontraba, solo para ver a la fuente de los alaridos.

Era una mujer de cabello largo blanco, llevando un traje de sacerdotisa con manchas de sangre, alrededor de sus manos estaban unas cadenas oscuras, la mujer al levantar su mirada mostro que sus cuencas estaban vacías mientras sangre salía sin parar de estas como un rio de lágrimas.

El hombre empezó a retroceder mientras intentaba dispersar la ilusión con sus manos temblorosas, pero no importaba cuanto intentara nada cambiaba en la imagen frente a él.

Detrás de él, Naruto tomaba algunas notas del su comportamiento **-(Como amo los genjutsu de área)-** pensó viendo el domo acristalado que rodeaba la aldea.

* * *

 _Genjutsu de área: como su nombre dice son ilusiones que afectan una cierta área, estos son considerados el arte ilusorio superior, ya que estos son extremadamente difíciles de dispersar, al ser inmunes al pulso de chakra que normalmente se utiliza para liberar una ilusión, siendo la única forma segura de dispersarlo es salir del área afectada_

 _Este estilo no es muy utilizado por la gran cantidad de desgaste de chakra para lanzarlo y mantenerlo activo, todos los Jutsus de este arte son rango B o superior._

* * *

Sus notas fueron interrumpidas al tener que golpear con su mano un kunai dirigido a su cabeza, viendo como su oponente lo miraba con odio demostrando que rompió a "inferno" de alguna forma pero sin romper "mundo corrupto", Naruto rápidamente dedujo la forma de liberación al notar una herida de penetración en su muslo derecho el cual empezaba a sangrar con fuerza **-Maldito mocoso te crees mucho con solo saber unos genjutsu… pues mira como peleo yo Doton:** **Sukēringu-bashira (Elemento tierra:** **Pilares de roca escamada)-** dijo poniendo sus manos en el suelo como grandes pilares con grietas como escamas salían del terreno, algunos incluso atravesando los edificios en mal estado, pero estos pilares salían lejos de Naruto que mantenía su guardia en alto con su mano derecha usando **[** **Chakuramesu- (** **Bisturí de chakra)]** con un brillo azul, mientras que en su mano izquierda estaba en un puño con chakra verde exudando de ella **-JA eres un medico, eso explica porque usas tácticas de cobarde-** se burlo el hombre lanzándose hacia Naruto quien lo recibió con un corte con su mano derecha dirigido al pecho, siendo esquivada por el hombre quien lanzo su propio golpe el cual sostuvo Naruto con su mano izquierda mientras el chakra verde aumentaba solo para retroceder por una patada en el pecho **-Tu taijutsu es horrible… medico-** se burlo con arrogancia.

Naruto no respondió pero cambio su anterior pose desaliñada a una fuerte correspondiente al **[Goken]** , como los chakras en sus manos brillaban más y el bisturí se alargaba un par de centímetros **-(Sello de retención: KAI)-** pensó liberando su peso y gravedad, antes de desaparecer de la vista de su enemigo quien volvió a levantar su guardia permitiéndole bloquear una patada, solo para recibir un gancho izquierdo seguido de un barrido tumbándolo pero no toco el suelo cuando se "derritió" en barro deformado lentamente **-(sustitución de tierra)-** pensó Naruto sintiendo varias presencias encima de él, siendo el hombre con 6 clones todos con sus manos cubiertas de rocas **-TOMA MALDITO Doton: Ken Rokku (Elemento tierra: Puño de roca)-** grito cayendo con sus clones intentando golpear a Naruto quien esquivaba.

El se dirigió hacia un clon tomando su hombro dándole un golpe "verde" en la cabeza sonando como un sonido de quiebre, antes de impulsarse en el aire y empezar a girar como un taladro con líneas azules rodeándolo **-Taladro despedazador-** descendió a mucha velocidad aplastando a otro clon y al tocar el suelo una ráfaga giratoria corto los clones cercanos y dejo marcas en la tierra en forma de espiral, cuando los clones cargaban hacia él se desvaneció en plumas negras.

Los clones buscaban a Naruto, mientras el original intentaba parar su sangrado en la pierna, pero rápidamente se rindió y se tomo un par de píldoras de plasma para sustituir la sangre perdida, solo para sentir un gran dolor en sus brazos los cuales empezaron a temblar rápidamente, causando que los clones dejaran de mirar alrededor y se concentraran en él **-Jefe está bien que…-** el clon no pudo terminar como unas líneas azules se movían a sus alrededores en especial los puntos "vitales" de los clones, quienes miraron como la línea apareció detrás de su "jefe" mostrando a Naruto con sus mano derecha completamente cubierta de chakra azul, tan espeso que brillaba y ocultaba su mano **-Adiós…** **Chakuramesu:** **Tenmetsu katto** **(Bisturí de chakra: Corte destellante)-** dijo Naruto como los clones fueron cortados limpiamente donde las líneas pasaron dejando atrás pedazos de rocas **-Sabes no hay cosa que odie más que los clones de elementos sólidos…*suspiro* son tan difíciles de matar-** dijo viendo como su enemigo caía de rodillas con su pierna manchada en sangre pero dejando de sangrar- **Vaya calcule un poco mal la proporción de chakra y se tardo en hacer efecto-** termino de decir ahora con ambas manos brillando por bisturís.

 **-*quejido* Maldito que me hiciste…*tos**tos*acaso me envenenaste-** dijo el hombre tosiendo y quejándose del dolor.

 **-Acaso crees que solo uso una mano de bisturí porque me es más cómo** **do… pues no mi mano cubierta con chakra verde, era una técnica médica avanzada [Gyōko-zai parusu-** **pulso coagulante] que es usado para detener sangrados, pero yo lo utilice para crear un coagulo que pasara por tus venas provocando dolor… lamentablemente calcule mal y has estado vivo más de lo debido…*lo mira atentamente* pronto llegara al corazón y morirás de un infarto fulminante-** dijo Naruto viendo como su enemigo ahora estaba acostado en el suelo respirando grandesbocanadas de aire **-No has ganado… maldito olvidaste los pilares… Doton: Danpen-tekina bakuhatsu (Elemento tierra:** **Explosión fragmentaria)-** llamo el hombre como todos los pilares explotaron cimbrando la mitad de la aldea lanzando las escamas afiladas y duras por todas partes.

 **-De hecho jamás olvide los pilares-** dijo Naruto antes que la explosión los cubriera.

* * *

 **AFUERAS DE LA ALDEA**

Las personas ahora sanadas y algunos comiendo, vieron con preocupación la gran nube de polvo que levanto la explosión **-No deberían ayudarlo… o preocuparse por el original-** pregunto una mujer a los clones, que seguían dando comida y curando heridas sin importarles la situación en la aldea **-El jefe está jugando con él al ser su primera pelea sin su control-** dijo un clon **-Además si él se hubiera decidido toda la aldea ya abría explotado con algunos sellos-** dijo otro sorprendiendo a los escuchas que de repente miraron un destello azul elevarse desde donde estaba la explosión **-Y eso es lo que pasa cuando el jefe deja de jugar… no creo que quede mucho de la aldea al terminar la pelea-** termino otro como todas las personas miraban ahora la aldea, sabiendo que lo que pasaría seria una de esas cosas que recordarían hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

 **DENTRO DE LA ALDEA**

 **-Es imposible que… rayos eres-** dijo con algo de temor el ninja mirando como Naruto estaba parado sin algún rastro de daño en su ser- **Ninpo: Tenkū no yoroi (** **Armadura celestial)-** dijo mostrando una ligera capa brillante que cubría su figura **-Lastima… la ultima técnica que veras es una técnica incompleta… Ninpo: Bakuhatsu chakura (** **Explosión de chakra)-** dijo señalando a su enemigo quien grito buscando piedad hasta que su corazón estallo en un geiser de sangre y chakra, la cual al calmarse mostro un perfecto círculo donde debería estar el corazón y algunos desgarros en el pecho mostrando las costillas agrietadas o rotas **-Serás el primer ninja extranjero que analice… aunque ese jutsu de pilares es raro… le preguntare a Jiji-** dijo Naruto sellando el cuerpo y desapareciendo en un remolino de plumas negras.

Al aparecer frente a los clones y las personas un par de alas de cuervo salieron de su espalda por un momento, provocando ojos abiertos de todos, hiso un sello de mano y la cúpula que se veía alrededor de la aldea se disolvió **-Si todos están listos los llevare a su aldea de origen-** dijo recibiendo asentimientos de las personas aun sorprendidas **-(Sabia que las alas marcarían una buena entrada triunfal)-** pensó sonriendo ligeramente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su nuevo destino.

* * *

 **OFICINA DEL HOKAGE-KONOHA-2 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage leía con tranquilidad el informe en sus manos, disfrutando de su contenido y de la forma en que estaba estructurado **-(Por fin un ninja que se molesta en aprender el reglamento de informes… si solo los demás lo hicieran no habría tanto maldito papeleo)-** pensó con algo de enojo y vergüenza con las nuevas generaciones quienes piensan que aprender el correcto funcionamiento técnico de la vida Shinobi es inútil **-(Bueno casi todos)-** pensó mirando a su nieto por todo menos sangre y viendo el cambio en él.

Naruto estaba sentado de forma relajada en un nuevo sofá, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y los brazos en el espaldar, llevaba pantalones Anbu negros con sandalias sin apertura negras, una camisa de malla manga larga cubierta, por una camiseta azul oscuro con una calavera blanca en el frente, llevaba una mascarilla negra desde sus pómulos hasta el cuello, su cabello ahora era negro cuervo y sus ojos antes azules brillantes ahora estaban oscurecidos.

 **-Tu informe está muy bien redactado Naruto-kun… aunque me sorprende lo de tu pelea en una de las aldeas fantasmas y destruir un banda entera… sin contar que también le ganaste a un ninja perverso, estoy muy orgulloso de ti-** dijo Hiruzen preparando su pipa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Naruto.

 **-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama yo…-** no continuo al ver como Hiruzen le daba otra sonrisa y asentía a él **-Digo… gracias saru-jiji pero no hubiera llegado a ser lo que soy… si no fuera por ti… tu a pesar de tener tus manos atadas me entrenaste jugando conmigo no solo dándome las bases necesarias, sino también mantuviste intacta aunque fuera una parte de mi niñez-** dijo Naruto viendo los ojos del hombre que estuvo cada vez que pudo a su lado.

Hiruzen no pudo evitar el calor en su corazón al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, después de todo el había deducido que él lo había preparado desde pequeño, quizás no con jutsus o artes marciales ya que el consejo se lo impedía junto con la condena del **[Kasai no kōto** **Tribunal del Fuego]** , como tampoco quería presionar a Naruto en la vida ninja todavía podía recordar cuando jugaban a las escondidas, cuando le enseño a acampar y sobre las plantas del país del fuego, como le contaba historias del pasado para enseñarle sobre la manera Shinobi y como le daba situaciones hipotéticas y le daba opciones para que Naruto eligiera, de esa forma le enseñaba estrategia entre otras cosas.

Hiruzen abandono sus recuerdos para proseguir su conversación **-Y que pasa con tu nueva apariencia-** pregunto fumando tranquilamente su pipa.

 **-Los aldeanos estaban tan agradecidos que me darían gratis cualquier servicio de su aldea, había un peluquero quien hizo un tinte semi-permanente para mí… y mis ojos están así por usar una técnica en desarrollo… el efecto es permanente gracias a las "bases" de la misma-** explico Naruto evitando dar información de su técnica **-La ropa solo la compre ya que no quería aprovecharme de personas tan amables-** termino.

 **-Según tu informe el único jutsu que usaste que afectara tu cuerpo era Ninpo: Armadura celestial… o acaso hay otro que no pusiste en el informe-** dijo Hiruzen.

 **-Ese es una sub-técnica de la técnica que está en prueba, la cual permite usar sub-técnicas sin sellos de mano de forma muy fácil… sinceramente me parece estúpido que un chunin o un jounin tenga hacer un montón de sellos de mano, como un genin estúpido y sin experiencia-** dijo Naruto.

Hiruzen no podía evitar darle razón, los ninjas de la aldea eran algo inútiles en ninjutsu quizás tenían cantidad y variedad, pero no control suficiente para reducir los sellos de mano necesarios para los jutsus de alto nivel, algo que en el pasado sería objeto de burla y de degradación al no mostrar dedicación a la vida Shinobi.

 **-Te puedo hacer 3 preguntas jiji** -dijo Naruto esperando la afirmación de Hiruzen- **Primero sabes si tendría problemas si uso cualquiera de esos jutsus y porque ese jutsu de pilares y explosivo eran tan fuerte y sabes… que podrías utilizar clones de sombra para el papeleo-** pregunto Naruto esperando una reacción graciosa del uso de clones, solo para sorprenderse al verlo calmado y sin dejar de fumar su pipa.

 **-Con respecto a los jutsus no creo que al enano de Onoki le importe… a menos que los uses contra algún Iwa-nin pero no sería grave, los jutsus son de rango B muy utilizados por grupos especiales en la segunda guerra, pero el más interesante es el jutsu de explosión el cual se usa para enseñar a usar el Bakuton (elemento explosivo)… pero el ninja no lo sabía a pesar de que se lo robo-** dijo Hiruzen antes de continuar **-En realidad siempre usaba clones para hacer el papeleo que solo es sellar y firmar para aumentar la velocidad…*suspiro* pero desde que no tengo guardia Anbu tengo que mantener todo mi chakra y mi guardia en alto en caso de un ataque o una emergencia-** termino Hiruzen cerrando sus ojos en la molestia y cansancio.

Desde que removió a su guardia al saber que no había ayudado a Naruto a pesar de sus ordenes y que algunos incluso habían atentado contra él, decidió que era mejor no tenerlos si no eran lo suficientemente leales como para cumplir algunas órdenes, sinceramente Hiruzen en otros tiempos los hubiera ejecutado o expulsado del servicio pero no podía hacerlo gracias a la escases de Shinobi lo suficiente fuerte para formar parte de Anbu, todo gracias a el ataque del Kyubi donde el 70% de los Anbus murieron o quedaron demasiados heridos como para ser ninjas.

Naruto vio las consecuencias de la presión en su abuelo, después de todo tener que hacer tanto papeleo, ordenar misiones y ninjas, junto con mantener su guardia en alto más de lo normal le estaba pasando factura rápidamente a su cuerpo viejo **-Jiji debes tener algunos Anbus de confianza… quizás algunos retirados, deberías pedirles que sean tus guardias-** dijo Naruto esperando solucionar el problema en ciernes.

 **-Había dos agentes en que podía confiar mi vida pero… ellas están en el hospital actualmente en coma por uso excesivo y constante de chakra-** dijo Hiruzen mientras sacaba una carpeta y se la daba a Naruto **-Esta es su información médica… sé que no has avanzado mucho en el arte medico, pero me gustaría que revisaras la información y tener tu opinión porque según los médicos… solo mi tonta estudiante Tsunade podría sacarlas del coma y antes que te preguntes porque debería ser importante para ti, tu las conoces desde niño como Karazu y Usagi-** termino.

Por la mente de Naruto pasaron recuerdo de dos Anbus femeninos que lo había ayudado varias veces contra los aldeanos, incluso habían pasado tiempo con él y darle comida, por eso sentía que les debía por su ayuda y estaba analizando toda la información a velocidad de rayo al tener su cerebro acostumbrado a leer demasiado- **Con que solo Tsunade puede sacarlos-** pregunto Naruto sin dejar ver la carpeta.

 **-Lo que es una lástima…*suspiro* lamento mi decisión de haber tomado un equipo genin por como resultaron mis estudiantes… uno es un pervertido que cree que está en la cúspide del poder con solo los Kages y sus compañeros sannin, en vez de seguir entrenando para mantenerse en la cúspide… entonces tenemos a Tsunade quien es una lamentable escusa de Senju quien huye de su pasado en vez de enfrentarlo y… escupe a los recuerdos de sus antepasados con su comportamiento… … y como olvidar a mi más prometedor alumno quien se volvió un traidor quien intento un golpe de estado contra mi-** termino de quejarse Hiruzen a pensar en "los 3 errores" que había entrenado cuando eran niños.

 **-Lamento agregar más problemas a tu lista… pero esta información está redactada para ocultar negligencia médica a niveles altos-** dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Hiruzen **-Los médicos no han implementado el procedimiento para mantener en optimo estado a los ninjas en coma y podría apostar que tampoco intentaron fervientemente despertarlas…*suspiro* en el informe se esconde que solo se le ha dado el 20% de los suplementos obligatorios para ninjas en ese estado, también no han hecho algún tratamiento para que el chakra circule por sus vías dañando sus reservas lentamente… pero lo más grave es que no han mantenido sus músculos de que se atrofien algo que solo requiere 5 minutos diarios para hacerlo-** explico Naruto como un poco de KI se pudo sentir saliendo de su abuelo.

Por la mente de Hiruzen pasaban demasiadas dudas como ¿Por qué los informes fueron escrita de esa forma?, ¿acaso intentaron despertarlas alguna vez?... y más importante ¿Qué ganan con dejar dos grandes kunoichi en coma?

La última pregunta rápidamente obtuvo respuesta al darse cuenta, de que sin ellas todos los Anbus que estaban activos habían pasado sobre su orden directa por lo menos una vez, en especial cuando se trataba de Naruto **-(Alguien está en control de esto… puede tratares de una conspiración para mantenerme limitado)-** pensó Hiruzen.

- **Naruto-kun necesito que analices todo lo que puedas de esa carpeta y de los informes que te proporcionare… quiero que busques una forma de despertarlas y tenerlas listas para el servicio, creo que no es necesario que te diga que es una misión secreta-** dijo Hiruzen a Naruto quien asintió antes de desaparecer, dejando atrás a un Hokage que empezaba a pensar en armar un grupo como contra medida, formado de los más leales a él, pero lamentablemente la lista era ridículamente corta.

* * *

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE NARUTO**

Apenas llegar enfrente de Naruto estaban cinco clones de sangre quienes asintieron antes de dispersarse en nubes rojas de roció, mientras un torrente de información y experiencia pasaba rápidamente por la mente de Naruto, quien a pesar de la cantidad de la misma apenas presento una jaqueca leve.

 **-Los clones me lo informaron, pero no lo creía hasta ahora definitivamente usted es alguien especial Naruto-sama-** dijo una voz saliendo de las escaleras quien mostro ser un hombre en sus cuarentas de cabello rojo sangre corto y salvaje, ojos morados claros y llevaba ropa de noble clásica de colores oscuros.

Este es Haru Uzumaki el primer hombre traído a la vida con su versión del Edo Tensei, pero lamentablemente no pudo estar presente en el proceso por irse de misión, sino que quedo a cargo de un clon de sangre creado específicamente para traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

 _Edo Tensei (versión Naruto): una versión del jutsu creado por Tobirama Senju, mejorado gracias a las notas de este que se encontraron en su laboratorio y el conocimiento del cuerpo humano de Naruto, gracias a la disección de personas de la mala vida del barrio rojo._

 _Esta versión usa varios sacrificios para usarse, pero solo se necesita uno vivo y los otros pueden estar muertos al ser estos usados para crear un mejor "recipiente" para el alma del muerto, también estos cuerpos muertos son cubiertos de sellos para controlar el alma traída poniendo ciertos límites en el "libre albedrio" junto con eliminar todos los peligros de usar la versión original._

 _Los muertos traídos presentan gran lealtad al invocador y mantienen el poder y estado que tuvieron en su mejor momento en vida, causando que la edad de los invocados oscile._

* * *

Haru dio una reverencia a Naruto mientras este empezaba a dirigirse al laboratorio para ver los resultados de sus planes mientras no estaba **-Tu informe Haru-** dijo con voz de mando.

 **-Como usted ordeno mi señor entrene a varios grupos de clones en fuinjutsu al máximo de mis capacidades, por esto ahora se le clasifica como maestro nivel 11… les entrene en el arte de la fabricación de artefactos a mi nivel… también los entrene en la forja pero no pude abarcar todo por falta de una forja Uzumaki y no disponemos de los materiales para fabricarla en la actualidad-** explico Haru directo al punto como siempre había sido en vida **-Y pude terminar el equipo que me ordeno para estar listo a su llegada, está en un pergamino en su oficina-** termino.

Naruto solo sonrió a la eficiencia de su subordinado, después de todo lo invoco primero a él por ser un Uzumaki de la familia real igual que Kushina, por eso él conocía en gran medida las artes de sellado, jutsus, taijutsu y kenjutsu del clan, pero había dos razones porque no dudo en traerlo primero él era un especialista en la fabricación de artefactos y uso de la forja, segundo y más importante Haru odia al clan Uzumaki con cada fibra de su cuerpo al haber sido ejecutado por un crimen que no cometió, siendo su verdugo su propio padre quien sería el bisabuelo de Kushina.

Al llegar a su nueva oficina decorada simplemente al haber sido creada hace poco por algunos jutsus de tierra y sellos de Haru junto con otras varias alas para investigaciones independientes, encima de su escritorio estaban una gran cantidad de carpetas apiladas junto con 3 pergaminos con símbolos que conoció de inmediato, estos eran Yamanaka, Akimichi y Nara donde estaban las bibliotecas de los clanes dejando solo copias en su lugar en los compuestos, todo gracias a su Ninpo: manto fantasma y a un ejército de clones quienes se encargaron de robar y reemplazar hasta el último papel en las bibliotecas.

Mientras que las carpetas eran títulos de propiedad del barrio rojo después de enviar clones transformados para que ganaran terrenos, dinero y información a través de los juegos de azar ganados por suerte o manipulación, con estas carpetas el ahora tenía derecho sobre el 40% del barrio rojo pero no se detendría hasta hacer de su propiedad cada centímetro cuadrado de tierra, para empezar la siguiente fase de su plan.

Los pagare eran de varias personas ninjas tanto femeninos como masculinos, civiles normales, comerciantes y algunos consejeros civiles, todos como deudas a la nueva empresa "corazón negro" la cual creó para usar como medio para cumplir sus planes, por el momento la empresa solo era prestamista por un clon de sangre que formaba clones de sombra para que funcionaran como los empleados, los prestamos eran de cantidades grandes con intereses menores aumentando la clientela rápidamente.

Por eso sin que nadie supiera su influencia empezaba a cubrir la vida cotidiana de forma lenta y sin llamar la atención, solo faltaba dar unos empujones más para que su plan iniciara.

 **-Señor *Naruto lo mira* entre sus experimentos encontré algo muy interesante y cuando le pregunte a los clones pude notar que no tenía la información necesaria… me refiero al par de ojos mangekyo sharingan que mantiene en recipientes de implantes-** dijo Haru empezando una explicación sobre las capacidades de la evolución del sharingan y la razón por la que todo dato de la misma fueron borrados.

Al escuchar la información y secretismos de las capacidades del sharingan podía entender un poco la arrogancia del clan, pero Haru le dijo que en su explicación había muchos vacios ya que él mismo solo había enfrentado a un Uchiha con esos ojos quien uso una técnica llamada Amaterasu como la diosa del sol del la religión sintoísta, pero había escuchado y leído sobre otras dos capacidades Susano y Tsukuyomi.

 **-*Hmp* parece que tendré que obtener información de la fuente sobre esos ojos… lo cual no es ningún problema, Haru prepara mi equipo que esta noche correrá sangre de Uchiha-** ordeno Naruto como su orden fue acatada de inmediato, antes de crear tres clones de sangre **-Ustedes se encargaran de repasar la información de Tsunade ya que tengo una idea para un jutsu y sus investigaciones serian útiles… también empiecen a leer todo en la sección de Orochimaru-** ordeno a sus clones quienes se dirigieron a un ala vacía de la base, mientras el original buscaba en sus recuerdos los avances en sus proyectos, causando una sonrisa al ver la mayoría a punto de estar listos o estar en fase final.

 **-Esta noche será entretenida *risa*… solo espero encontrarme con "esa" mujer para mostrarle su debilidad actual-** pensó en voz alta antes de dirigirse al depósito de medicamentos y venenos para prepararse para la operación especial esta noche.

* * *

 **TEMPLO UCHIHA-NOCHE-**

El templo Uchiha creado por el clan original cuando ayudaron a fundar konoha, destinado a ser utilizado como un símbolo de un nuevo hogar para los Uchiha, pero sin olvidar los sacrificios de sus ancestros en las guerras y los inicios del clan, lamentablemente con el pasar de las generaciones este templo que debió ser inspiración para los jóvenes, fue manchado con sangre de inocentes y conspiraciones de traición, marcando lo que se conoce como el declive del clan Uchiha y la noche de la luna carmesí.

Este declive se inicio después de una guerra civil interna en el clan, como dos facciones se enfrentaron la primera en menor número liderada por el entonces líder de clan Fugaku quien junto con un grupo muy reducido planearon un golpe de estado contra el Hokage, pero estos fueron descubiertos por los Uchiha leales al mandato del Hokage iniciando así lo que sería una batalla sangrienta donde gran cantidad de vidas de los leales se perdieron, por el gran poder del grupo de Fugaku y este mismo siendo un ninja de clase S en la tercera guerra conocido por su habilidad con el Katon y las ilusiones intrincadas hechas por sus ojos.

La cúspide del enfrentamiento que había durado un par de horas segando la vida de muchos inocentes, se volvió más dura con la entrada de los Anbu del Hokage que vinieron a apoyar a los leales, pero Fugaku y sus camaradas mataban sin razón al ver la situación perdida gracias a la superioridad numérica de sus oponentes y la pérdida del elemento sorpresa, en un arranque de lo que solo se podía llamar locura Fugaku decidió que si moría su linaje lo haría con él por esto fue a matar a sus hijas, solo para iniciar una pelea con su esposa Mikoto quien también era de clase S pero esta había abandonado la vida Shinobi por convertirse en ama de casa, por esto la batalla rápidamente fue a favor de Fugaku quien antes de matar a Mikoto y a su hija menor Satsuki, fue detenido por su hija mayor Izumi y su mejor amiga Naori, grandes prodigios del clan pero incluso ellas no pudieron totalmente contra el hombre loco de poder, hasta que en ultimo torrente de chakra pudieron matarlo al córtale la cabeza y traspasarle el corazón con sus Tanto, solo para después caer en un coma donde pocos tenían esperanzas que despertaran algún día.

Desde ese entonces el templo era un recordatorio de las conspiraciones que casi destruyen el clan y la aldea, por esto el templo era vigilado por un grupo grande de Uchiha todos de nivel chunin con sus sharingan completamente desarrollados, con ordenes de que nadie sin excepción entrara en el edificio que marco el inicio del declive del clan.

El grupo se distribuía de la siguiente forma: 4 afuera vigilando el perímetro, 2 en las puertas de acceso selladas y 3 adentro listos para el peor escenario posible.

A varios metros del perímetro del templo una figura estaba sentada tranquilamente en una rama con clara visibilidad de todos los vigilantes y su patrón de movimiento, la figura levanto su mano perezosamente y solo sus ojos pudieron ver la consecuencia, la creación de un campo con el templo en el medio **-Empecemos esta fiesta, regla 1: nada sale del campo hasta que el emperador lo ordena o es vencido-** dijo la figura en voz distorsionada como el campo invisible brillo reconociendo la orden **-Regla 2: todo genjutsu de clase B o inferior es inútil…*otro brillo* regla 3: el campo tiene la habilidad sanguijuela *otro brillo**risa ligera* ahora si está todo listo-** dijo desapareciendo en un borrón hacia sus objetivos en esta hermosa noche.

El primer guardia estaba en su trayecto de vuelta al templo cuando sintió una corriente de viento y chakra, cuando se disponía a levantar su chakra para dar la alarma una figura apareció enfrente de su cara **-Adiós-** dijo como gas verde salió de la cara de la figura y era inhalado por el Uchiha quien cayó de inmediato sin volver a moverse.

El segundo había sentido un cambio en el ambiente en la zona que le tocaba cubrir a su compañero pero eso no impidió que se dirigiera ahí, solo para recibir varios kunai en su cuerpo con uno de ellos en su cuerpo evitando que gritara, antes de caer paralizado y desangrándose de forma rápida sin oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir.

El tercero y el cuarto escucharon ruidos en la zona que quedaba en medio de ellos por eso intentaron comunicarse con los otros dos pero solo obtuvieron estática, esa es la razón de porque se dirigían al lugar donde escucharon el sonido con sus armas listas y sharingan activados, pero al llegar solo se encontraron con el otro y una serpiente retorciéndose al tener un kunai clavado a través de la cabeza a un árbol, ambos se miraron y una empezó la secuencia de sellos para dar la alarma hasta que la serpiente exploto en humo verde y pequeñas esferas caían de los arboles **-** **Sutāponpu (** **Bomba estrella)-** dijo una voz la cual sería la última que escucharían.

 **BOOM**

Una gran explosión de llamas consumió todo la zona y a los dos guardias, pero extrañamente las llamas no quemaron los arboles y solo desaparecieron.

* * *

 **PUERTAS DEL TEMPLO-AL MOMENTO DE LA EXPLOSION-**

Los dos guardias apenas que escucharon la explosión intentaron contactar a los otros, obteniendo solo silencio de las líneas muertas, uno de ellos pasó por los sellos de mano y lanzo la señal **-Katon:** **Bengaru** **(Bengala)-** dijo lanzando de su boca una esfera hacia el cielo nocturno donde exploto iluminando con su luz todo el templo, causando que el otro pudiera ver la figura caminando hacia ellos lentamente moviendo sus manos a sus lados, antes que decenas de copias de esta aparecieran con kunai como sus armas, pero los Uchiha no retrocederían y ambos pasaron por los sellos **-Katon:** **Honō ryū (** **Flama dragón)-** llamaron ambos exhalando grandes llamaradas de fuego de sus bocas directo a las figuras inmóviles como la primera levanto su mano hacia el ataque entrante **-** **Mirā (** **Espejo)-** llamo como una pared invisible detuvo el avance de los jutsus y los obligo devuelta a sus usuarios quienes saltaron para evitar las llamas, pero no pudieron esquivar los cientos de kunais que se lanzaron para matarlos, al final murieron con varios en sus cuerpos de forma rápida.

* * *

 **MANSION DEL CLAN UCHIHA**

Un vigía visualizo la señal y de inmediato se dirigió a buscar al líder del clan, el cual estaba en una cena entre otros líderes, mientras corría armo un grupo para que respondieran a la señal apenas tuvieran la orden, vio las puertas y sin pausa la atravesó junto con los demás.

 **-Mikoto-sama una bengala de color carmesí se ha lanzado desde el templo-** informo el vigía listo para recibir órdenes de desplegué de las fuerzas del clan…

 **-Cómo es posible que la bengala sea carmesí… quiero un grupo de jounin conmigo y envíen un mensajero al Hokage sobre este ataque-** ordeno Mikoto una mujer hermosa de cabello negro largo suelto con dos mechones hasta la barbilla enmarcando su cara de ojos negros brillantes, labios rosados suaves, su piel era pálida pero con cierto brillo, llevaba un kimono negro un poco ajustado con un cinturón morado claro con el símbolo Uchiha en el frente, su cuerpo voluptuoso de pechos DD, cintura curva dando paso a un trasero alegre y grande, con unas piernas largas con sandalias negras de tacón medio **-Vamos antes de que el enemigo escape-** ordeno Mikoto levantándose de la mesa donde estaban sus amigas y sus hijas, quienes veían con sorpresa la expresión de ira en la cara de Mikoto.

 **-Kaa-san te acompañare-** dijo Satsuki con clara convicción solo para recibir una negatoria de su madre que dirigió su mirada a sus amigas.

 **-Tengo que estar presente, ustedes quédense aquí hasta que el Hokage y los Anbu lleguen… y mantengan a mi Musume a salvo-** dijo Mikoto con voz triste, dándole un beso rápido en la frente a una Satsuki paralizada por la voz de su madre, antes de que estas desapareciera en una parvada de cuervos.

 **-KAA-SAN ESPERA…-** grito Satsuki a punto de salir corriendo siendo detenida por sus amigas Naruko y Natsumi quienes la abrazaron mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

 **-No te preocupes Satsuki-chan tu madre es muy fuerte y si alguna siente que se tarda mucho… iremos a ayudarla-** dijo Kushina con voz calmada y con confianza, como sus amigas asintieron listas para saltar a la acción.

En la habitación se encontraban otras dos mujeres adultas hermosas, de la misma edad que Mikoto y Kushina.

La primera era una mujer de cabello azul oscuro largo, de piel pálida y ojos blancos, labios rosados claros, llevaba un kimono blanco un poco ajustado y un cinturón negro, con el símbolo Hyuga, sus cuerpo era un poco más voluptuoso que sus amigas, con pechos E y trasero alegre y grande, con piernas largas y sandalias bajas negras. Esta es Hitomi Hyuga líder del clan y una de las kunoichi más fuertes de la aldea junto con las demás presentes.

La otra era una mujer de apariencia salvaje pero no la hacía menos hermosa, con cabello marrón corto hasta los hombros salvajes, ojos color marrón claro, labios atractivos, con un par de colmillos rojos tatuados en sus mejillas, ella a diferencia de las demás ella llevaba ropa menos formal y más reveladora, llevaba una blusa de tirantes de color gris oscuro que luchaba para contener sus pechos DD, una chaqueta ligera de tono negro con el símbolo Inuzuka en la espalda, pantalones algo ajustados hasta las rodillas de color marrón y sandalias ninja cerradas negras. Esta es Tsume Inuzuka la líder de clan y otra de las kunoichi más fuerte de la aldea.

Ellas asintieron a las palabras de Kushina mientras extendían sus sentidos en caso de cualquier amenaza cercana contando el tiempo en que Mikoto se tardaba, preparándose para intervenir al saber que una bengala carmesí significa ataque letal y que hay bajas en el campo.

* * *

 **TEMPLO UCHIHA-CON MIKOTO-**

Apenas llegar el olor a humo y el calor de la zona, llevaron a creer que un jutsu Katon de rango B había sido lanzado hace poco, también sintieron un olor en el aire a explosión pero su misión era entrar en el templo, apenas pisar el área vieron los cuerpos de dos miembros del clan muertos por los kunais en sus cuerpos, sin dudarlo atravesaron la entrada abierta solo para encontrar una escena sangrienta.

Los cuerpos de los guardias presentaban cortes profundos y salvajes dejando al descubierto los huesos, marcas de quemadura en las paredes manchadas con la sangre rociada a altas presiones, uno de ellos había sido decapitado con su cabeza descansando en lo que antes era el lugar de la tablilla Uchiha, pero lo extraño que un agujero había sido abierto dejando ver unos estantes vacios.

 **-Busquen los cuerpos y armen un perímetro hasta que los investigadores lleguen-** ordeno Mikoto con una carencia de sentimientos en su voz y rostro.

 ***TOS*TOS***

El sonido de alguien tosiendo llamo la atención de todos quienes dirigieron la mirada a un cuerpo boca abajo que se movía ligeramente, uno de los ninjas de inmediato empezó con los primeros auxilios, pero todos sabían que él no resistiría hasta que llegara la ayuda **-*tos**tos* Mikoto-sama *tos* nos atacaron *tose sangre*-** intento hablar el herido, mientras Mikoto intentaba calmarlo **-*tos* yo sé que no viviré… *tos* solo hubo un atacante… él nos devolvía todo lo que le lanzábamos…*tos* nuestro chakra se gastaba rápido…*tos*tos*Mikoto-sama él se llevo la tablilla… y destruyo *tose* encontró unos pergaminos…*tose mucha sangre* el símbolo era de Karon…-** dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, dejando atrás a unos Uchiha aterrados a la idea del símbolo.

 **-C-como es posible que haya pergaminos del sacerdote loco… creía que los ancianos los habían destruidos todos, después de la guerra de sangre-** dijo uno de los presentes, mientras Mikoto cerraba los ojos del caído y daba una pequeña oración por él **-No importa como busquen a los demás quizás…solo quizás haiga alguien con vida-** ordeno Mikoto como todos se desplegaban **-(Si ese símbolo apareció, el mundo conocerá secretos que enterramos hace mucho…o lo intentamos)-** pensó Mikoto.

* * *

 **LABORATORIO DE NARUTO**

Una figura con un manto negro y capucha caminaba cansadamente hasta una silla, pero en el camino cayó al suelo con espasmos en sus extremidades **-SEÑOR-** grito Haru quien acababa de entrar, sin dudarlo ayudo al caído quien llevaba una máscara de metal, con un ojo enmarcado con un anillo de oro, la máscara parecía un cráneo arcaico de color gris oscuro (N/A mascara de corvo).

Haru puso a la figura encima de una mesa vacía, mientras este se quitaba la máscara mostrando el rostro de Naruto algo sudado y jadeante, antes de abrir su manto mostrando algunas heridas que Haru empezó a sanar, teniendo en cuenta que estas se establecían todas **-*jadeo* lo logre, esos malditos tenían escondido unos pergaminos sobre el mangekyo… pero además encontré algunas cosas interesantes-** dijo Naruto antes que Haru termina y empezara a desellar el botín de su señor, siendo estos 4 pares de ojos sharingan activados con tres tomoes, varios pergaminos gruesos y una tablilla de roca con símbolos inentendibles, de repente un clon apareció como un fantasma y lanzo un pergamino grande con el símbolo Uchiha **-Parece que mis clones pudieron copiar la biblioteca Uchiha… solo se necesito una simple distracción a gran escala jejeje-** rio un poco Naruto antes de desparecer de la mesa, dejando a Haru para que guardara todo como este no tiene la necesidad o deseo de dormir.

Naruto se acostó en una cama de madera de apariencia costosa, saco un libro que había decidido leer él mismo en señal de respeto al escritor, este era el diario de investigación de Sasuke Sarutobi el padre de su abuelo, uno de los miembros más fuertes en su clan y uno de los lideres que ayudaron a fundar konoha, el había sido un respetado ninja.

* * *

 _En este diario registrare los resultados finales de mis investigaciones, buscando que alguno de mis descendientes o algún interesado, decida usar esta información para crecer más fuerte en el futuro, yo solo te pido lector que escribas algo como esto sobre tu conocimiento al final de tu vida o en tu cúspide de poder para que otros busquen superarte, esta es la única forma de revertir parcialmente la declive mundial_ ***Naruto se interesa***

 _Desde hace años al conocer a un monje muy viejo que me hablo sobre la naturaleza de las cosas y que todo tendría alguna donde sobresaliera de forma única, empecé una teoría sobre las cualidades de cada elemento, teniendo como fin separar estas del elemento o entrenarlas específicamente para alcanzar niveles insospechados, gracias a mi investigación he podido crear un jutsu especial que será un legado para mi clan Katon: cenizas ardientes que se basa en la característica del Katon de incinerar todo, es por esto que simples cenizas son tan inflamables, lamentablemente mi edad y responsabilidades me impiden seguir con mi entrenamiento para lograr separar la ignición del Katon y crear un nuevo elemento o habilidad tan única que podría ser un Kekkei Genkai._

 _Estas son las características que he descubierto de los elementos con algunos sub-elementos que pude conocer personalmente en mi vida, pero te advierto lector estas son las que descubrí o suponía que existían creo fervientemente que hay infinidad de características en cada elemento._

 _ **Fuego: Ignición, calor, vida (creación)**_

 _ **Tierra: Endurece, Resistencia, Fuerza**_

 _ **Agua: Adaptabilidad, vida (sanación)**_

 _ **Viento: Corte, Empuje**_

 _ **Rayo: Penetra, Carga**_

 _ **Hielo: congela**_

 _ **Lava: funde**_

 _ **Tormenta: Clima, Penetra, desintegra**_

 _ **Oscuridad: Muerte, adaptabilidad, profano**_

 _ **Luz: vida, adaptabilidad, sagrado**_

 _Estos son todos los que he descubierto y a continuación están algunas ideas de cómo entrenar estas características, espero que logres lo que no pude._

 _ **(Siguen listas de entrenamientos, jutsus de todos los elementos mostrados, datos sobre debilidades de los mismos)**_

* * *

Naruto siguió leyendo más sobre la teoría y al final sabia cual sería su camino, si quería que solo alguien digno lo matara necesitaba ser fuerte… no necesitaba cruzar el límite entre hombres y bestias, pero el proceso seria arduo pero eso no le importaba ya que antes de morir él quería aprender todo lo que pudiera.

Se levanto de su cama aun temblando ligeramente y se empezó a dirigir a la salida para empezar a entrenar de forma intensiva **-(No soy lo bastante fuerte… solo le gane a esos Uchiha por el "campo" sanguijuela y por mantener abierta Kaimon todo el tiempo, junto con mis venenos y fuinjutsu sin eso esos no merecedores me matarían)-** pensó con ira en su falta de fuerza, caminando más rápido solo para encontrarse a Haru quien se le quedo viendo.

 **-Mi señor al verlo en pie creo que comprueba mis sospechas… creo que usted tiene uno de los Kekkei Genkai más raros del clan Uzumaki… usted es usuario del Tentei Karada (cuerpo celestial), que dota al portador con un cuerpo que se desarrolla favorablemente más fácil, si usted entrena o estudia dos horas su cuerpo lo contara como 10 horas de entrenamiento dando esos resultados sin la fatiga… aparte su chakra crecerá de forma permanente, su neuronas trabajaran mucho más eficiente mientras más viva… lamentablemente como la mayoría de las habilidades únicas del clan sus registros deben estar en la [Gran Biblioteca] así que no sabría qué otro beneficio dota-** finalizo Haru.

 **-Con eso será suficiente por ahora… por lo menos hasta que vaya a Uzu, por ahora necesito que me entrenes para usar el [** **Chakuradaiya** **-Chakra de Diamantina]-** ordeno Naruto dirigiéndose a la superficie para iniciar su entrenamiento intensivo.

* * *

 **UN MES DESPUÉS-COMPUESTO SARUTOBI-SALA DE REUNIONES-**

Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa de conferencia siendo acompañado de escasas personas, todas reunidas en secreto por un mensaje del Hokage cuyo puesto estaba vacío junto a sus asesores Homura y Koharu, quienes lo saludaron apenas entro en la sala a lo cual él respondió con todo el respeto que merecían, ya que estos en su niñez le habían ayudado mucho con algo de comida o dinero, incluso Koharu le había enseñado a leer y a escribir después de ser expulsado del orfanato y Homura charlaba con él cada vez que se encontraban.

Alrededor de la mesa reconoció a Danzo quien asintió con una mirada en blanco a él, estaba Ibiki Morino el jefe de la unidad de tortura de la aldea, el cual lo había ayudado un par de veces con las turbas que lo atacaban todavía recordaba cuando después de ser perseguido y acorralado en un callejo él apareció y encero a todos los de la turba dentro de una muñeca de hierro con púas matándolos a todos, salvándolo para después sanarlo con calma y llevarlo a la oficina del Hokage.

Estaba Hayate Gekko quien también lo había salvado en algunas ocasiones, pero había cambiando después de adquirir una enfermedad debilitándolo un poco, sin causar que él lo dejara de ayudar cada vez que podía, a su lado estaban los dos guardias chunin de la puerta Izumo y Kotetsu, lo ayudaron como los demás estos sonrieron y lo saludaron.

Todos se sentaron con calma esperado la llegada de su líder, mientras por la mente de Naruto pasaban sus misiones fuera de la aldea, donde empezó a adquirir la reputación de un gran medico al sanar a decenas de personas en las poblaciones que visito, solo pidiendo poco dinero o algún objeto útil como paga por eso y por sus habilidades en combate le dieron un titulo "El Doctor Oscuro" por haber salvado a muchos pero haber matado a muchos más con sus propias manos.

Su fuerza había crecido a un nivel alarmante gracias a los entrenamientos del libro junto con el pergamino de Tobirama y el de su abuelo, ahora él podía decir que tenía una afinidad de nivel Kage en Katon y Doton, al ser los elementos en los cuales decidió concentrarse en su totalidad por el mes, fácilmente ahora conocía más de 100 jutsu de cada uno, sin contar los que invento al perfeccionar todos sus jutsus "imperfectos".

El cambio más grande y necesario fue el uso de un ritual uchiha que encontró en los pergaminos del templo, el cual permitía "absorber y fusionar" el chakra del sharingan a los ojos del usuario del ritual causando un "trasplante" que permitía activar y desactivar el sharingan, Naruto se había trasplantado el par de magenkyo que tenia y podía decir que la ceguera no le afectaba por alguna razón siendo seguramente por su sangre Uzumaki o su jutsu secreto, apostaba al segundo pero había que tener más pruebas.

Había puesto gran cantidad de clones con sharingan vigilando los campos de entrenamiento para obtener información de las habilidades de los ninjas de la aldea, adaptando su taijutsu para vencer a los otros presentes, esto se debía a la capacidad especial de su sharingan normal la cual le permitía entender y analizar lo que veía, pudiendo así copiar cualquier jutsu más fácilmente y incluso podía entender Kekkei Genkai para ver sus debilidades, esta habilidad apareció gracias a algo que leyó en los pergaminos secretos.

* * *

" _El sharingan se adapta siempre a su portador, asiendo que cada uno sea único por esto un uchiha que prefiere usar ilusiones encontrara que gasta menos chakra que sus compañeros y puede hacerlos más intrincados, mientras que un especialista en jutsu encontraría que podía copiar jutsu de inmediato._

 _Esta habilidad se traspasa al magenkyo causando que diferentes técnicas nazcan a partir de la forma de ser del usuario o una sub-habilidad a partir de algunas de las tres técnicas"_

* * *

Hiruzen entro en la sala y se dirigió a su puesto antes de comenzar la reunión **-Bien todos estamos reunidos aquí porque todos los presentes son leales a mí de forma indiscutible… después de analizar un posible caso de conspiración… he decido que un grupo de contra medida tenía que ser formado para desmantelar la conspiración-** dijo Hiruzen como todos mantenían la calma pero se notaba como los pensamientos en torno al peligro de la situación se desarrollaban en sus mentes **-Ahora le daré la palabra a Naruto para que nos informe sus hallazgos con respecto al hospital-** dijo Hiruzen como todos dirigieron su mirada a Naruto quien se levanto y saco de un pergamino varias carpetas siendo una para cada presente.

Con eso empezó su explicación de sus pruebas sobre la negligencia médica sutil y claramente planeada para mantener a los 2 Anbu más leales al Hokage inactivos, hablo sobre los procedimientos que los doctores omitían o solo usaban de forma poco frecuente y sin los estándares requeridos para pacientes en coma **-Ahora en las ultimas 4 hojas de la carpeta podrán observar unas fotos que clones tomaron-** dijo Naruto mientras todos se dirigían a las imágenes y estrechaban sus ojos a las mismas las cuales mostraban a doctores hablando con miembros del consejo civil o algunos de sus empleados, incluso había una foto donde a un doctor le pasaron una carpeta blanca y un sobre abultado claramente lleno de dinero **-Los resultados de la vigilancia y algunas de mis suposiciones me llevan a creer que… el 60% de los medic-nin de alto nivel están en la nomina del consejo civil… con los otros estando en la nomina de los clanes… alguna duda?-** termino Naruto como otras fotos mostraron otros médicos recibiendo sobres y hablando con miembros de los clanes, siendo una señal clara de soborno.

Hayate fue el primero o el único que había termina el procesamiento de esta información claramente incriminatoria contra los clanes y civiles **-*tos**tos*El doctor que me… ha tratado por mi enfermedad*tos*…es uno de las fotos *tos* pude ser que también conspiraran contra mi salud*tos**tos*-** dijo entre tosidos Hayate mientras todos empezaron a pensar en que el caso estaba repitiéndose con Hayate, con un orden muda de Hiruzen, Naruto se acerco y empezó a diagnosticar a Hayate apenas tocar sus pulmones- **Acumulación ligera de líquidos en los pulmones… músculos torácicos debilitados y fatigados… mal flujo sanguíneo en el área del pecho… y niveles ligeramente bajos de oxigeno en sangre-** diagnostico Naruto causando ojos abiertos en Hayate y entrecerrados en los demás ninjas activos ya que conocían sobre la "enfermedad" de Hayate y nunca había sonado tan grave.

Pero por la mente de Ibiki un sospecha grande se desarrollo **-Aunque no quiera admitirlo… esos síntomas son parecidos a los que provoca uno de los venenos que usan los Anbu de la división de asesinato… el veneno es sutil y mata a la larga después que señales de su presencia han sido eliminados por el cuerpo… pero como líder de interrogatorios puedo decir que hay una forma de detectarlo incluso décadas después, lamentablemente es solo conocido por los Anbu de esa división-** dijo Ibiki como todos veían a Hayate respirar calmadamente gracias a las capacidades de Naruto, el cual estaba restaurando algunos músculos que estaban en proceso de debilitarse pero la mayoría estaban más allá de la reparación que un medic-nin capacitado podría proporcionarle… pero él no era un medic-nin promedio.

Antes que dijera algo, Danzo hablo de forma calmada **-Ya que Morino-san no conoce la forma porque no nos iluminas como anterior líder de la división de asesinato… Homura-** dijo Danzo mirando a su compañero que tenía el seño fruncido detrás de sus lentes, mientras negaba con su cabeza **-Yo conozco "una" forma pero era para detectar el veneno que usábamos cuando estaba activo… no creo que los líderes de la división no hayan cambiado la formula-** dijo Homura teniendo una pequeña cantidad de fe que sus sucesores en el cargo no sean incompetentes en la administración o traidores por el caso, pero al ver la mirada de sus compañeros decidió hablarles de uno de los secretos de los Anbu **-*suspiro* la "manera" antigua era frotar con un poco de chakra la parte posterior del cuello, si el veneno se utilizo en un periodo de unos 5 años tres puntos que forman un triangulo aparecerán… aunque yo en mi retiro deje claras instrucciones para mejorar ese veneno-** explico Homura viendo como Naruto hacia el proceso descrito por él, causando que la señal apareciera detrás del cuello de Hayate para que todos los demás lo vieran con claridad y Homura apretara sus manos con ira **-Estúpidos incompetentes… y parece que hay traidores en el interior de la división… o en el peor de los casos TODA la división está involucrado de alguna forma-** expreso Homura intentando calmar su ira hacia su sucesores.

Todos entonces dirigieron su mirada a Naruto quien pidió la palabra mientras veía a Hayate respirando con cierta facilidad antes imposible para él, tosiendo un poco menos, causando que este mirara a Naruto con gratitud **-Hace poco desarrolle un jutsu personal que puede sanarte por completo, será rápido pero te dolerá… o podría operarte en algún lugar secreto y cambiarte todo el sistema respiratorio… el segundo tiene solo un 40% de éxito con el otro funcionar completamente-** dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos al tener tal habilidad hasta que recordaron la parte del jutsu personal pero antes que preguntaran fueron interrumpidos **-No entrare en detalles es MI jutsu y no será de nadie más-** dijo Naruto con fuerza mientras los demás concordaron ya que si tuvieran dicha técnica tampoco dirían nada de ella.

Hayate considero sus opciones por un momento, antes que por su mente pasaran todos los problemas que su "enfermedad" le causaron, tuvo que abandonar su sueño de ser un miembro de los Anbu, no pudo ayudar a sus compañeros en misiones que antes tomaba sin dudar y aun más importante gracias a su enfermedad Hayate no podía vencer a su ex-compañera caída en desgracia todo por seguir una mujer supuestamente "maestra" en el arte del kenjutsu **-Elijo el jutsu-** dijo Hayate con clara motivación en su voz causando una sonrisa en la cara de los presentes, al ver el regreso de quien fue uno de los mejores Jounin de su generación.

Todos vieron con asombro el jutsu de Naruto el cual no requirió sellos de mano, solo puso ambas palmas en los pulmones de Hayate, entonces estas brillaron con el conocido color verde con su mano derecha insertando energía, mientras la izquierda la sacaba el proceso producía una gran cantidad de vapor del cuerpo de Hayate su piel, boca, nariz, oídos y ojos expulsaban el vapor en gran cantidad todo mientras tenía un espasmo de dolor en sus brazos apretados al asiento, el proceso termino después de un par de minutos y todos pudieron ver de inmediato el cambio en Hayate, su piel cambio a un tono blanco saludable, las marcas de ojeras desaparecieron y sus ojos ya no estaban carentes de luz **-Y este es mi jutsu… y la razón por la que creo que estoy a la par con Tsunade-** dijo Naruto con orgullo viendo como su paciente intentaba acumular mucho aire en su pulmones, creyendo que tosería solo para encontrar que nada pasaba y que por fin era libre de su carga.

Mientras los compañeros de Hayate hablaban con él, los ancianos presentes veían a Naruto o más bien la persona a quien se parecía en sus ojos la imagen de Naruto era cambiada por la de un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro con traje de jounin negro, antes de desaparecer y mostrar de vuelta a Naruto mientras todos ellos tenían pensamientos sobre él.

 **-(Naruto ha crecido hasta ser un excelente Shinobi… y puedo ver que solo se hará más fuerte)-** pensó Homura con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-(Sabia que el seria un verdadero Shinobi…*Hmp* Minato y Kushina fueron unos estúpidos en abandonarlo… me alegra no haberme dejado llevar por sus palabras… sino quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho)-** pensó Koharu sonriendo al recordar a un pequeño niño rubio sentado enfrente de ella para aprender a leer y escribir.

Danzo y Hiruzen recordaban momentos en el pasado con su héroe de parte de danzo y recuerdos de su padre de parte de Hiruzen **-(El ya ha elegido su camino)-** pensaron viéndose unos a otros, antes que volvieran a retomar la reunión ya que faltaba discutir varias cosas con respecto a sus miembros.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS-CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO Nº 28-NOCHE**

Naruto caminaba a pasa caminando con calma por los campos de entrenamiento, a su lugar privada sabiendo de 4 presencias lo seguían en las sombras, intentando inútilmente ocultarse de un Uzumaki que podía usar el [Ojo de la mente de Kagura] siendo una técnica superior Uzumaki solo pudiendo ser desarrollada por algunos pocos en toda la historia, esta técnica podía detectar cualquier persona sin importar nada dentro del rango de la persona, siendo el rango de Naruto de unos 3km a la redonda y cada día se extendía más al estar en un pueblo, incluso había mejorado su jutsu de camuflaje para ser indetectable para esta técnica de detección superior.

* * *

 _El clan Uzumaki temido en el mundo por varias razones, como sus cantidades extremas de chakra y resistencia, junto con gran conocimiento en jutsus Suiton, Fuuton y Raiton teniendo un conocimiento incomparable en el arte del fuinjutsu el cual no conoce límites, aparte de la imaginación del usuario y su conocimiento, también eran una fuerza en varias artes Shinobi y civiles como el uso de armas con especialización en el uso de espadas, forja, fabricación de artefactos pero había algo que los hacía especialmente temidos y fue la razón de su caída._

 _La capacidad única de los genes Uzumaki de mutar con extrema facilidad, causando una gran cantidad de habilidades únicas se desarrollaran por los Uzumaki, quienes en una muestra de sus genes especiales mostraron que no importaba que tan única fuera la habilidad de un Uzumaki otro podría aprender a usarla si entrenaba lo suficiente, siendo la forma de acelerar el proceso inyectándose la sangre de un usuario de la habilidad._

* * *

Las cuatro figuras aterrizaron detrás de él en silencio creyendo que podrían tener una entrada impresionante solo para ser interrumpidos por las últimas palabras que escucharían **-Jugaría un poco pero estoy algo cansado así que … mueran Kasai no kōtei: Juerukingu (Emperador de fuego: Joya del rey)-** dijo Naruto como su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas carmesí antes que un brillo consumiera a todos los presentes y al dispersarse solo Naruto estaba presente, mientras de sus perseguidores solo quedaron algunas cenizas y el olor a carne quemada **-*suspiro* Ahora si podre ir a dormir-** pensó en voz alta dirigiéndose a su base.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Este es el fin del capítulo y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, en este se pudo ver que paso con el clan uchiha y porque no están en extinción, también se vio las formas de pelear de Naruto dependiendo de "quien" sea en el momento… un ninja de konoha…o… un terrorista y asesino, también se presento el primer traído a la vida por Naruto y se dio algo de historia para él, también se vio la conspiración contra el Hokage y los movimientos de este para destruir a la amenaza.**

 **Y como no estaré disponible pronto aquí algo que esperar-**

* * *

 **SPOILER**

 **-Naruto necesito que sirvas de apoyo a una misión en conjunto de equipos genin, que se dirigen al pueblo de Nami… pero tu misión será asegurar a rehenes y destruir los negocios de Gato ya que espías nos dicen que él trabaja para el sindicato criminal de [El sol dorado]-** ordeno Hiruzen mirando a Naruto en su uniforme de división especial el cual era la tapadera para su grupo, pero también funcionando como el propósito original de la división de "asuntos de guerra".

* * *

 **SPOILER**

 **-DETENGANSE EN ESTE MOMENTO MONTO DE INUTILES-** grito Naruto a los jounin y genin peleando quienes se disponían a saltar contra sus oponentes que usaban bandas de la niebla **-Y tu Chojiro será mejor que no uses tu espada o esta vez si te mato-** dijo mirando a un adolecente de su edad ahora sudando como loco.

* * *

 **SPOILER**

La lluvia caía sobre la mujer llorando frente de dos tumbas mientras el agua la empapaba y era acompañada de Naruto **-Dime ya has decidido tu resolución-** dijo Naruto con calma **-Si…*sollozo* solo quería *sollozo* disculparme con ellos por lo que haré-** dijo la mujer mirando a Naruto con sus ojos negros ardiendo en odio **-Quiero que me conviertas en una asesina para obtener mi venganza-** dijo con clara convicción siguiendo a Naruto quien se alejaba para iniciar su entrenamiento dejando atrás dos tumbas con los nombres de Kaiza y Imari.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE: MIS VACACIONES SE INICIAN EL 09/ DE DICIEMBRE Y DESPUÉS DE ESE DÍA ESTARÉ INACTIVO HASTA EL 10 DE ENERO AL NO TENER ACCESO A INTERNET EN ESE TIEMPO, PERO AL VOLVER LES PODRE PRESENTAR NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE TANTO APOYAN Y ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA MI ARCHIVO (VISÍTENLO Y PROPONGAN RETOS)**

 **ESO FUE TODO POR FAVOR COMENTA (AUNQUE SEAS ANÓNIMO)-SIGUE Y MARCA FAVORITO**


	4. 04 CAPITULO 3

Hola aquí Kalez con el nuevo capítulo que muchos esperaban, me disculpo pero mi vida siempre esta movida así que no puedo dedicarle tiempo fijo a mis fic, pero cada momento libre escribí algo de este capítulo o investigue algo para el futuro… espero que les guste y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS:**

 **Primordialdragon:** Harem como serán todas mis historias grandes quizás en el futuro escriba algunos One-Shot de un solo paring

 **Jawad fan:** Sexo habrá y sangre también como se dará…esperar tendrás (casi logro mi primera rima XD)

 **Uzumakiuchiha:** Gracias

 **bladetri :** gracias

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Aquí estamos y gracias

 **Krystyam091:** Gracias por el comentario; si la escribes avísame con gusto la leeré cuando este publicada y si la madre de inari es la asesina, espero que te guste el capitulo.

 **xpegasox:** Voy a apretar el paso para no dejar sin actividad por tanto tiempo. Gracias

 **Eterno Mangeky:**

Sus hermanas apenas en este capitulo aparecen de forma algo significativa y por supuesto tengo algo reservado (aparte lo de los ciervos lujuriosos a lo que tengo que hacer un Omake), correcto son sus versiones femeninas pero naori(shisui) aparece en un relleno del anime así que puedes buscar su imagen, siempre tomare sugerencias (que las haga depende de otras cosas), si el puede usar las tres hasta cierto punto su especialisacion actual es amaterasu cuando se habla del magenkyo.

GRACIAS

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:**

Su personalidad es algo compleja ya que intenta alejarse del comportamiento que tenía anteriormente pero sus sentimientos pueden aflorar cambiando su comportamiento (pasa en este capítulo), gracias por lo de las faltas pero lamentablemente cuando cambie de equipo me actualizaron el Word donde no puedo poner fácilmente autocorrecciones (y no me acuerdo cual usaba antes ahora tengo el 2013), el nombre izumi se usó primero para los fem-itachi y después se creó un personaje de relleno (me agrado) pero será un fem-itachi, shisui hasta ahora es reemplazado con naori Uchiha (también de relleno) pero quizás aparezca el original en el futuro, kakashi recibirá más profundidad con los capítulos siguientes en este hay algunos toques para dar más dudas… Amo akatsuki y por eso siempre existirá en mis fic de una manera u otra, te puedo decir que todos ellos son más fuertes y que sus planes para la paz ya no son los del canon.

Gracias por el comentario siempre me gusta leerlos tuyos me entretienen cada vez

Jonathan: Gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes el capitulo que lo disfrutes.

 **eljonimus14:**

El magenkyo eterno tiene una capacidad única (no es inmortalidad) y es algo que espero levante muchos comentarios, el susano lo modificare un poco por el tipo de enemigos que enfrentara y el obtendrá el eterno sin necesidad del trasplante (se explica en el siguiente), el revivirá más que todo OC que diseñe que me agraden para el siguiente tengo dos que son parte de dos clanes de konoha (no Uchiha o Senju).

ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO

 **Naruto aguero:**

1) Si ese es el plan pero sin perder sus emociones. Solo abrirá sus ojos a la verdadera cara de la humanidad.

2) Creo que ya tienes la respuesta.

3) al inicio será su estudiante por corto tiempo después otra cosa, hasta llegar a amantes (parte del harem)

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y DISCULPA LA ESPERA

 **wolf1990:** Todas tus preguntas se llenaran en el siguiente capítulo donde termina la conspiración, se dirá la verdad de Naruto y traerá a 2 personas a la vida. Espéralo

 **leonidas-thunderage:** podría pero no soy muy bueno en la creación de oc ya que se me es difícil definir su apariencia pero intentare crear algo que me guste lo suficiente para ponerla, gracias por el apoyo

 **OverLord-Danmaku :**

GRACIAS el harem no tiene limite de tamaño aparte de el que yo considere que puedo manejar sin joder la historia o mi mente, karazu y usagi aparecen en el siguiente

 **james anderson:** No puedes tener una relación con alguien que tiene sus días contados y que odia la vida como Naruto (bueno podrías pero en mi fic no), para que haiga romance él debe tener un cierre emocional para dar paso a relaciones a parte de algunas amistades que tiene, para que te hagas la idea después de Nami no Kuni pasamos a la guerra donde el tendrá un cierre completo.

 **Antoni0390:** Sera mi siguiente actualización (me concentrare en ella) gracias por el apoyo

 **UltronFatalis:** Gracias por el apoyo y la asesina aparece en este capítulo pero en el siguiente estará su desarrollo.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: SOLO SOY DUEÑO DEL CONTENIDO ORIGINAL CREADO POR MI, NO DE LAS CREACIONES EN LAS QUE ESTÁN BASADOS.

* * *

 **INICIO CAPITULO**

En la calle principal de la aldea de la hoja siempre se había considerado bulliciosa y llena de personas caminando por todo el lugar, para ver las tiendas o solo dirigirse a otra zona de la ciudad, normalmente esto es lo que vería un comerciante como Lie Wang nativo de una isla cercana al continente que había empezado una caravana con sus colegas de islas vecinas, buscando crear una nueva línea de comunicación entre las islas y el continente elemental, fue para su sorpresa, sus acompañantes y todos los extranjeros en la calle cuando notaron como las personas empezaban a retirarse de la misma con caras de aprensión y desprecio.

Al ver esto todos los que extranjeros pensaron que no eran bienvenidos hasta que notaron que los ancianos no se habían retirado, al contrario parecían estar esperando que algo ocurriera, Lie al estar anteriormente hablando con un comerciante local de edad avanzada se disponía a preguntarle lo que ocurría **-Disculpe señor que ocurre-** dijo Lie solo para escuchar un ligero sonido en el viento.

 ***cascabel* *cascabel***

El sonido causo que dirigiera su vista a la fuente siendo esta una persona caminando a pasa algo enérgico por la avenida, no podía decir nada de su apariencia al estar usando un manto negro grande con capucha y una mascarilla, en el cuello del manto estaban dos cascabeles siendo la fuente clara del sonido, un momento después noto la banda shinobi envuelta en el brazo derecho de la persona.

 **-Ese es Naruto un joven ninja de nuestra aldea... una excelente persona a pesar de su pasado con esta aldea, las generaciones más jóvenes lo desprecian u odian casi sin excepción en cambio los ancianos siempre lo hemos tratado bien-** dijo el comerciante mayor con algo de tristeza en su tono extrañando a Lie y a otros que se había acercado para obtener información de suceso **-Pero… él es el orgullo de nosotros, se ha convertido en un gran shinobi a pesar de ser un genin su leyenda ya está siendo contada en el continente como el** _ **Kasai no Kotei (emperador de fuego)**_ **o como** _ **Dākuenjeru**_ _ **(ángel oscuro)**_ **-** dijo con clara felicidad por la persona de la que hablaba.

Todos los extranjeros sentían algo de miedo antes de calmarse al recordar que estaban hablando de un ninja activo y no un renegado, Lie había escuchado historias de "ese" hombre alguien con un control del fuego extremo dándole el nombre de emperador y sobre su conocimiento medico con el cual había salvado a muchas vida, pero había terminado muchas más con facilidad **-(Quizás él podría ayudarlas…)-** pensó con algo de esperanza por eso se disponía a hablar con él antes de ver como un borracho salió de la nada con un cuchillo intentando herir al shinobi **-(Esta loco es un crimen de muerte)-** pensó conociendo que un civil no podía atacar un ninja sin una buena razón en _NINGUNA_ aldea ninja, por eso iba a gritar una advertencia solo para ver algo impresionante.

El borracho se encontraba paralizado con su cuchillo a 15cm de impactar la espalda de Naruto, esté movió ligeramente su dedo dejando ver que era lo que detenía al "atacante", eran unos hilos azules brillantes que habían envuelto ligeramente los brazos, torso y cuello del borracho **-Eres una molestia como todos los demás insectos… normalmente te aplastaría pero como es de día te daré tu primer y última advertencia-** dijo Naruto moviendo su mano y lanzando al hombre por la calle como este reboto algunas veces, no pudo dar unos paso cuando el hombre se levantó y claramente lo iba a volver a intentar, pero esta vez todos los testigos vieron como un movimiento ligero de dedo un hilo brillante como un rayo se movió por el aire directamente al hombre **-ARGGG-** grito a recibir un corte diagonal en su cara sangrante a pesar de solo recibir un toque ligero, pero lo más impresionante fue que la herida se cerró rápidamente dejando atrás una gran cicatriz **-Esa será tu marca si vuelves a intentarlo te cortare todo…-** dijo Naruto siguiendo su camino, disfrutando como el hombre se orino y salió corriendo como un cobarde.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir felicidad al ver como los aldeanos se alejaban con miedo, lamentablemente no podía asustarlos porque tenía que reportarse al Hokage después de estar en el país del agua por 2 meses en una misión de ayudar indirectamente a los rebeldes algo que había disfrutado mucho en especial las escorias que pudo matar y ayudar a otras personas, la guerra no terminaría pronto a menos que alguien matara a Yagura algo difícil, ya que según su información la resistencia solo disponía de 2 shinobi rango Kage por eso no podría matarlo, Yagura no solo era un Kage es también un Jinchuriki del Sanbi.

 **-Disculpe señor-** dijo una voz al lado de Naruto como este dirigió su vista ahí, era un hombre en sus 30 de cabello castaño y ropa normal civil **-Soy Lie Wang y me gustaría su ayuda para sanar a dos personas que viajan con mi caravana mercantil-** dijo con respeto llamando la atención de Naruto.

En una nube apareció otro Naruto mientras el original siguió su camino **-Este clon me informara lo que le digas, espérame en el arco norte-** dijo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de plumas negras.

* * *

 **OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

En la oficina estaban presentes todos los ancianos y Hiruzen quienes acababan de escuchar el informe de Naruto, sobre su misión y la situación en el país del agua.

 **-La situación es muy preocupante, Yagura ha perdido la poca sanidad que le quedaba… no puedo creer que este asiendo "eso"-** dijo Homura con algo de enojo **-Deberíamos considerar enviar a Raíz a disminuir sus fuerzas-** dijo con Koharu concordando, pero Danzo no mostro apoyo.

 **-No podemos ya que solo el 30% de mis agentes están actualmente destinados para hacer misiones en el exterior, por lo menos hasta que matemos a los conspiradores-** dijo Danzo sabiendo que sus agentes funcionan ahora como espías dentro de los anbu y guardias para el Hokage, limitando su rango de acción algo que molestaba a Danzo ya que habían amenazas fuera de la aldea y tuvo que retirar a los agentes asignados a ellas para reemplazar a los anbu, ya que nadie podía confiar en ellos al no haber acatado órdenes del Hokage en el pasado **-(Me preocupa el sindicato dorado ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente… además esa secta religiosa podría ser un problema dentro de nada)-** pensó Danzo sobre las investigaciones detenidas.

Hiruzen que se había quedado en silencio fumando su pipa hablo **-Aunque queramos ayudar seria extremadamente difícil movilizar a Jonin… ya que necesitaríamos cooperación del consejo de forma mayoritaria-** dijo sabiendo el procedimiento creado después de la muerte de Minato sobre movilización de tropas para batallas o guerras **-*suspiro* Naruto tengo que pedirte que estés alerta ya que el consejo desde que Kushina llego han esto demasiado tranquilos para ser normal incluso el consejo civil… temo que tengan un plan en desarrollo-** dijo con enojo.

Naruto solo asintió **-Lo entiendo pero el consejo civil no será problema más-** dijo con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención de los presentes, antes de aparecer una carpeta gruesa y pasársela al Hokage quien al abrirla pudo ver la gran cantidad de "pagare" firmados por miembros del consejo, todos expedidos por sumas enormes de dinero de parte de la compañía _Jaken'na kokoro (corazón negro)_ - **Con esos pagare se puede dejar en la calle a la mayoría del consejo civil y los demás estarían sin poder monetario por mucho tiempo, lo cual daría la oportunidad de anularlos por completo-** explico Naruto con clara felicidad sádica en su tono.

Esa empresa había aparecido en un inicio manteniendo un perfil bajo, hasta que adquirió todo el barrio rojo de la aldea y expulso a todos los criminales de ella, la policía había tenido un día de campo capturando a todos ellos por diferentes crimines, el barrio en estos dos meses había atravesado una gran cantidad de cambio en imagen y sus habitantes, al tener una mayoría de personas fuera de la aldea de 70% y los demás siendo anteriores habitantes que no fueron expulsados, todos ellos trabajando en la gran cantidad de negocios legales en toda la zona desde tiendas especializadas, restaurantes, casa de masajes o moteles.

 **-Como obtuviste estos papeles-** pregunto Koharu sabiendo que la empresa era muy hermética con sus asuntos, los cuales a pesar de ser legales eran algo sospechosos era tanto su secretismo que solo el Hokage había conocido al encargado de la empresa ya que el presidente no estaba disponible… **-Acaso tú eres…-** dejo que las palabras se hundieran como todos completaron sus palabras en su mente deduciendo el mensaje.

 **-Correcto yo soy el presidente de la empresa-** dijo Naruto con clara felicidad, cuando Hiruzen se disponía a interrogarle un perro gris apareció encima de su escritorio, lo raro del pero es que llevaba lentes oscuros y un chaleco ninja **-(Una invocación)-** dedujo en su mente Naruto viendo como el animal le entregaba un pergamino al Hokage antes de desaparecer, también pudo ver como este tomaba una expresión seria antes de mostrárselo a los demás quienes compartieron un mirada antes de asentir hacia Hiruzen.

 **-Naruto tenía una misión para ti después que descansaras un par de días, pero esta información aumenta la necesidad de ti en esta misión-** dijo Hiruzen recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto mostrando que estaba listo para ella **-*suspiro* Veras los agentes de Danzo descubrieron que un empresario llamado Gato ha estado traficando variedad de cosas y personas… también está la sospecha de que está trabajando para un sindicato criminal de alto nivel, no teníamos su posición actual hasta ahora ya que el equipo de Kimiko y Kushina, junto con el de Gai con el de Kurenai son blanco de sicarios de este al ser escolta de uno de sus enemigos un constructor de nombre Tazuna… necesito que sirvas de refuerzo para ellos, pero tu misión principal será matar a Gato y destruir su operación-** dijo Hiruzen recibiendo otra afirmación antes de lanzarle un pergamino negro **-Ese es tu nuevo uniforme con tus medidas actualizadas y una carta para que tengas el control de la cadena de mando de la misión-** dijo antes de dar permiso para que Naruto se retirara en una nube de humo.

Una figura apareció arrodilla en el centro de la habitación, mostrando ser un anbu masculino de cabello castaño, portando una máscara de halcón **-Hokage-sama debería pensar en enviar a otros para ayudar a Naruto-san, yo recomendaría a Ibiki y Iruka-** dijo el anbu recibiendo silencio a cambio antes de escuchar un suspiro.

 **-*suspiro* Ya te he dicho Hayate que no es necesario tanto protocolo cuando estamos entre personas de confianza-** dijo Hiruzen algo cansado de la actitud de su agente **-En cuanto a tu sugerencia ya estaba en mi mente solo que los enviare en una semana o cuando Naruto los pida (si los pide)-** dijo Hiruzen como Hayate se retiró en un borrón de velocidad.

Hayate ahora era el guardaespaldas del Hokage y sorprendentemente su compañero de prácticas, algo que Hiruzen disfrutaba mucho al tener compañía y alguien a quien pasarle sus enseñanzas en especial alguien tan dedicado como Hayate a pesar de concentrarse en su esgrima.

* * *

 **NAMI NO KUNI-UN DIA DESPUES**

Los Jonin estaban enojados y tensos, la misión que creía que iba a ser fácil para satisfacer los deseos de misión de sus estudiantes y mejorar la relación entre equipos diferentes, algo importante para los futuros ninjas ya que no siempre trabajarían con las mismas personas, era una trampa mortal, pero su enojo vino que dos días después de salir fueron atacados por 20 bandidos y 2 chunin renegados los cuales lograron herir a un par de sus genin, entonces el cliente Tazuna explico que iban detrás de él ya que era el líder de la construcción de un puente desde su país al continente, ya que este significaría el fin de la dictadura instaurada por un hombre llamado Gato quien había conquistado el país hace 3 años y usando su poder puso impuestos elevados obligando a cualquiera que no podía pagarlos convertirse en sus esclavos en todo menos nombre en minas a través del país de las olas sin nadie intentara nada al ser un tierra sin señor feudal propio o aliado.

Uno de los Jonin presentes es una mujer de cabello negro largo y voluminoso, ojos rojos brillantes con un anillo negro ligero, su belleza acentuada con un ligero maquillaje, llevaba un traje de malla hasta sus muslos, siendo cubierta por envolturas parecidas a pergaminos, llevaba su banda en su frente, esta es Kurenai Yuhi maestra del equipo 8.

Kurenai miraba a sus estudiantes Shino Aburame, Yakumo Kurama y Hinata Hyuga, ellos se habían comportado acorde a su nivel solo fue que sus enemigos eran muchos, por eso Hinata tenía un golpe grave en las costillas y una mano muy dañada, sus compañeros recibieron heridas leves.

Su primer estudiante y único varón, es un adolecente de cabello negro picudo, con su cuerpo cubierto por una gran chaqueta gris claro más allá de sus rodillas, sandalias negras en su espalda llevaba una mochila pequeña de color negro, este es Shino Aburame heredero de su clan.

Él era el típico miembro de su clan, calmado e inteligente, al principio tuvo dificultades para transmitir sus pensamientos a sus compañeros y a ella, pero con algo de trabajo en equipo continuo lograron que el fuera más comunicativo… tanto como un Aburame podía ser, debajo de las enseñanzas de Kurenai había mejorado su control de los insectos y lograr que estos dispersaran toda ilusión de rango D y algunas de rango C, su taijutsu estaba solo al mínimo de la academia.

Su segundo estudiante es una chica de cabello marrón claro, ojos a juego con su cabello, piel algo bronceada, un cuerpo atlético con C-cup, cintura y caderas hermosas, llevaba una camiseta estilo kimono de color rojo hasta su cintura, pantalones negros algo ajustados hasta sus rodillas y sandalias con algo de tacón negros, esta es Yakumo Kurama.

Ella era la heredera de su clan especializado en genjutsu y con un línea de sangre que magnificaba los efectos de estos, Kurenai la conocía desde niña al haber sido su tutora por un tiempo y la había ayudado a controlar su chakra salvaje gracias a tener una sub-clase de línea de sangre muy rara dentro de su familia, la cual le dotaba de otra conciencia especial que le daba una gran resistencia a las ilusiones o cualquier ataque mental, Kurenai había cumplido su trabajo y había seguido en contacto con ella a pesar del tiempo, por eso fue una sorpresa conocer que su línea de sangre fue sellada por su padre al ser calificada por él como "incontrolable y peligrosa", por eso la había entrenado en genjutsu normal y taijutsu solo alcanzando el rango genin medio.

Su último estudiante es una chica de cabello azul medio oscuro largo hasta la cintura, piel blanca y ojos blancos de un Hyuga, su ropa no permitía saber cómo es su figura, llevando una chaqueta grande lavanda suave algo holgada, pantalones negros y sandalias azul oscuro, ella es Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata era un tema especial para Kurenai ya que ella fue aprendiz de su madre antes de que se retirara de las fuerzas shinobi, Hinata a mucho pesar para su maestra no había demostrado una dedicación completa al estilo de vida shinobi, ella se negaba a usar por completo el estilo de taijutsu que compartía con su madre basado en su flexibilidad y atacar ciertos puntos en el sistema circulatorio de chakra los cuales causaban una muerte casi segura, pero ella no lo hacía en vez de seguir las bases del estilo ella atacaba sin convicción, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de su madre y Kurenai no había dado con la forma de motivarla a diferencia de su hermana gemela Hina.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Kurenai hace dos meses, si estaba orgullosa de sus estudiantes ella hubiera dicho sin pensarlo que sí, pero en estos meses tuvo que enfrentar la verdad que se negaba a reconocer, sus estudiantes iban por su mismo camino de especialización sin dejar de ser promedio, solo que ella era un Jonin bajo promedio, mientras sus estudiantes desarrollaban sus especialidades para ser promedios en estas y en lo demás.

Fue hace dos meses que se encontró con la dura verdad de una forma abrupta, incluso ahora tenía que resistir temblar ante el recuerdo y pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido **-(Si Naruto-san no hubiera aparecido estaría muerta…o peor)-** casi tembló ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-HACE 2 MESES-**

En un pequeño claro de un bosque del país del fuego, Kurenai se encontraba con su espalda apoyada a un árbol intentando con poco éxito mantenerse en pie, a pesar de sus piernas temblorosas apenas sosteniendo su propio peso ella sostenía un par de kunai en sus manos para defenderse de sus oponentes quienes se burlaban de sus intentos de seguir en pie.

Ella había tomado una simple misión rango B, uno de los requerimientos nuevos para los Jonin-sensei para evitar que sus habilidades se atrofiaran, al acompañar a sus estudiantes solo a misiones rango D, C las más comunes con los genin en su primer año de actividad, su misión era sencilla y no era nada que no hubiera hecho en el pasado con mucha facilidad siendo solo destruir un campamento de bandidos cercanos a un pueblo, siendo la única razón de su rango era las altas posibilidades de ninjas renegados, había sido fácil "terminar" misión solo necesito algunos sellos explosivos de modelo nuevo y algunos genjutsu para matar a todos, pero cuando se retiraba su cuerpo fue impactado por tres senbon que goteaban un solución, al voltear había visto a su enemigo "muerto" y a otros dos ninjas con bandas de Amegakure con la línea horizontal de un renegado.

Sabiendo que la toxina haría efecto dentro de poco, ella había lanzado algunas bombas de humo nuevas llenando una gran parte del bosque de humo, permitiéndole huir y alejarse en busca de alcanzar un puesto de vigilancia del ejército cercano al bosque, pero fue interceptada por sus perseguidores apenas 5 minutos de huir al no poder alcanzar su máxima velocidad.

 **-*risa* Sí que nos diste un ligero problema para encontrarte mujer, te daremos eso en especial con ese humo que tenía un efecto de confusión, el cual hubiera funcionado si yo y mis socios no estuviéramos entrenados para resistir venenos-** dijo el líder, creando dudas en Kurenai ya que las bombas eran de la compañía Jaken'na kokoro, la cual había lanzado un serie de productos mejorados para los ninja como sellos explosivos y bombas **-Sabes eres muy hermosa quizá deberíamos interrogarte de forma más "divertida" *risa*-** dijo el líder con su secuaces asintiendo y mirando su cuerpo con claros deseos oscuros.

Kurenai empezó a entrar en pánico al ver como avanzaban a paso lente, claramente disfrutando de su miedo y sus intentos de permanecer en pie **-(No…no se suponía que sería especial… no dejare que manchen mi cuerpo)-** pensó viendo el kunai en su mano, sabiendo que su única salida seria la muerte en sus propias manos, el líder se dio cuenta e intento desarmarla antes de que el arma llegara a su cuello.

 **-Katon: Hosenka (Flor del fénix)-** se escuchó de repente como veinte bolas de fuego salieron detrás de Kurenai hacia sus enemigos, quienes se vieron obligados a saltar hacia atrás debido a la velocidad de las bolas fácilmente alcanzando chunin-medio **-Kasai no Kotei: Kontorōru no honō (control de llamas)-** escucho cuando las bolas impactaron el suelo y formaron una defensa para Kurenai, antes que una figura con un manto negro apareciera entre las llamas y ella.

El manto no dejaba apreciar el cuerpo de la figura y la capucha ocultaba su identidad, por un momento Kurenai se tensó pero al ver en su brazo la banda de Konoha se permito relajarse, causando que su cuerpo cansado y estresado callera sentado convirtiéndola en solo una espectadora de la pelea por venir.

 **-Mátenlo-** ordeno el líder de los renegados como estos se lanzaron hacia el shinobi de negro, este respondió golpeando áreas del torso con sus palmas cubiertas de chakra, las cuales usaba contra los brazos de sus atacantes, uno lanzo un golpe de chakra a la cabeza del ninja de la hoja y los otros iban a puñalearlo con kunai los cuales goteaban veneno, pero cuando iban a hacer contacto con el cuerpo este desapareció sin ningún tipo de borrón o efecto… solo como si nunca hubiera existido **-Acaso todo fue un genjutsu de la puta-** se preguntó el líder antes de sentir un ligero toque en su columna de arriba hacia abajo causando que sus ojos se abrieran cuando su cuerpo sintió un dolor paralizante donde fue tocado intento gritar pero nada salió, su mirada se dirigió a sus compañeros en busca de ayuda para verlos paralizados y con caras de dolor extremo antes de que sus extremidades empezaran a inflarse rápidamente junto con sus espaldas, todos sentían como su chakra se dirigía a estos puntos **-ARGGG-** gritaron antes de explotar en una lluvia de sangre cubriendo el suelo con algunas gotas cayendo sobre una Kurenai en shock ante la escena sangrienta.

Ella apenas pudo notar cuando su salvador se puso enfrente de ella y posaba una mano en su pecho cubierta de chakra médico **-G…racias-** dijo Kurenai sintiendo casi de inmediato los efectos del chakra curativo su fatiga yéndose y su fuerza volviendo mucho más rápido de lo que creía posible, al dirigir su mirada a la figura esta se quitó la parte superior del manto mostrando a Naruto el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Claro que Kurenai lo conocía pocos podían decir que no sabían de su estado de Jinchuriki sin ser miembros de esta generación, pero incluso en esta hay excepciones como algunos padres le contaron a sus hijos para evitar que tuvieran contacto con Naruto, ella misma había tenido un charla con su entonces vivo padre quien le explico que para él Naruto no era el demonio que profesaban algunos, pero que no podían ayudarlo de ninguna forma para prevenir el recibir represalias de la localidad.

Pero aquí en su hora de mayor necesidad estaba el joven a quien había evitado todo este tiempo, mirando a otro lado a su vida cuando pudo haberle ayudado en cualquier momento, esto es un gran golpe a la imagen que tenía Kurenai de sí misma al haberse visto como alguien que tenía "la voluntad de fuego" y amable **-("Un día todos se darán cuenta que ese lindo niño no es un monstro… dándose cuenta que los únicos monstros en la aldea son ustedes y los aldeanos")-** recordó Kurenai las palabras dichas por un buena amiga antes de que está rompiera todos los lazos con sus amigos por dudar de Naruto **-(Tenias razón Naori… como siempre)-** pensó con dolor en su corazón.

 **-He eliminado el veneno y quitado la fatiga pero tendrás que mantenerte inmóvil por una hora… me quedare para tenerte en observación-** dijo Naruto con calma terminando su trabajo y retrocediendo un poco, dejando que se desarrollara un silencio incómodo para su compañera quien decidió dar el primer paso en un nuevo camino para su vida, el cual le traería dolor y mucha felicidad.

* * *

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Había sido difícil para Kurenai iniciar una conversación ya que lo único que conocía de Naruto era que era el último lugar en su promoción de graduados y que había sido puesto en la reserva cuando Naruko y Kasumi tomaron su puesto en el equipo de Kimiko, aparte de eso la única información de él eran puros rumores susurrados entre algunas personas en la aldea, aunque al ver como dispuso de sus atacantes y como la curo supo que la mayoría de esos rumores eran verdad.

Ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría a los rumores decidió preguntarle sobre sus habilidades en especial el momento en el cual desapareció, ya que parecía un genjutsu especialmente sutil al no poder detectarlo, así fue como iniciaron un leve conversación sobre sus habilidades en ilusiones y como se especializaba en genjutsu de área, algo que sorprendió a Kurenai ya que ella apenas intentaba profundizar en esta área desde hace poco tiempo.

Su conversación se dirigió a la falta de poder de los shinobi de la aldeas en especial de Konoha, como estos no estaban al nivel de los que participaron en la tercera guerra con estos estando cerca pero no iguales a los partícipes en la segunda, quienes tienen la brecha más corta con los de la primera guerra pero el espacio entre estos y los partícipes de la era de los clanes combatientes quienes se consideraban las cúspides de poder de sus clanes era la mayor de todas.

 **-Oye nai-chan has estado muy tranquila desde hace rato…estas preocupada por tus gakis-** dijo una mujer al lado de Kurenai sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella es una mujer unos cm más baja que Kurenai con cabello morado peinado con una cola alta que se abría formando una piña, ojos marrones y piel algo bronceada, llevaba un traje de malla desde el cuello hasta las rodillas debajo de un falda a medio muslo y en la parte superior solo llevado solo una gabardina color arena dejado apreciar sus pechos DD acompañados de un trasero alegre.

Esta es Anko Mitarashi Jonin especial y mejor amiga de Kurenai desde antes de entrar a la academia, donde formaron un grupo con Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, Izumi Uchiha y Naori Uchiha, siendo inseparables por años antes de que las Uchiha se fueran del grupo y cayeran en coma, Kurenai había buscado ayuda en sus amigas para entrenar algo que sorprendió a estas pero aun así la ayudaron a mejora mucho más de lo esperado.

 **-Oh estás pensando en Tenshi-kun… nai-chan es una pervertida-** dijo Anko con una sonrisa consiguiendo la reacción que esperaba de Kurenai unos ojos con furia silenciosa y un tic en su ceja, antes de que esta pudiera regañar a Anko como siempre está la interrumpió **-No tienes que preocuparte nai-chan, ya te dije que los rumores son verdad y él es así de fuerte-** dijo Anko cambiando el tema para calmar a su amiga.

 **-*suspiro* Deja de bromear Anko ya te dije mil veces que él no me interesa de esa manera, además yo no soy una damisela en apuros que se enamora de su héroe-** dijo Kurenai con su voz calmada y segura **-Y todavía tengo dudas sobre esos rumores y tus pruebas de que sean reales son palabras de algunos bandidos que torturaste-** dijo recordando como Anko llego sonriendo al confirmar los rumores sobre Naruto después de una sección en el departamento de inteligencia.

Después siguieron conversando/discutiendo como era costumbre para ellas al ser mejores amigas con personalidades opuestas, siendo vistas por su cliente y por sus compañeros Jonin quienes suspiraron en su comportamiento, siendo la excepción un el único hombre Jonin del grupo quien las veía con una sonrisa que brillaba cada vez que el sol hacia contacto con ella.

El hombre tiene cabello negro con corte de tazón y cejas muy espesas, llevando un traje de spandex verde y calentadores naranja con un chaleco Jonin abierto por encima, este es Maito Gai el mayor especialista en taijutsu de Konoha y uno de sus ninjas más fuertes a pesar de su comportamiento raro.

Gai dejo de mirarlas para mirar a su equipo con ojos llenos de orgullo ya que durante el combate anterior ellos habían demostrado su nivel como shinobi con un gran futuro por delante, ninguno recibió heridas aparte de algunos cortes y un par de magullones, para él como sensei significaba que había tomado buenas direcciones y que era momento de llevar su entrenamiento al siguiente nivel ya que había pasado un año dándoles las bases y experiencias necesarios para entrenar para cumplir sus sueños, al pensar en esa palabras dirigió su vista a sus estudiantes caminando en silencio y siempre alertas.

Su primer estudiante es una chica de cabello castaño peinado como dos bollos chinos, ojos marrones y una sonrisa ligera en sus labios, llevaba una camisa china blanca con bordes dorados la cual se ajustaba a su pecho C-cup, sus pantalones eran negros algo sueltos pero aun así se ajustaban a su voluptuoso trasero que podría celosas a otras adolecentes u mujeres, Gai se permitió el pensamiento "poco juvenil" de que había sacado esa parte de su cuerpo de su madre, antes de sacudir un poco su cabeza y calmar su mente.

Ella es Tenten a hija de una de las mejores kunoichi que han servido a Konoha y actualmente retirada, su sueño es convertirse en una gran kunoichi como su madre y una maestra de armas algo por lo cual había estado trabajando apenas decidir ser una ninja, su madre le había dado acceso y capacitación básica en algunas armas pero no avanzo de eso al decirle a su hija que cuando mostrara su madures completa ella la entrenaría, Tenten lo tomo bien y había seguido entrenado arduamente siendo la razón por la que Gai la pidió como estudiante, desde que estaba bajo su "ala" había desarrollado un puntería casi perfecta en un rango de 40mts y un conocimiento aún mayor en el manejo de armas.

Su siguiente estudiante era una mini versión de Gai, un joven de cabello negro y cejas del mismo estilo que su sensei, usando el mismo traje de spandex y calentadores naranjas, lo único lo los diferenciaba era una cicatriz en forma de X pequeña en la barbilla, Gai sintió algo de tristeza al mirar esa marca después de todo él había escuchado la historia del chico de como busco guía de un shinobi y este un arranque de furia marco su cara.

Este es Rock Lee un huérfano de la familia paterna de Gai quien lo adopto cuando tenía 8 años, a pesar de los problemas en ese entonces dentro de su familia, decidió criarlo como un hermano ya que no quería tomar el lugar de padre de Lee de su biológico que murió cumpliendo su deber, había sido difícil al principio al no tener una conexión hasta desarrollarla a través del entrenamiento en taijutsu al descubrir su incapacidad para usar chakra, el sueño de Lee es ser un maestro de taijutsu y demostrar que no necesitaba ningún tipo de energía para ser un gran guerrero.

Su último estudiante caminaba con claro orgullo y clase en cada paso que daba, era una joven de cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la cintura, sostenido por una cinta blanca como un cola baja ojos blancos señal clara de ser una Hyuga, su cara hermosa tenía una expresión en blanco o enojada normalmente, llevaba una camisa estilo kimono blanca de mangas largas que ocultaban sus manos, ajustándose a sus pechos D-cup, una falda casi hasta las rodillas de color negro con aperturas a los lados mostrando que llevaba pantalones cortos grises debajo, acentuando su trasero.

Ella es Nejiko Hyuga parte de la rama secundaria y novato del año, su vida había atravesado un cambio gigantesco cuando ocurrió el "Incidente Hyuga" en el cual ella junto con su hermano gemelo perdieron a su padre y tío, mientras su madre estaba de misión fuera del país una de la cual no volvió siendo considerada "M.I.A" (missed in action) dejándolos solos, hasta que el líder del consejo de ancianos del clan tomo a su hermano bajo su aprendizaje removiéndole el sello de rama, ella había sido adoptada por la nueva líder de clan Hitomi pero el consejo se negó a quitarle el sello dando como excusa que ella no mostraba el potencial de su hermano en las "artes y costumbres" Hyuga.

 **-*tos*Ya casi llegamos a donde nos encontrara el barco *tos* solo pasamos un claro con un lago y podremos cruzar a la isla*tos**tos*-** dijo el cliente llamado Tazuna un hombre mayor con actitud dura, mostrando su experiencia como líder algo que se notaba en su aura a pesar de estar incapacitado, ya que carecía de brazo izquierdo, pierna y el ojo derecho, pero aun así su cuerpo mostraba mucha fuerza a pesar de su edad.

Las palabras del cliente fueron reconocidas por los ninjas con experiencia, a pesar de estar ocupados en diferentes actividades mientras lo vigilaban **-(Los ninjas se han vuelto más raro con los años… por lo menos no tengo que soportar a la mocosa de cabello chicle)-** pensó Tazuna ya que el equipo 7 daba la opción de sacar a algún genin en caso de que el cliente lo decidiera y Tazuna de inmediato eligió sacar a la niña, ya que sus instintos levantaron alarmas no a causa de su clara debilidad o infantilismo pero algo en su forma le daba una desconfianza extrema así que la saco, lo cual fue respondido con unos gritos e insultos de parte de la niña que hubieran seguido si él no la noquera usando su bastón ponderado, cuando la golpeo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo y destruir su cráneo debido a las alarmas en su mente, pero decidió solo burlarse y salir de la oficina del Hokage quien se disculpó con él por el comportamiento de la genin.

Al entrar en el claro de inmediato todos levantaron sus guardias al sentir presencias sobre el lago y viendo como una neblina rodeaba los arboles imposibilitando la visión, fuera de los límites del claro **-Todos hagan silencio y eviten hacer movimientos bruscos-** dijo Kimiko mientras guardaba su libro negro y sacaba un kunai, Kushina tenía la mano en su katana mientras sus hijas se acercaban a Satsuki todas sacando kunai, los demás sacaron armas y/o se pusieron en posición de batalla, Tazuna por su parte apretó un poco más su bastón causando que el cilindro que tocaba el suelo se desprendiera mostrando una punta afilada **-(Estaré condenado si me voy de este mundo sin una pelea)-** pensó Tazuna listo para todo a pesar de saber que era superado por los shinobi.

La neblina ligera sobre el lago se dispersó dejando ver a los dueños de la presencia, siendo 4 figuras masculinas portando bandas de Kiri.

Uno de los hombres llevaba un parche y talismanes en sus orejas, usaba un kimono masculino azul con marrón.

Un joven un poco mayor que los genin presentes, llevaba en su espalda un gran espada envuelta en vendajes, se notaba que estaba nervioso por la situación.

El otro hombre mayor era el más alto con cabello negro corto, la boca cubierta con vendajes y su banda de forma lateral, llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas entallada y pantalones anbu, a sus espaldas tenía una enorme espada que asemejaba un cuchillo de carnicero con un agujero y curva en la punta.

El joven a su lado tenia cabello largo negro recogido con clase, su cara era cubierta por una máscara anbu de la niebla y llevaba un kimono de batalla como ropa.

 **-Zabuza Momochi Kirigakure no Kijin "El demonio de la niebla" ninja renegado de clase A en el libro bingo y anterior líder de la división de asesinato Shark-** dijo Kimiko reconociendo a uno de los presentes, sin poder identificar a ningún otro solo podía decir que el hombre del parche era un Jonin y el adolecente nervioso portaba una de las "siete espadas de la niebla", pero no sabía cuál al no haber enfrentado nunca a un portador y solo haber escuchado rumores sobre estas.

Gai si pudo reconocer ambas espadas ya que las había encontrado cuando era un genin, así fue como pudo reconocer que la espada del joven era una de "Las tres armas espirituales", no sabía que significaba el nombre pero si sabía que estas eran las espadas más poderosas de las siete, teniendo varios requisitos únicos cada una para elegir portador **-(Si ese joven posee esa espada su chakra debe estar a nivel Jonin… podría ser un nuevo Kisame)-** pensó Gai con seriedad.

 **-Kimiko Hatake, Kushina Uzumaki y Maito Gai… que grupo de grandes shinobi degradados a niñeros por lo que veo-** dijo Zabuza molestando a algunos de los genin y a dos Jonin al no ser reconocidas **-Mejor terminemos esto rápido entreguen al anciano y no habrá sangre derramada en este lugar-** ofreció pero sus oponentes siguieron en poses de batalla con Kimiko y Kushina haciendo fluir su chakra **-*suspira**sonrisa sanguinaria*Bueno lo intentamos a las buenas-** dijo sin dejar de sonreír ahora desenfundando su espada con el adolecente a su lado sacando senbon, el otro usuario desprendió con nerviosismo su espada sin desenvolverla y el hombre del parche tomo una pose parecida al Jukken (Puño suave) extrañado a sus oponentes en especial las dos Hyugas.

La presión del momento crecía cada segundo entre ambos grupos, como los Jonin de Konoha y sus oponentes empezaron a soltar chakra en el ambiente aumentando la presión, sobre los hombros de los genin.

 **FUSH *DESGARRE***

El sonido vino de la espada del adolecente ahora cubierta de chakra completamente visible, el cual desgarro una parte de los vendajes **-HAZLO CHOJIRO-** grito el hombre del parche como el adolecente lanzo un corte horizontal con su espada **-Āto himitsu: Supirichuarutorinidādo: Kiri o sakujo shimasu (Arte Secreto: Trinidad Espiritual: Quita nieblas)-** grito Chojiro como su corte solo una enorme media luna azul con blanco directo a los ninjas de Konoha quienes notaron que sus pies estaban congelados al suelo pero que el corte era algo lento solo velocidad chunin medio.

Los tres Jonin con más experiencia estaban listos para contener el ataque, Kimiko paso por algunos sellos antes de poner sus manos en el suelo **-Doton: Ganpeki (Muro de roca)-** llamo mientras su compañera desenfundo su katana mostrando los grabados de remolinos rodeando la hoja **-Suwāru hogo-sha (Remolino guardián)-** grito Kushina con su katana expulsando velozmente agua de la nada produciendo un remolino delante del muro girando con furia **-No lo creo Ninshu: Chinsei yashi (Palma Pacificadora)-** dijo el hombre del parche lanzando un golpe de palma, el cual creo una onda que desapareció las defensas dejándolos abiertos al ataque entrante siendo la esperanza Gai quien estaba haciendo una extraña pose de manos **-GOKEN: SATTŌ (ESTANPIDA…-** no pudo continuar su grito cuando todos vieron como un borrón apareció entre ambos grupos en una nube de humo.

 **-DETÉNGANSE AHORA MONTÓN DE INCOMPETENTES-** grito la figura como la media luna impacto con una barrera formada de líneas brillantes, anulando por completo cualquier efecto pero creando una gran nube de polvo **-MALDICION CHOJIRO si vuelves a usar esa técnica contra mi te romperé todos los huesos-** grito una voz desde el polvo dispersándose dejando ver una silueta amorfa **-Polvo molesto-** dijo la figura como movió lo que parecía su brazo creando una ráfaga de viento cegando a los presentes, agitando el lago y dispersando el polvo y niebla.

Al dispersarse las mujeres presentes tuvieron diferentes niveles de rubor siendo Kurenai, Hinata, Kasumi y Nejiko las que tenían los mayores a pesar que la ultimo mantenía su cara seria, pero al ver mejor la figura todos se sorprendieron de la razón por la que parecía una masa amorfa, tanta fue su sorpresa que no notaron el aumento del temblor de un asustado Chojiro que empezaba a sudar.

La figura era un adolecente bastante alto de cabello negro algo salvaje con dos mechones enmarcando su frente, lo demás era sostenido por una cola de caballo en la nuca, sus ojos eran azules muy oscuros pero con aire de encanto y misterio, su piel era levemente bronceada, usaba como ropa un chaleco ninja de nuevo estilo de color negro, claramente blindado y hecho a la medida, al frente de este tenía cuatro bolcillos del tamaño de etiquetas, el kanji de "fuego" en su hombro derecho y los de "asuntos de guerra" en el izquierdo, el chaleco estaba un poco abierto mostrado lo ajustado que estaba a la musculatura desarrollada, junto con una camiseta negra manga larga con un cráneo blanco, llevaba pantalones anbu negros con sandalias y guantes sin dedos del mismo color, su banda de Konoha estaba en su cuello el cual estaba cubierto con vendas junto con sus muñecas. (N-A: Parecido a Minato en la película La torre perdida)

Claramente era un espécimen muy atractivo, pero era algo arruinado por su ceño fruncido y el aura enojada que estaba liberando junto con su chakra, lo que sorprendió a los presentes era que en su hombro derecho sostenido por esa mano era un ninja con uniforme de Kiri Jonin de color amarillo oscuro y usando una máscara anbu, en su mano izquierda sostenía un saco grande claramente lleno mientras goteaba sangre.

 **-NARUTO-KUN/SAN-** gritaron Gai y Chojiro respectivamente al reconocer al recién llegado, causando ojos abiertos en ambos lados con la diferencia que los de Kiri retrocedieron unos pasos algo que fue notado de inmediato **-(Porque retrocedieron al escuchar su nombre)-** pensaron todos los ninjas de Konoha aunque Kushina lo miraba con su ceño fruncido y claro odio, extrañando a sus hijas al no saber el porqué de sus acciones.

 **-Ahora todos desistan aquí no habrá pelea entre ustedes…y esa orden viene con el apoyo de Hokage-sama-** dijo Naruto viendo a sus compañeros de la hoja con clara dureza y autoridad en su tono, antes de dirigirle una ligera mirada a Kushina "ahora no" y ligeramente movió sus labios diciendo "estúpido tomate" enojándola aún más **-En cuanto a ustedes el trato entre los rebeldes y la aldea estipula que "no se iniciara ningún combate entre las partes sino se cumplen ciertos requerimientos"… así que detengan toda ofensa y acérquense…o LOS APLASTO-** dijo Naruto con la última parte reforzada por su chakra claramente enorme para los presentes con capacidades sensoriales.

Chojiro y el ninja del parche calmaron sus posturas y empezaron a acercarse con total naturalidad **-Que demonios Ao porque confianzas en ellos… en especial a tenerlo a** _ **él**_ **como apoyo-** dijo Zabuza con enojo **-Cálmate Zabuza este joven ha ayudado más a la resistencia que muchos de nuestros mejores hombres…*suspiro* él es el asesino del ministro Tatsumi y el destructor de su fuerte-** dijo Ao sorprendiendo enormemente a Zabuza, quien abrió mucho sus ojos dirigiendo su mirada a Ao para que confirmara la información al recibir un asentimiento, volvió a ubicar su espada en su espalda y se empezó a acercar al grupo junto al joven de la máscara.

Cuando ambos grupos estaban juntos, pero manteniendo las distancias entre ellos mostrando desconfianza, Naruto al ver esto suspiro y soltó al ninja en el suelo el cual se quejó **-Oh cállate solo tienes la mitad de tus costillas rotas-** dijo Naruto al ninja caído sin importarle las miradas de extrañeza de algunos y la de gran aprobación de Anko y Zabuza, al ver que se seguía quejando volvió a suspirar y quitarle la máscara para verlo a los ojos, causando que el ninja dejara de hacer cualquier movimiento incluso el de respiración **-Ustedes explíquenme porque están tan desesperados como para no ocultar su rastro-** dijo Naruto mirando a los ninjas de Kiri soltando en el suelo el contenido del saco resultado ser un montón de máscaras de anbu de Kiri cubiertas de sangre **-Él es el ninja de más alto rango y poder de los dos escuadrones que los estaban siguiendo-** dijo como Zabuza y el enmascarado dirigían su mirada a un Ao que intentaba parecer profesional.

 **-"Solo concentrémonos en interceptar al grupo nada malo pasara"… bien dicho Ao si Mei-sama estuviera aquí te derretiría las bolas-** dijo Zabuza frotándose las sienes mientras el enmascarado a su lado negaba con su cabeza.

 **-Un momento tú acabaste con dos escuadrones anbu Naruto-san-** dijo Kurenai con clara sorpresa no haciéndole caso a los toques en sus costillas de parte de Anko que quería decir "te lo dije", mientras los genin reconocían a Naruto como el "último lugar" de su generación, lo miraban con mezcla de duda, sorpresa y negación de parte de Satsuki al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo ahora cambiado tanto, Kimiko miraba calmada pero su ojo dejaba apreciar ligeramente otros sentimientos que no podían ser definidos por nadie.

 **-*risa ligera* Lo único que tienen de anbu estos inútiles es el nombre-** dijo Naruto riendo ligeramente acompañado sorprendentemente por Ao y Zabuza, los demás al no captar causaron que Naruto suspirara **-Los anbu de Kiri leales al Yodaime Mizukage han visto sus números menguando desde los inicios de la guerra civil, las batallas iniciales cortaron sus números en gran cantidad, también está el hecho que la mayoría de los anbu se unieron a la resistencia…ahora la mayoría de los anbu de verdad sirven como guardias y agentes del Mizukage, mientras las filas de anbu son llenadas con chunin y algún que otro Jonin barato-** explico Naruto demostrando su gran conocimiento de la situación en Mizu no Kuni (País del agua).

 **-Ahora me pueden explicar que rayos están haciendo tan lejos de su país, creía que se iban a preparar para estar más activos en las fases finales de la guerra-** dijo Naruto viendo a los ninjas de Kiri quienes endurecieron sus posturas.

 **-Hubo un gran movimiento de las fuerzas del Mizukage…*suspiro* nuestros líderes pensaron que si golpeábamos a estos soldados la guerra duraría mucho menos, lamentablemente fue una trampa nuestros hombres fueron rodeados y superados fácilmente con la batalla terminando con muchos muertos y prisioneros de nuestro lado, muy pocos pudieron escapar de la trampa… pero el golpe más fuerte fue que Mei-sama y Yukiko-sama fueron capturadas-** dijo Ao con pesar en sus palabras con Chojiro y el enmascarado bajando la cabeza.

El silencio lleno el claro como Naruto se les quedo viendo con una cara en blanco **-Me estás diciendo que ustedes perdieron a las únicas personas en** _ **toda**_ **la resistencia que** _ **podían**_ **tener alguna oportunidad de vencer al Mizukage-** dijo Naruto claramente enojado **-Genial…*aplaude lentamente* acabaron con la mísera oportunidad de que la guerra terminara… entonces que hacen aquí no deberían planear algún rescate-** dijo Naruto como los Jonin de Kiri desviaban su mirada al saber que fue un movimiento desesperado.

 **-Eso es lo que hacemos supimos que el Mizukage ha vendido a varios prisioneros en especial mujeres al empresario Gato *mira a Tazuna* ya que no tenemos información de él y que sin Mei-sama y Yukiko-sama la resistencia está en su punto más débil jamás, decidimos entregarle a Gato a alguien que odiara o tuviera interés como un intercambio-** explico Ao claramente sintiéndose mal al estar obligados a cooperar con alguna escoria como Gato.

 **-Claramente no permitiré que toques a este anciano… además el Hokage considera a Gato y su empresa un gran peligro potencial para Hi no Kuni-** dijo Naruto sobre su misión mirando a los shinobi de Kiri, los cuales se tensaron un poco **-Pero… podríamos trabajar juntos así salvaríamos a sus líderes y Gato muere junto a todos los que se opongan-** dijo Naruto como los rebeldes se juntaron a varios metros del grupo para discutir su siguiente movimiento.

Tazuna se había quedado en silencio desde que apareció Naruto, pero nunca dejo de mirarlo intensamente y al ver que estaba desocupado se acercó atrayendo la atención de todos, al estar frente a Naruto inclino su cuerpo tanto como su vejes e incapacidad se lo permitía **-Es un honor estar frente al mejor médico del continente elemental *mira los ojos de Naruto* y a uno de los shinobi más queridos por el público…Kasai no Kotei-** dijo Tazuna volviendo a inclinarse siendo respondido por una de Naruto.

Los demás ninjas de Konoha miraban con duda el acto enfrente de ellos, todos excepto Gai que sonreía levantando un pulgar y sus dientes brillando **-*tos*Disculpe Tazuna-san porque razón ser refiere a esa forma hacia Naruto-san-** dijo Yakumo intentando saciar la dudas en las mentes de todos, Tazuna se enderezo mientras le daba la mano a Naruto y dirigió su mirada a la joven antes de mirar a Naruto quien asintió.

 **-*ejem* Este joven aquí es conocido como el "Dākuenjeru (ángel oscuro)" ya que ha salvado y curado cientos con sus manos, pero ha matado a miles con esa mismas manos-** dijo Tazuna como todos dirigieron su mirada a un Naruto calmado y algo aburrido **-Se dice que su habilidad medica es tal que puede implantar miembros faltantes, eliminar cualquier cicatriz y trasplantar órganos tan delicados como el corazón, pulmones y hígado-** dijo con todos ahora sintiendo gran sorpresa incluso Gai había dejado de sonreír para tener su boca abierta **-En cuanto a su habilidad de combate se dice que puede cortarte una extremidad a varios metros de distancia con un movimiento de dedos y arrancarte el corazón de igual forma-** termino de explicar con una cara mostrando respeto y algo de miedo leve, compartido por algunos genin al ver a Naruto sonriendo a la parte arrancar el corazón.

Shino siendo alguien criado para mantener la calma y pensar lógicamente en situaciones sorpresivas fue el siguiente en preguntar **-Y de dónde viene el apodo de Kasai no Kotei-** dijo Shino esperando que fuera un apodo de respeto y no algo que se refiriera a sus habilidades, ya que su clan no era muy afín al fuego de ningún tipo solo teniendo a un usuario Katon en todo el clan.

Sus aspiraciones fueron aplastadas no por Tazuna sino por Ao que volvió junto a los demás de su grupo **-El porta ese nombre al ser considerado como el usuario Katon más peligroso actualmente vivo, teniendo acreditado conocer más de 100 jutsu de Katon desde rango-D a A-** dijo Ao mirando a Naruto con respecto **-También el Suiton o cualquier uso de agua es inútil contra él ya que sus llamas no se apagan de esa forma-** termino de decir impresionando a todos en especial cuando Naruto extendió su mano antes de chasquear sus dedos creando una bola de fuego sin ningún sello de mano y poco chakra en ella **-Ah también no necesita usar sellos de mano para la mayoría de sus jutsu Katon o moldear chakra elemental-** recordó Ao mientras todos veían la bola de fuego flotando sobre la palma de Naruto sin perder su forma y salvajismo natural, pero alguien no veía solo con asombro sino que sentía miedo y gran odio.

Kushina veía esa capacidad de manipulación del Katon como una prueba de que el Kyubi estaba recuperando su poder a pesar de sello del Shinigami **-(Aunque ese sello no pudo salvar a mi bebe… maldito seas Minato te dije mil veces que no habías dominado esa fórmula de sellado y por tu error perdí a mi rayo de sol)-** pensó intentando controlar las lágrimas que quería caer al pensar en su hijo muerto, ella culpaba a Minato de su muerte incluso más que el Kyubi ya que fue su arrogancia como "maestro" de fuinjutsu causo que usara el sello consumidor del Shinigami agregando algunas "mejoras" como él las llamo, las cuales causaron debilidad en el proceso de sellado y sus capacidades de contención finales, fue tanto su error que tanto Naruko como Kasumi habían sufrido de atrofia en su sistema de chakra hasta los 5 años, justo cuando Minato murió como consecuencia de su "trato" al invocar al Shinigami **-(Si el demonio cree que dejare que sea libre está muy equivocado… tendré que apurar a "ella" con la barrera de sellado y preparar a todos para encargarnos del demonio en su estado débil…solo espero que "ella" pueda terminarlo rápido a pesar de estar tan débil, si solo Tsunade pudiera ser encontrada para curarla, "ella" podría aplastar al Kyubi con facilidad)-** pensó Kushina planeando enviar un mensaje a sus compañeros en la aldea.

 **-Bien todos vamos hacia el barco que Tazuna ha contratado-** dijo Gai como el equipo de Kiri decidió unirse a Naruto en su misión a cambio de que la liberación de sus líderes fuera su principal objetivo, a lo cual él accedió si le daban el liderazgo completo de la operación.

* * *

 **EMBARCADERO ABANDONADO-MINUTOS DESPUES-**

El grupo ahora más grande estaba listo para abordar su transporte, solo esperando que Naruto ayudara al anciano capitán con su problemas de tos crónica y algunas dolencias de la edad, al terminar saco de un pergamino dos frascos de píldoras y se las dio con algunas indicaciones sobre su consumo, todo el tiempo comportándose como un profesional y con clara intención de ayudar al viejo hombre que le agradeció grandemente junto a sus dos hijos que los acompañarían en el barco.

El capitán ahora mucho mejor y con un gran animo dio la orden de abordar para iniciar su viaje de dos horas, mientras todos se montaban Naruto se dejó de ultimo y antes de pisar el barco retrocedió, apretando sus guantes y moviendo su cuello para estirarlo con todos mirándolo raro **-Sé que está ahí no pueden ocultarse-** dijo mirando a la línea de árboles a varios metros por un momento no ocurrió nada hasta que 20 figuras salieron velozmente lanzando varios kunai oxidados, shuriken y cuchillos normales a gran velocidad **-*suspiro*Idiotas Masutāsureddo: Enkei bōei (Maestro de hilos: defensa circular)-** dijo Naruto moviendo sus dedos ligeramente como una barrera de hilos detuvo todos los proyectiles con facilidad **-Quienes son ustedes-** dijo Naruto con calma y sus manos a cada lado mostrando que los hilos estaban hechos de chakra que salía de sus dedos excepto los pulgares.

Los atacantes vestían ropas muy diferentes entre ellos, algunos ropa civil, otros shinobi sin insignia y algunos con ropa que usaría un mercenario, incluso sus edades y sexo eran diferentes a como estaba planeado un grupo de ataque con normalidad, lo único que compartían era que llevaban mascaras blancas brillantes sonrientes de forma algo espeluznante.

 **-Naruto Uzumaki has sido marcado para morir-** dijeron todos los enmascarados al mismo tiempo, causando enojo en Naruto y miradas de sus acompañantes al ser llamado Uzumaki.

 **-Es un error mortal que han cometido-** dijo Naruto lanzando sus manos adelante con hilos, antes de impactar estos desaparecieron como retrocedía sus manos al pecho en forma de "X" **-** **Masutāsureddo: Menimienai-ito (Maestro de hilos: Hilo invisible)-** dijo como hilos tensos rodearon a los atacantes antes de que se movieran estos fueron envueltos y atrapados **-Adiós-** dijo moviendo sus índices ajustando los hilos que cortaron la carne y hueso como mantequilla, amputando extremidades y decapitando mientras la sangre era despedida como geiseres de los cuerpos.

 ***TUMP***

Los cuerpos cayeron con un ruido sordo sin dejar de sangrar ante la mirada impasible de Naruto y la mirada de choque de todos, con los genin intentando mantener sus estómagos cerrados al ver por primera vez muertes tan brutales, Hinata había cerrado sus ojos mientras temblaba como los demás **-(Respira…respira…no te desmayes)-** pensaba usando su fuerza de voluntad Hinata.

 **-Katon: Gōkakyū (gran bola de fuego)-**

 **-Suiton:** **Mizu no dangan (Balas de agua)-**

 **-Doton: Jū iwa (Pistola de rocas)-**

 **-Futon: Gurēto dageki (Gran soplo)-**

 **-Raiton: Jibashi (Asesino eléctrico)-**

Todos escucharon el llamado de los jutsu como estos salieron a altas velocidades desde el bosque con dirección a Naruto quien puso ambas manos en el suelo **-Doton: Ganpeki (Muro de roca)-** dijo creando un muro de 6mts de alto y 3mts de ancho, el cual lo protegía y a todos los demás gracias a su gran tamaño.

 ***BOOM***

El muro tembló al ser impactado por todos los jutsu pero no mostro más debilidad **-Doton: Hādorokku: Misairurafusukēru (Roca Dura: Misiles de escamas rocosas)-** dijo Naruto como el muro se tornó de color negro antes de agitarse y lanzarse como una lluvia hacia la línea de árboles levantado una gran nueve de humo al impactar perforando las cortezas de los árboles, Naruto frunció el ceño llenando sus pulmones de aire **-Katon: Honō no Akuma: Fureimudoragon (Llamas del diablo: Flama dragón)-** dijo soltando un gran torrente de llamas de su boca de color azul con tintes negros, al tocar algo sólido las llamas estallaban consumiendo rápidamente todo, en doce segundos 30 árboles habían sido convertidos en cenizas junto con cinco cuerpos ahora ennegrecidos por el fuego.

Del suelo frente Naruto apareció lentamente otro enmascarado que llevaba dos cimitarras con gravados **-(Fuinjutsu de nivel 5)-** reconocieron Naruto y Kushina, el enmascarado se movía de forma errática mientras estaba parado, meciendo un poco sus brazos y torso **-Futon: Kaze no ken (Espada de viento)-** dijo con voz barítona como los gravados brillaron blanco junto con todas las cuchillas que empezaron a temblar con algo de electricidad, acompañando el viento antes de lanzarse contra Naruto quien se lanzó para interceptarlo con taijutsu.

 **-ESTA LOCO ESAS ESPADAS LO CORTARAN EN DOS-** grito Tenten despertando las mentes aturdidas de los genin y Jonin quienes vieron como las cuchillas iban a chocar contra los puños de Naruto algunos cerraron sus ojos esperando el grito de dolor.

 ***CHOQUE***

Las cuchillas al tocar los puños soltaron chispas y retrocedieron como si tocaran metal, un puñetazo fue detenido por una hoja levantando chispas en mayor medida, así empezaron una danza intentando impactar el torso de sus oponentes siendo bloqueados, mientras la velocidad de los movimientos iban en aumento hasta llegar a velocidad chunin, una espada iba directo al cuello de Naruto para ser bloqueado por una palma desviándola ligeramente dejando una apertura, permitiéndole golpear una costilla que soltó un sonido horrible, pero aun así no retrocedió por el dolor **-(Entonces estoy en lo cierto)-** pensó Naruto desapareciendo en un borrón retrocediendo varios metros **-Kasai no Kotei: Hiken (Puño de fuego)-** dijo Naruto con todo su brazo derecha cubierta de fuego lanzando un puñetazo al enemigo a 5mts y acercándose, Naruto apareció a sus espaldas impactando su columna rompiéndosela el fuego aumento antes de atravesar la carne fácilmente **-Se acabó-** dijo Naruto sacando la mano apagada de la herida ahora cauterizada mientras el cuerpo caía y los ninjas se acercaban a ellos para ver las consecuencias.

Los genin tenían las caras verdes al olor de la carne humana quemada, Naruto al ver esto saco del bolsillo de su chaleco una etiqueta de sellado **-Sello: Mukō to kūki (Anulación de Aire)-** dijo Naruto con el sello brillando y el olor de toda la zona eran borrados, al terminar el sello fue consumido en fuego **-Ahora habla quien eres… o mejor aún que eres-** pregunto al cuerpo caído recibiendo miradas al hablar con un cuerpo claramente muerto **-Naruto no creo que este vivo-** dijo Kimiko con calma antes de que todos escucharan una risa ligera viniendo del suelo, como Naruto volteo el cuerpo que era la fuente del sonido **-*risa* Si hubiéramos sabido que eras tan fuerte… el contrato pediría mucho más *risa* ese hombre se ha creado enemigos de por vida *risa*… pero aun así el contrato está hecho y tú debes morir-** dijo el hombre sin mostrar dificultades al hablar a pesar de tener un pulmón y columna atravesados **-Nosotros somos nada y parte de todo-** dijo el hombre.

 **-Cómo es posible que hable… debería estar muerto** -dijo Anko viendo con extrañeza la situación, al ser algo que nunca había visto.

 **-El cuerpo está muerto desde que lo golpe durante nuestros ataques, le rompí una costilla que atravesó el lado del corazón… es la máscara la que habla… por eso pregunto de nuevo que** _ **eres**_ **-** dijo Naruto como la máscara desapareció como arena que lleva el viento, mostrando que debajo de ella el portador no poseía cara o algún rastro de haberla tenido **-Definitivamente eso es una de las cosas más raras que he visto en mi vida-** dijo mientras creaba varios clones que sellaron los cuerpos en un gran pergamino que les dio el original y todas las armas en otro.

 **-Solo es "una" acaso hay algo más raro en el mundo-** pregunto Naruko con un palo en la mano ya que había estado picando el cuerpo hasta que fue sellado, a pesar de los regaños de su hermana y compañera.

 **-Cuando veas un Oni poseyendo a un humano hablaremos de rareza-** dijo Naruto viendo los daños al bosque que había perdido varios árboles y el suelo **-(Estas mascaras son "usadas"… si se puede llamar así… por diferentes tipos de personas, algunos civiles y ninjas no identificados pero porque todos tenían reservas de chakra chunin)-** pensó Naruto lamentando no sellar una de las máscaras **-(Estaré preparado para la próxima)-** termino empezando a caminar hacia el barco al no querer perder más tiempo.

A varias decenas de metros fuera del alcance Byakugan claramente conociendo la formación del grupo, estaba una figura parada en una rama y recostada con el hombro al árbol **-Que presa más interesante si mata a otro grupo, enviaran a un "Joker" en su contra…me pregunto si los otros mataron a su clon especial-** dijo la figura desapareciendo como arena al viento.

* * *

 **RED MOON HOTEL-RESTAURANT-DURANTE EL EMBARQUE**

El hotel "Red Moon" es la joya del barrio rojo de Konoha después de su restauración a manos de la compañía _Jaken'na kokoro_ , este lugar era su base completa teniendo las oficinas donde se podían pedir los préstamos, afiliarse a la compañía o proponer algún negocio.

En la zona del restaurante estaba decorado de forma elegante sin ser abrumadora dando énfasis en los colores rojo, negro y dorado, los pisos eran de una losa de cerámica con un patrón dorado sobre caramelo, la iluminación era media en las zonas de las mesas y un escenario estaba a la vista de todas ellas.

Actualmente cinco cuerpos estaban sobre mesas quebradas a la mitad, otros estaban llenando el suelo con sangre saliendo de sus miembros aplastados, todo siendo visto por algunas meseras llorando de miedo y algunos hombres de trajes negros.

 **-Buen tiro Gil… alguien llame a la policía y a los anbu-** dijo Naruto llevando un traje gris oscuro sobre una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver las vendas debajo **-Ayame estas bien-** dijo acercándose a una mesera de cabello castaño que estaba abrazada a un hombre mayor con el uniforme de cocinero.

- **Si…Naruto-kun solo…fue demasiado rápido un momento eran clientes comiendo y después intentaron matarte-** dijo Ayame sin soltar a su padre Teuchi **-Quienes son-** pregunto un poco más calmada.

 **-No lo sé… tendremos que cerrar por hoy para que las otras meseras descansen y las autoridades investiguen-** dijo Naruto viendo a las meseras recuperando la calma, ahora que los cuerpos fueran cubiertos por sus guardias **-Gil contacta a Fuu-san y Torune-san diles que necesito una audiencia con su jefe-** ordeno al guardia de más alto rango **-Teuchi dile a los cocineros que hoy cerramos…tengo que enviar un mensaje al original-** dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a su oficina después de hablar con todas las meseras para calmarlas.

Al llegar a su oficina encontró a un hombre en sus treintas de cabello negro corto, el cual llevaba ropas de herrero con su delantal lleno de herramientas **-Leo tu diseño funciono perfectamente aunque la fuerza es un problema-** dijo Naruto sentándose detrás de su escritorio con Leo tomando notas en una libreta.

Este es Leonardo un extranjero que había intentado vender sus inventos por todo el país, pero nadie lo había contratado al pensar que es loco, al llegar a la aldea pidió un préstamo a la compañía pero el encargado al ver sus diseños le dio una cita con Naruto, quien lo contrato para crear productos o equipos privados para él, su relación era muy buena ya que ambos tenían conocimiento en invenciones y Naruto le ayudo a desbloquear su chakra y empezó a enseñarle fuinjutsu.

 **-Claro solo ajustare el sistema de lanzamiento…pero vine a traerte tu orden especial-** dijo Leonardo dejando una gran caja de madera sobre el escritorio antes de retirarse dejando a Naruto quien saco un pergamino el cual extendió y empezó escribir un mensaje para el original **-(Espero que Danzo sepa quiénes son estos tipos)** -pensó el clon como el mensaje desaparecía del pergamino.

* * *

 **CASA DE TAZUNA-CUATRO HORAS DESPUES-**

Al llegar a la casa del cliente, el grupo fue recibidos por la hija del cliente Tsunami una mujer joven con ojos cansados y tristes de color rojo de tanto llorar, ella agradeció al grupo por ayudar a su padre y a Naruto por ayudarlo con sus dolencias de espalda y pulmones, ella les dijo que prepararía la cena en un momento pero se había tardado algo más como desde la cocina se escucharon los sonidos de sollozos, mientras todos estaban en la mesa para discutir como las misiones no afectaran las otras por eso un mapa de la isla proporcionado por Tazuna fue extendido en la mesa.

 **-Tazuna-san porque su hija está en ese estado… y porque hay fotos faltantes en las paredes-** pregunto Kasumi al ver marcas en las paredes y mesas donde cabrían marcos de fotos.

 **-Kasumi no puedes preguntar eso-** regaño Kimiko a su estudiante sin importarle la mala mirada ligera de Kushina **-(Enserio que Kushina y Minato-sensei criaron a sus hijas con el sentido común emocional de un Uchiha masculino)-** pensó Kimiko sabiendo que su compañera tendría palabras para ella, a pesar de que sus hijas no deberían hacer ciertas cosas.

 **-*suspiro* No ustedes deben saber ya que tiene que ver con Gato y su llegada a la isla-** dijo Tazuna separándose del grupo y buscando en una gaveta hasta sacar una foto que puso en la mesa **-Hace tiempo éramos una familia feliz formada por un grupo de soñadores-** dijo mirando con melancolía la foto que mostraba a un Tazuna con sus extremidades, una Tsunami sonriente junto a un hombre y un niño con cañas y ropa de pesca sosteniendo un gran pez cada uno **-Ellos son Kaiza un pescador que se mudó a nuestra isla hace años y empezó una relación estrecha con mi hija al punto de pedirle matrimonio…el niño es Inari mi nieto su padre biológico abandono a mi hija apenas supo de su embarazo… él y Kaiza fueron inseparables desde que se conocieron-** dijo Tazuna deteniéndose mientras apretaba su puño en ira **-Fue hace cuatro años que Gato y sus hombres llegaron comprando tierras por toda la isla empezando con las dos minas que eran la fuentes de ingresos de los no pescadores… unos meses después los trabajadores dejaron de volver y… sus hombres vinieron informando que nuestras vidas le pertenecían a su jefe, la seguridad de las aldeas se resistieron usando las armas que tenían… pero nos vencieron…Kaiza y yo usamos la guerra de desgaste contra ellos después de un mes nos capturaron para ser juzgados por Gato en persona…nosotros estábamos listos para morir pero ese…ese monstro…-** intento decir Tazuna pero su odio y lágrimas se lo impedían con algunos de los testigos siendo absorbidos por la historia, aunque los Jonin y algunos genin sabían cómo terminaría.

 **-Ellos tomaron a Inari… lo torturaron junto a mi padre y Kaiza…antes de…antes de-** intento decir Tsunami llorando en gran medida **-Lo ejecutaran en la plaza junto a Kaiza…nunca entendimos porque le hicieron eso a mi hijo, mi padre vivió porque era "útil" para construir-** dijo soltando una gran cantidad de lágrimas como Kurenai se acercó para abrazarla, dándole su apoyo como todos quedaron en silencio en respeto a los caídos, solo escuchándose los sollozos de Tsunami, nadie quiso decir nada a la mujer claramente en duelo.

 **-Eres una cobarde-** dijo Naruko rompiendo el silencio respetuoso, mientras tenía una mirada de enojo **-Tu debiste hacer algo, solo viste como paso…abandonaste a tu hijo y no luchaste para salvarlo y ahora eres una cobarde que se la pasa llorando por un hijo que no me…-** no pudo terminar de hablar cuando en una velocidad que nadie pudo seguir Naruto la agarro por el cuello y la golpeo contra la pared.

 **CRACK**

Naruko se quejó del dolor, la asfixia y sorpresa, antes de que alguien se moviera para liberarla todos los ninjas de Konoha fueron detenidos por hilos completamente tensos pegados a las paredes **-Si alguno se mueve lo corto-** dijo Naruto dirigiendo su mirada a los atrapados mostrándoles algo impresionante un par de ojos sharingan girando furiosamente, antes de soltar un aura negra a su alrededor causando que la habitación temblara **-COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARLE DE ESA FORMA-** grito Naruto apretando más su mano y muy tentado a partirle el cuello en ese momento y que las consecuencias fueran condenadas **-Solo eres una malcriada que piensa tener las respuestas a los problemas de los demás…pues sorpresa cariño** _ **tú**_ **no sabes nada de lo dura que puede ser la vida-** dijo antes de sentir una mano en su hombro y al voltear vio a tsunami con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían rápidamente.

 **-Por favor… suéltela Naruto-san, ella tiene razón yo fui una cobarde y lo sigo siendo…así que libérela-** dijo tsunami sin levantar su cabeza o soltar el hombro de Naruto quien en vez de soltar, apretó y levanto a un más a Naruko.

 **-Conque eres una cobarde entonces…-** dijo Naruto sacando un kunai y clavándolo en el suelo enfrente a tsunami quien salto atrás **-Toma ese kunai y acaba todo…acaba con el dolor, acaba con los remordimientos…acaba con las pesadillas-** dijo ahora atando a Tazuna y los ninja de Kiri.

Tsunami vio el arma en el suelo como su filo brillaba con la luz eléctrica, por su mente pasaron las pesadillas y recuerdos que la atormentaban desde hace años, como su hijo fue tomado de ella sin que pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo como el junto a su prometido fueron ejecutados públicamente de forma lenta y cruel.

Temblando se arrodillo y tomo el arma con ambas manos mirando lo que sería el fin de todo, vio el reflejo de su padre que intentaba luchar con las ataduras mientras ella dirigía, el arma a su corazón cuando estaba a punto de penetrar la carne, una imagen paso por su mente "Eres la mejor Kaa-san te amo" dijo su hijo sonriente en su mente, causando que soltara el kunai con un ruido metálico al tocar el suelo **-*risa**sollozo*Soy una cobarde y inútil no…no puedo hacer nada incluso para terminar todo-** dijo tsunami llorando como nunca antes en su vida, calmándose al sentir una mano en su cabeza que era de Naruto, que soltó el cuello de su prisionera antes de tomarla y lanzarla impactando a su hermana y madre como los hilos desaparecieron.

Naruto se arrodillo mientras todos seguían tensos **-Una vez un gran hombre me dijo "Hay dos tipos de cobardes en el mundo quienes tienen miedos que los controlan y quienes abandonan el don de la vida como una carga"…cuando te miro, cuando soltaste el arma… no vi a una cobarde o inútil vi un alma torturada por el dolor y las dudas, pero con la voluntad inconsciente soltaste el arma que pudo ayudarte a terminar el dolor-** dijo Naruto con calma y sabiduría mientras tomaba el kunai y cortaba las vendas en su cuello y brazos **-Y créeme que yo conozco lo que es ser un cobarde-** dijo mostrando que debajo de las vendas se encontraban cicatrices de cortes grandes y quemaduras claramente siendo señales de intentos de suicidio.

 **-Yo lo intente todo cortarme las venas y el cuello, ahorcarme, ahogarme, enterarme vivo, saltar de lugares altos etc… nómbralo y yo lo he usado contra mi o ha sido usado por otros en mi contra-** dijo Naruto eliminado todas las vendas y elevando sus mangas largas para mostrar más cicatrices horribles cada una peor que la anterior **-Para mí la vida no es una carga, es una prisión que me recuerda los dolores de mi pasado sin cesar…mientras que la muerte para mí es un amante que me espera al final de mi condena para abrazarme y darme entrada en una casa en paz, donde no recordare nada…-** dijo Naruto mirando el techo ignorando las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de las chicas en la habitación, exceptuando a Kushina y sus dos hijas quienes se quejaban del dolor **-*suspiro*Voy a matar a Gato y a todo el que le ayude de alguna forma, los matare de forma lenta y dolorosa…esa es una promesa, pero si lo que buscas es justicia tendrás que participar y tomar la decisión de hacerte lo bastante fuerte para encontrar el cierre que buscas… yo te ayudare a lograrlo pero recuerda una vez que lo hagas yo no te convertiré en una salvadora sino en una asesina-** dijo saliendo de la habitación sin volver a poner las vendas en su sitio **-Zabuza tu grupo se queda aquí hasta mañana en la noche cuando vuelva…tengo algo que hacer-** dijo antes de desaparecer en un nube de plumas negras.

* * *

 **CON NARUTO-COSTAS DE NAMI NO KUNI-10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Naruto miraba con su sharingan el mar o siendo más preciso una gran acumulación de neblina a varias decenas de kilómetros en el mar **-Los Uzumaki de verdad son mostros crear una niebla electromagnética para hacer imposible llegar a sus islas-** dijo Naruto viendo como pequeñas descargas surcaban la niebla.

 **-Espere a ver a los leviatanes que protegen las aguas Naruto-sama…aunque mi espíritu siempre quiso volver a mi tierra natal, me entristece que sea después de su caída-** dijo Haru apareciendo en un manto azul que lo hacía invisible.

 **-Descubriremos que paso Haru…y por fin sabré que significa este sello-** dijo Naruto mirando su mangas que de repente mostraron líneas de sellado con símbolos altamente arcaicos e incomprensibles, antes de acomodarse las mangas y empezar a correr por encima del agua a gran velocidad con su destino listo en mente, la isla central del archipiélago de Uzu.

* * *

 **FIN CAPITULO**

 **Bueno por fin he podido sacar este capitulo, espero que les gustara aunque entiendo que no hubo suficientes peleas, pero prometo que en el siguiente se llenara la cuota.**

* * *

 **SPOILER (SON GUIAS DE LO QUE PASARA PERO PUEDO CAMBIAR COMO)**

 **-Bienvenido a la capital de Uzu no Kuni…Naruto-sama-dijo Haru a su amo sentado sobre una pila de escombros con forma de gigantes todos cortados limpiamente-*suspiro* Las defensas si que son molestas-dijo Naruto mirando a los nuevos gigantes de roca dirigiendose a su posicion.**

 **SPOILER**

 **-…Esa es mi verdad…yo la acepto…y con la aceptación viene la luz eterna-dijo Naruto con lágrimas de sangre cayendo de sus ojos cerrados mientras meditaba, antes de abrirlos mostrando que su magenkyo había cambiado para siempre-Ahora puedo ver la verdad…fuiste un genio Ashura en escribir tu mensaje de forma que necesitaría estos ojos o una comprensión en fuinjutsu para leerlo-dijo mirando el pergamino dejado por su ancestro de cuando se conocieron por fin era momento de abrirlo.**

 **SPOILER**

 **-Ah este es su plan un barrera de contención… pero solo un maestro Uzumaki pudo crear esta barrera y Kushina no es uno-dijo Naruto mirando al público que quería ser testigo de la justicia para ser entregada, antes de mirar el tejado del estadio una figura que reconoció de inmediato-*suspiro* De todas las personas que podrían estar vivas… tenías que ser tu verdad…Mito-dono-dijo mirando a la pelirroja de bollos a la lejanía.**

 **SI TE GUSTO-COMENTA (AUNQUE SEAS ANONIMO)-MARCA FAVORITO-SIGUE**


End file.
